La Profesora de Hogwarts
by Javi-Moore
Summary: Una Nueva Profesora llega a Hogwarts a ocupar el puesto de Prof. de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras, pero.... que opinara Snape de esto?? Ademas Harry y sus amigos conocen a un trio de chicas muy especiales.... todo esto y mas....
1. Default Chapter

Cap I "La Llegada"  
  
Era 1ero de Septiembre en Hogwarts, los profesores se preparaban para recibir a los alumnos de las cuatro casas de Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff en un nuevo ano escolar. Hagrid ya había sido enviado a esperar a los alumnos con los botes para los de 1er ano y los carros para el resto. Snape se paseaba por el Gran Salón ensayando su mirada exclusiva de odio para Potter cuando Dumbledore apareció muy contento. "Severus, por fin hoy llega el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras, me costo un mundo encontrarlo, espero que esta vez dure mas de un ano, eh?" diciendo eso Dumbledore le dio una palmada en la espalda a Snape, pero el solo pensaba en que mientras el estuviera ahí, los profesores no durarían tanto.  
  
Por mientras en el Expreso de Hogwarts, Harry, Ron y Hermione trataban de librarse de una venenosa peste. "Malfoy, Piérdete" decía Ron mientras Draco Malfoy se sentaba al lado de Hermione casi aplastando a Crooshaks que de un maullido lo hizo mover su trasero lejos de su cara. "Vamos, Potter. Acaso no te sientes con animo de conversar?? Yo que vine aquí con-" "YA CÁLLATE" le grito Hermione. Draco la molestaba con solo aparecer, ya que siempre andaba pensando en algo para hacer que los hiciera enfurecer o caer en problemas. "Y tus secuaces, Malfoy?" Pregunto Ron. "Están Durmiendo" Contesto este de mala gana. "Es que ya se aburrieron de ti?" le dijo Harry sonriendo irónicamente. Malfoy se puso rojo de ira y se lanzo sobre Harry pero Hermione lo agarro de un brazo y con una fuerza que no se explicaron lo saco del vagón "Te dijeron que te fueras!!" cerro la puerta y volvió a sentarse arreglándose el pelo. Ron y Harry la miraron asombrados. "Hermione, a veces me asustas" dijo Ron estampado en el asiento con Harry. Hermione acaricio a Crooshaks y suspiro. Siguieron conversando de lo que habían hecho en las vacaciones. "Bueno Hermione" Comenzó Harry y le dio una rápida mirada a Ron "Como te fue en Bulgaria con Viktor?" Harry sonrío y Hermione se sonrojo, Ron que jugaba con una rana de chocolate se paro en seco y la miro inquisitivamente. "Eh, muy bien, lo pasamos fenomenal" La rana ahora apretujada dejo salir un quejido. Hermione noto el tic de Ron en el ojo cuando se molestaba. "Eh, la familia es muy simpática... oh , que lindo día no?" Harry se río porque le encantaba molestar a Ron con Hermione. El resto del viaje Ron estuvo medio amurrado, odiaba que Harry lo molestara con Hermione, aunque era verdad que le gustaba, esperaba que ella nunca se enterara.  
  
El viaje había terminado y ya no faltaba nada para comenzar el 5to ano en Hogwarts, ya Harry empezaba a hacerse el animo de ver a sus queridos profesores y al que mas lo odiaba, Severus Snape, el profesor de Pociones que cada vez que lo miraba, Harry podría jurar que Snape deseaba que el fuera la Piedra Filosofal para haberla destruido. Pero sin eso, no seria un ano normal de clases.  
  
Bajaron del tren y saludaron a Hagrid que esperaba a los pequeños y se dirigieron a los carros. El camino, ya mas que conocido, solo les abría mas el apetito y rezaban para que la ceremonia del sombrero fuera corta. Se dirigieron al comedor, que como cada ano, estaba arreglado maravillosamente. Se sentaron con el resto y esperaron. Los profesores de Gala, menos Snape, que le daba a Potter su mirada exclusiva de odio que hacia que Harry se orgulleciera por ser el único que la provocaba, vestía su usual traje negro de dos piezas y su capa. El sombrero estaba en posición y los niños de 1ero con cara de asustados se acercaban a el.  
  
"Cuando diga sus nombres, se acercaran, se pondrán el sombrero y se dirigirán a la casa que les corresponda" dijo la profesora Minerva Mc Gonagall al frente del Gran Salón. "Rose Marie Downey..... Gryffindor, Malcom Neesom.... Slytherin, Arthur McClaud..... Slytherin, Kathleen Schiffer.... Ravenclaw, Grace Clark..... Gryffindor...." Asi el Sombrero Seleccionador hizo su trabajo con otros 30 niños. Los demás estaban pálidos de inanición. Cuando ya hubo terminado solo pensaban en la comida. Harry y Ron miraban su plato con deseo cuando Dumbledore dio su discurso anual. Pero les parecía raro que todavía no presentara al profesor de Defensa que se sentaría en la silla vacía al lado de Snape. "Y con eso mis queridos alumnos les doy la bienvenida" Los aplausos explotaron en el Gran Salón, se disponían a comer cuando Dumbledore dijo: "Al parecer nuestro ultimo invitado ha llegado, ya era hora de presentarles a nuestro profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras" Snape que siempre deseado ese puesto sentía que podría ahorcarlo o envenenarle accidentalmente la bebida con tal que le dieran el puesto. Ahora su mirada de odio para Harry se había transformado en su mirada de odio para profesores de Defensa contra Artes Obscuras, solo esperaba que las puertas se abrieran para lanzársela.  
  
"Vamos Erin, puedes entrar, esta es nuestra profesora Erin Moore" "Profesora??" dijo Ron. "Una Mujer en las Artes Obscuras?? Que sabe una mujer de Artes Obscuras??" "Ron, acaso la Profesora Mc Gonagall es hombre?? No lo es, es Mujer. Las mujeres podemos hacer perfectamente clases porque..." pero Hermione callo en ese momento cuando Hagrid hizo su entrada con algo que parecía un pollo mojado con su abrigo de piel, tal como el ano anterior lo había hecho el hermano menor de Colin Creevey.  
  
"Lo siento Profesor Dumbledore" se escucho una suave voz bajo el gran Abrigo. "Erin?" se río Dumbledore "Que te ha pasado?" Los chicos de Hogwarts aguantaban la risa, esa seria su profesora??. Snape tenia un tic en la comisura del labio, una mujer le había quitado su sonado puesto y todo indicaba que era una idiota.  
  
"Es que me habían dicho que el Calamar estaba mas grande que la ultima vez que lo vi y no me pude aguantar y tuve que ir a verlo.... parece que me acerque mucho y me caí al lago" Una gran risotada exploto en el Salón y Erin se sonrojo hudiendose mas dentro del abrigo de Hagrid. "Pero si me da un segundo..." y sacando su varita hizo un 'Flick y flish' sobre su cabeza y su pelo y su ropa se secaron. Un 'Ohhhh' resonó, ahora llevaba un vestido rojo, largo y vaporoso de escote cuadrado con una cinta negra bajo el busto. En los hombros, dos broches de plata le afirmaban la capa negra que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Su cabello castaño claro le llegaba hasta la cintura con perfectas ondas de la raíz a la punta y una pequeña araña brillante le afirmaba un mechón cerca de la oreja. En sus muñecas llevaba dos grandes pulseras de plata que parecían grilletes, pero causo la envidia de todas las chicas al ver lo lindas que se veían contrastando con la blanca piel de Erin. Tenia unos grande ojos miel, pecas y una gran boca roja que no paraba de sonreír. Cuando estuvo lista camino entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw hasta donde Dumbledore la esperaba. A su paso dejaba una suave estela de aroma a manzanas que comenzaba a inundar el salón. Todos estaban sorprendidos ante esta profesora que no tenia mas de 30 anos. Harry le dio un codazo a Ron y le mostró la cara que tenia Draco, entre atontado y alucinado, hasta Hermione estaba sorprendida.  
  
Cuando Dumbledore la tuvo cerca le tomo las manos y le dio la bienvenida. "Erin, te doy la bienvenida oficial a Hogwarts" "Muchas Gracias Profesor Dumbledore" sonrío Erin. "Un Aplauso por favor" Este resonó fuertemente en el Gran Salón. "Ahora, a Comer" dijo Dumbledore solemne. Erin fue a su puesto al lado del Profesor Snape que no se molesto en saludarla ya que el tic de sus labios se extendía hasta la mejilla y eso ya era mucho.  
  
Erin sentía las mejillas sonrojadas pues todas las miradas estaban sobre ella y nunca había recibido tanta atención.  
  
"No recuerdo que hayamos tenido una profesora tan bonita" dijo Harry entre cucharada y cucharada. "Hum.... espero que sea buena profesora y que realmente nos enseñe algo" dijo Hermione mirando a la Profesora Moore. "Eso que importa?" dijo Ron guinandole un ojo a Harry molestando a Hermione. "Acaso están igual de babosos que Malfoy?" dijo ella. "No, nunca tanto, pero no podemos negar que es bonita" Harry miro a Hermione. "Si, si lo es" y ella se río de Malfoy que al parecer había perdido el apetito, se dedicaba a mirar a Erin mientras una chica de su misma mesa de pelo castaño lo miraba con ganas de estrangularlo.  
  
Ya iban en el postre y la Profesora Moore ya tenia una amena conversación con Madame Hooch que estaba a su lado izquierdo, no así con Snape. Aunque ella ya sabia como era no se iba a ir sin por lo menos intentarlo. La cara de Snape había perdido un poco de tensión, pero todavía no creía que una mujer le había quitado su puesto.  
  
"Profesor Snape, nos volvemos a encontrar" dijo Erin mirando a Snape que comía un pedazo de pastel de Guinda. Snape no contesto. "Ah, perdón , lo estoy molestando" dijo Erin suavemente. "No la recuerdo" Snape fríamente le contesto poniendo un trozo de tarta de duraznos en su plato. "Claro que me recuerda, yo era una chica de 7mo cuando Ud. Llego aquí a mitad de ese ano porque el profesor anterior había perdido la memoria repentinamente, bueno yo y mis tropezones fue la razón de su perdida, le di vuelta la poción amnésica encima, como siempre. Yo siempre reventaba todo, me fascinaba Pociones, pero era nula, me recuerda ahora??" "Eh....si...... los desastres solamente" dijo Snape con una voz mas monótona que la de Bins. "Me imagino, quien recordaría a una gordita con lentes y mono tirante que se sentaba al fondo??" Erin le sonrío y justo Snape la miro casi encandilándose con su sonrisa. "Si, la verdad, no la recordaba" dijo mirando rápidamente su nuevo pedazo de tarta.  
  
Terminaron y Dumbledore dio el discurso final. "A los nuevos alumnos les digo que el bosque esta prohibido por lo peligroso que es". Todos sabían eso y conocían solo a dos personas que les gustaba entrar, lo gemelos Weasley. "Nuestro guarda, el señor Filch, pide que por favor se respeten las reglas en los pasillos, que no entren donde no deben entrar (miro a Harry) y que no hagan alguna cosa ya que serán sancionados por el". Todos sabían que Filch castigaba hasta por pisar el piso, por lo que no era cosa nueva. "Y por ultimo, quiero informarle a los de la casa de Gryffindor que por problemas personales, la profesora Mc Gonagall se ausentara todo el año. Por lo que hemos decidido, que el lugar de jefe de casa lo tome la profesora Erin Moore". Al escuchar esto la profesora se atraganto con el jugo de calabaza y los alumnos de Gryffindor (algunos) celebraran que aunque fuera por un año no tuvieran que ver a Mc Gonagall, otros en cambio pensaban que era una buena idea poner a Erin, ya que como Ron penso Mc Gonagall era muy vieja y se aburría de las clases.  
  
Snape en cambio quedo en blanco al escuchar la noticia y no sabia como seria su nuevo colega.  
  
Mas tarde los prefectos llevaron a los nuevos alumnos a sus casas y en Gryffindor la profesora Mc Gonagall los esperaba en la sala común junto con Erin. Cuando estuvo toda la casa reunida dijo: "Como ya han escuchado, me ausentare todo este año, pero no piensen que podrán hacer lo que quieran. Erin estará a cargo de ustedes y como hasta ahora hemos ganado la copa de las casas y de Quidditch, les pido que no hagan ninguna tontera para perderla (miro a Harry), aunque piensen que esta bien. No vayan al bosque prohibido y no tengo que recordarles el triste suceso del año pasado, para que entiendan que estamos pasando por momentos difíciles y que necesitamos de madurez por su parte para enfrentarlos." Todos concordaron en eso, el solo recordar la muerte de Cedric, los hacia temblar. Por el solo hecho de que Voldemort estaba recobrando fuerzas y que especialmente Harry corría peligro. Pero el no necesitaba que se lo recordaran, en las vacaciones no penso en otra cosa que eso y se había prometido no meterse en problemas y menos salir del colegio, por miedo a que los Mortifagos rondasen el lugar. "Profesora" pregunto Hermione "Disculpe que le pregunte, pero que cosa tan grave ocurrió que tendrá que faltar todo el año". "Señorita Granger, mi hermano es un fanático por los objetos Muggle y si tienen algo que les llaman electricidad, mas le gustan. Resulta que se metió en un charco de agua con algo que se llama licuadora y al parecer la electricidad no se puede juntar con el agua. Por lo que según nos dijo el Medimago, se había electrocutado. Un desperdicio de inteligencia por su parte, es mi opinión por lo que lo cuidare para que no vuelva a ocurrir y de paso botare esos objetos".  
  
"Juntar electricidad con agua?" "Si Ron es muy malo, es lo mismo que juntar el alga delho con la raíz de un queron". "Sigo sin entender" respondió este "No te has leído el libro de Herbologia de este año verdad?" pregunto Hermione "No, no lo he hecho". Hermione miro hacia otro lado y suspiro en signo de exasperación. "Harry y tu..." "No te preocupes yo estoy bien, Hermione" respondió y se retiro a su cuarto dejando a sus amigos preocupados. "Ahora el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado esta recuperándose Harry corre mas peligro" "Lo se Ron, lo se y no quiero perder a mi amigo". "Yo tampoco" 


	2. Capitulo II La Primera Clase

Esto lo deberia haber puesto en el primer capitulo....se me olvido, perdon..... Harry Potter y todos los personajes que aparecen aquí del libro son de J. K Rowling, Sra Rowling prometo devolverle sus personajes tal como estaban, esto es solo por entretencion, no pretendo ganar nada con esto.  
  
Ehhh...... Hola, puse dos capitulos para que la cosa avanzara mas rapido, los primeros dos capitulos son algo lentos pero despues les prometo que la cosa se pone muy buena y con muchas sorpresas. Ojala les guste y me dejen algun mensajito para saber que les parece o si deberia cambiar algo..... un beso grande, Javi  
  
Cap. II La Primera Clase  
  
  
  
La primera clase de Erin seria el Miércoles. Era Martes y no aguantaba el nerviosismo, ya durante el día se había encargado de presentar su mascota, Charlotte, una araña negra gigante de patas con rayas amarillas que llevaba a todas partes causando pavor, pero demostró, tal como ella decía, que era una criatura adorable. Erin y Hagrid compartían el mismo tipo de pensamiento: mientras mas horripilante la criatura, mas adorable es. Charlotte era conocida por los cariñosos abrazos que daba. Harry ya había sido víctima, pero al fin y al cabo no eran tan malos, solo algo extraños. Pero para Ron tener una araña así caminando por ahí era toda una pesadilla, estaba como Ojoloco Moody, en Alerta Permanente, no salía sin mirar a ambos lados de los pasillos y solo una vez Charlotte había tratado de abrazarlo produciéndole al pobre Ron un colapso que lo tuvo una noche en la enfermería.  
  
La profesora Moore tenia todo preparado, hasta Charlotte estrenaría collar nuevo en la primera clase de su dueña. En esta no pasaría materia, sino que les explicaría en que consistirían las clases, materiales que utilizarían y ciertas visitas especiales que tendrían. Erin estaba feliz de volver a Hogwarts, después de unos anos de trabajo en Albania, deseaba algo mas simple. Estaba encantada de ver como todo seguía igual y de ser colega de los profesores que tanto admiro en su niñez. Dumbledore parecía no envejecer, Mc Gonagall seguía igual se estricta pero con un gran corazón y Snape, la amargura en persona. "Si fuera algo mas amable seria un excelente profesor" penso arreglando los últimos detalles. Recordó a Flickwick y sus geniales clases de encantamientos y a Sprout con las inolvidables Mandrágoras, además penso que ella y Hooch serian excelentes amigas siendo la profesora de vuelo y Quidditch, dos cosas que a ella le encantaban.  
  
El Miércoles llego mas rápido de lo que pensaba, Erin abrió los ojos cerca de las 5:30 AM de la mañana y no volvió a quedase dormida. Cerca de las 6 AM se levanto a darle un par de pasteles a Charlotte y aprovecho para arreglarse para el desayuno. Se puso un vestido igual al del primer día, solo que este era negro con una cinta blanca. Casi parecía la versión femenina de Snape, sino fuera por su cabello, sus labios rojos, la extremada felicidad y dulzura que derrochaba. Los desayunos de Hogwarts eran espectaculares, llenos de frutas, tartas, panes y deliciosas avenas. Erin se relamía pensando con los manjares que se encontraría en el comedor. Y no se equivoco. El comedor de los profesores, como el de los alumnos estaba lleno de pasteles, jugos naturales y otras cosas ricas. Como todos estaban medios dormidos no conversaban mucho. Hooch le comento algo sobre un equipo de Quidditch y Snape a su lado solo gruñía, comía pasteles y tomaba café negro, tan negro como sus ojos.  
  
Erin dejo el Gran Salón al final, junto con los últimos alumnos. Ya era tarde, sino se apuraba llegaría tarde a su primera clase. Se apresuro a su habitación, puso unos libros sobre Charlotte, la tomo de la cadena del collar y partió corriendo a su salón. Para su mala suerte casi tropezó con Dumbledore a la salida del cuadro. "Calma, Erin, todavía hay tiempo" sonrío y siguió su camino. La profesora Moore afirmo mas fuerte a Charlotte y corrió por el pasillo hacia la escalera.  
  
El Profesor Snape se dirigía a su salón cuando escucho que Dumbledore le decía a la profesora Moore que se calmara, volteo para mirar que pasaba y siguió bajando. Hasta que Erin que venia corriendo le piso el final de la capa que estaba en el escalón anterior. Erin tratando de sujetarlo, lo agarro del hombro haciendo que ella se fuera de lado y Snape al tratar de agarrarla de la capa se fue al suelo junto con ella y Charlotte. Y los tres rodaron escalera abajo. Para suerte de Erin, Snape le amortiguo el impacto final.  
  
La risa que había comenzado entre los alumnos paso a preocupación cuando ninguno de los dos se movía. La profesora Moore se había golpeado en la espalda y había terminado su viaje boca abajo sobre el pecho de Snape, a quien no le había pasado nada grave, solo tenia un corte en el brazo producto de una de las garras de Charlotte.  
  
"Profesora" dijo Snape sacándosela de encima poniéndola boca arriba a los pies de la escalera. Erin despertó sobresaltada. "Profesor Snape, discúlpeme, perdón, perdón, perdón, le juro que fue sin querer, yo iba..." "No importa, ahora quédese tranquila y no hable" dijo Snape ayudándola a sentarse. "No, estoy bien, en serio" Erin se incorporo ayudada por Malfoy que iba pasando y vio lo que había pasado y alucinaba por haber sido el quien se hubiera caído con la profesora. Malfoy le recogió los libros. "Gracias, Draco, déjalos sobre Charlotte, por favor" la Araña media aturdida miraba a Malfoy con ternura preparando uno de sus abrazos. "Profesor Snape, esta sangrando" dijo Erin alarmada cuando vio que Snape se miraba la mano con sangre. "No es nada" "Ah, fue Charlotte, venga Profesor, yo lo puedo curar" dijo Erin poniéndose de pie. "No Gracias, iré a la enfermería" y Snape comenzó a alejarse. "Profesor, por favor, las garras de Charlotte tienen una sustancia urticante, tengo el antídoto, vamos, o le comenzara a picar y a doler mucho" "Tengo Clases" dijo Snape fríamente. "Yo también, y pueden esperar por algo así, vamos" "Esta bien" dijo en un gruñido. Erin sonrió satisfecha. "Charlotte, cariño, lleva estos libros al salón por favor" La araña partió corriendo por el pasillo y se sentían los gritos que daban los chicos por donde ella pasaba. Erin y Snape subieron la escalera hacia el salón de Encantamientos que estaba vacío. "Vuelvo enseguida" le dijo a Snape.  
  
Volvió a los 5 minutos con una pequeña botella. Erin se sentó frente a Snape. "Profesora, puedo hacerlo solo" "Dígame Erin, por favor, mucha formalidad" Erin sonrió. Snape miro al suelo. "Eh.... Erin??.... si, eh...su, tu vestido..." Erin miro su vestido y noto que este se había rajado hasta la mitad del muslo. "Uy, demasiado sexy, no queremos eso, no me había fijado, Gracias Profesor" y Erin con su varita arreglo el vestido. "Severus" dijo Snape. "Ah?" Erin lo miro confundida. "Dígame Severus, si yo le puedo decir Erin, dígame Severus" Erin le pareció una frase adorable viniendo de tal espécimen, lamentablemente su cara seguía igual de seria y su expresión igual de amargada. "Esta bien..... Severus" dijo sonriéndole untando la poción en una tela. "Súbase la manga, por favor" Snape dudo unos segundos, y gruñendo se saco la chaqueta. La manga de su camisa blanca tenia una gran mancha roja evidenciando que realmente estaba herido. Con cuidado se arremango la camisa, pues le había comenzado a picar y a doler. Erin le tomo el brazo y lo puso sobre un trozo de tela sobre sus piernas y comenzó a limpiar la herida con extrema cautela para no causarle dolor a Snape, si era amargo cuando estaba normal, no se imaginaba lo que le podría decir si le llegaba a doler. Snape aprovecho de examinarla. "Como tiene tantas pecas??" se pregunto. "Quien es esta persona que es tan amable conmigo y que todavía no me pone en su lista de Personas desagradables?? Porque se esfuerza tanto por ser agradable conmigo?? Porque diantres me pregunto todo esto??" Snape estaba en plena reflexión cuando Erin dejo de limpiar la herida, el miro su brazo y se dio cuenta que el tajo estaba justo en el tatuaje de la Marca Tenebrosa, símbolo de los Mortigafos. Erin estaba pálida, hasta las pecas no se le notaban, soltó la tela ensangrentada. Snape se dio cuenta que ella temblaba, la miro y sus ojos color miel estaban llenos de lagrimas. Erin le bajo la manga, le puso la botella en la mano y le cerro el puño. "Será mejor que se lo apliquen en la enfermería" Diciendo esto se paro y se dirigió a la puerta. "Lo siento" le dijo antes de salir hacia su salón. Snape estaba desconcertado, acaso ella no sabia que el había sido Mortifago??"  
  
Erin llego a su salón con cara de preocupación, los alumnos que tenían casi una fiesta se quedaron mirándola, era mas que claro que algo la molestaba. "Profesora, eh...esta usted bien??" Dijo Hermione acercándose a la mesa de la profesora. "Si, si Srta. Granger, estoy bien no se preocupe, Gracias" y se seco las lagrimas. Se paro y se puso delante de su escritorio apoyándose en el. Charlotte que descansaba en este la miraba con atención. "Bueno, jóvenes, les diré la verdad enseguida, esta no será una materia fácil, tenemos mucho en que ponernos al día..." pero la mano de Hermione en el aire la interrumpió. Dumbledore ya le había contado sobre los chicos de Gryffindor y obviamente sobre Harry, Ron y Hermione. "Que pasa Srta. Granger?? No he preguntado nada" Erin sonrió. "Eh, Profesora, tiene sangre en sus manos" Erin se miro y Hermione estaba en lo correcto. "Oh!" Erin agarro un pañuelo del escritorio y comenzó a limpiarse las manos. "Eh... no es mía no se preocupen... no, no he matado a nadie, tuve un accidente en la escalera con el profesor Snape y el tuvo un corte en el brazo el cual le ayude a curar, nada mas" Mientras explicaba Erin, un escalofrío subía por su espina de solo pensar que tenia la sangre de un Mortifago en sus manos. Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, Snape dejando que le ayuden?  
  
Luego de dos horas de explicaciones de todo lo que harían durante el ano, a los alumnos le quedo claro que aunque la profesora fuera bonita, eso no le quitaría exigencia a su clase prometiéndoles que los pondría al día en lo que a Defensa contra las artes obscuras se refería. Los alumnos dejaron el salón para ir a sus siguientes clases, Erin se quedo en su escritorio pensando. Había sido una mañana extraña. Snape seria realmente un Mortifago?? Ella ya lo conocía como profesor y conocía su fama de amargura, sarcasmo y favoritismo, pero ella sabia que mas adentro de el existía algo, ese algo seria su devoción al Señor Obscuro o seria algo mas?? Entre reflexión y reflexión acariciaba a Charlotte que estaba en su regazo comiendo un pastel de ciruela. Erin estaba muy confundida. 


	3. Capitulo III La revelacion

Gracias Anne y Sybill por sus reviews!!! Espero que la historia les este gustando y no duden de dejarme mensajes si hay algo que no les gusto o si les gusto mucho je je je Besos Javi  
  
  
  
Cap. III La Revelación  
  
Erin estaba muy perturbada como para bajar a almorzar, menos para encontrarse con Snape. Así que se quedo en su habitación con Charlotte comiendo pasteles. En el Gran Salón la echaban de menos, especialmente Malfoy, que parece haber perdido todo el apetito. Harry, Ron y Hermione comentaban lo rara que había estado la profesora durante la clase. "Tendrá que ver algo con lo de Snape??" Pregunto Ron. "Acaso no has aprendido nada estos cuatro anos?? Snape siempre tiene que ver con las cosas raras que pasan aquí, lo que no sabemos es en que nivel esta involucrado" respondió Hermione. "Hablando del Rey de Roma...." dijo Harry cuando vio entrar a Snape al Salón, se sentó en su sitio habitual y..... nada.... ni siquiera miro a Harry. "Vieron eso??" dijo Harry a sus amigos. "Que cosa?" preguntaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo. "Snape no me ha dado su mirada de odio habitual" "Harry, por favor, no tiene porque hacerlo todos los días, parece que te gusta que te odie" Hermione lo miro con curiosidad y los tres miraron a Snape que comía sin mirar a nadie. "Parece preocupado" Dijo Hermione. "Preocupado?? De que, por favor?? De buscar nuevas formas de quitarnos puntos??" dijo Ron comiendo un gran pedazo de carne. "Ron, lo creas o no, Snape es un ser humano con preocupaciones y problemas, que sabes tu de su vida personal?? A ver??" Hermione lo miro duramente. "Ya ya ya, tienes razón, cierto Harry?" "Ah? Que cosa?" "Nada" Harry se había quedado con la idea de que Snape era el culpable de la falta de la Profesora Moore.  
  
Terminando el almuerzo, los chicos se dirigieron a las clases de la tarde junto con los profesores. "Profesor Snape, Ud. Sabe donde esta la Profesora Moore? Pregunto Madame Hooch mientras se paraba de la mesa. "Porque debería saber yo?" dijo duramente, casi sospechosamente, Snape. "Solo preguntaba, profesor, como tuvo ese accidente con ella en la mañana..." "Ah... quizás se sentía mal...permiso" y Snape se retiro rápidamente del salón.  
  
El sabia lo que le ocurría a Erin, no quería sentarse al lado de un Mortifago. Generalmente no le hubiese importado, pero por alguna razón le molestaba la actitud de Erin. Hablaría con ella. Pero tenia clases con..... oh, Gryffindor.  
  
Snape paso tantos malos ratos entre las explosiones de Neville, las respuestas sin pedir de Hermione y las miradas mutuas de odio con Potter, que se le olvido que hablaría con Erin.  
  
"Profesor, eran babosas negras o blancas??" Un tímido Neville Longbottom pregunto. Snape levanto la vista del escritorio y lo miro. "Que cree Ud. Sr. Longbottom? Dijo Snape sin mover los labios. "Negras?" La vena en la frente y cuello de Snape comenzó a hincharse. Y la campana sonó.... Neville se había salvado. "Váyanse" Ladro desde su escritorio. Neville fue el primero en salir, casi corriendo. No así Harry, Hermione y Ron quienes se fueron últimos sin dejar de mirar sospechosamente a Snape.  
  
"Yo insisto que esta raro" Dijo Hermione. "Yo también" la apoyo Harry. "Hey, es Snape, siempre ha sido raro, ustedes están sospechando de la nada. No me interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer. Vamos tenemos la tarea de la profesora Trelaway, debemos predecir una muerte.... Hermione.... serias nuestra sujeto de experimento??" Ron pregunto poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione. "Ehhh, no, no, no.... tu sabes que yo no quiero nada que tenga que ver con esa profesora, olvidalo" y se rieron caminando hacia la sala común.  
  
Erin había evitado a Snape toda la tarde, no bajo a almorzar, se escondía de el en los pasillos y no planeaba ir a comer tampoco. Estaba frente al cuadro de Gryffindor cuando sintió que le tomaban el brazo. Se dio vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con los fríos ojos de Snape. "Profesor Snape...." "Profesora Moore, creo que debemos hablar" y le soltó el brazo. "Eh... bueno, si..... yo iba..." miro a la Sra. Gorda. "Esta bien" Se quedaron mirando sin decir nada. "Eh..... vamos a mi salón?" "Bien" Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la sala de Defensa contra Artes Obscuras.  
  
"Harry, voy al salón de Defensa, creo que deje allí mi libro y debo hacer mis deberes, vuelvo enseguida" Dijo Hermione caminando hacia el retrato. "Ok" dijo Harry mirando su libro de Quidditch. Hermione salió del cuadro en el momento que Snape se alejaba con Erin. No perdiendo oportunidad de saber que pasaba, los siguió con precaución.  
  
Snape abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Erin primero cerrando la puerta detrás de el. Hermione abrió un poquito la puerta y se quedo escuchando.  
  
Erin se apoyo en un pupitre mirando al suelo y Snape se apoyo en el que estaba al frente. "Bueno... que ocurre..?" comenzó Snape examinando su cara. "Eh... que ocurre con que??" Erin trato de hacerse la desentendida mientras arrugaba la orilla de su capa de nerviosismo. "De tu reacción cuando viste la Marca Tenebrosa en mi brazo" Erin se puso pálida. "Eres un Mortifago..... acaso mi reacción no fue la esperada?" "Ya no soy un Mortifago, hace mucho que no lo soy, creí que lo sabias. En Hogwarts todos lo saben, pero en el circulo de los propios Mortifagos no saben que me aleje. Este tatuaje es lo único que me queda de ellos, no lo puedo borrar, ya es parte de mi". Snape camino de izquierda a derecha frente a Erin quien comenzaba a recuperar el color de sus mejillas. Se puso una mano en el pecho y suspiro aliviada.  
  
"Porque teme tanto a los Mortifagos? La mayoría de los magos no los conocen si no son.... a menos que..." Snape paro. Giro la cabeza hacia ella y se comenzó a acercar. "A menos que... sea acechada por ellos..... me equivoco??" Erin tenia miedo, por un minuto creyó que Snape podía penetrar su cabeza y leer su mente.  
  
Hermione escuchaba atentamente, si alguien pasaba ella hacia como que recogía algo, pero la conversación se había puesto muy interesante..  
  
La Profesora Moore comenzó a respirar rápidamente y sus ojos de llenaron de lagrimas. "Si" dijo Erin suavemente. Snape retrocedió unos pasos y la miro asombrado, le había dicho eso para asustarla, nunca creyó que fuera cierto. Pero, porque ella?  
  
"Creí que en Hogwarts estaría a salvo, pero cuando vi el tatuaje..." le apunto el brazo. "Lo peor cruzo mi mente, pense que me entregaría a ellos, Severus" "Porque... digo.." Snape sacudió la cabeza. "Porque la persiguen??" Erin respiro profundamente. "Le contare, que conste que nadie lo sabe, ni Dumbledore, solo Ud." Lo miro a los ojos. Snape asintió.  
  
"No se si Ud. sabe, mi padre era un Auror y mi madre una Squib.... también tenia un hermano.... Liam" Snape y, sin que ellos supieran, Hermione seguían la historia con atención. "Tenia dijo Ud.?" Erin miro el piso y una lagrima rodó brillando por su mejilla. "Liam cuando cumplió 21 se convirtió en Mortifago. Yo misma le descubrí el tatuaje durante las vacaciones.... fue horrible... imagínese como se puso mi padre cuando lo supo. Su propio hijo un Mortifago" Erin sonrió tristemente "Pero ellos mismos mataron a Malcom" "Quien era Malcom?" pregunto Snape al mismo tiempo que Hermione moría por hacer la misma pregunta.  
  
"Malcom O'Reilly era el mejor amigo de Liam. Liam enloqueció cuando lo mataron y quería dejar de ser un Mortifago. Pidió ayuda a mi padre.... pero fue demasiado tarde..." un suspiro corto la frase. "Los Mortifagos llegaron a mi casa cerca de las 3 AM, cuando todos dormían alegando traición..." una nota de ira tenian de odio sus palabras. "Y ellos..... ellos..." ya le costaba respirar por los recuerdos. En un movimiento rápido de su varita, Snape hizo aparecer una taza con un liquido humeante que le entrego a Erin. "Gracias" bebió un sorbo. "Esta delicioso, que es?" "Te de Manzanilla.... tiene propiedades tranquilizantes"  
  
Hermione no sabia si seguir escuchando o ir a buscar pergamino y tinta para anotar lo de la manzanilla o ir corriendo donde Harry y Ron y contarles que Snape había tenido un gesto amable con alguien.  
  
"Bueno..." Erin continuo. "Los Mortifagos acabaron con mis padres y mi hermano, a sangre fría sabe? No les importo nada. Mi padre trato de protegernos pero con unas palabras todo acabo..." Snape estaba sorprendido, deseaba que lo tragara la tierra, nunca debió haberle preguntado, debería haber dejado que ella creyera que era un Mortifago así no cargaría con la culpa de haberla hecho revivir ese lamentable episodio. "Y que paso con usted?" se atrevió a preguntar. Erin lo miro penetrantemente, después miro al piso.... dejo la taza a su lado y se quito la capa que le cubría desde los hombros hasta los tobillos.  
  
"Que hace??" dijo Snape algo alarmado.  
  
Hermione estaba al borde de la locura, nunca penso que llegaría a tal nivel de curiosidad, creyó que reventaría si la profesora no decía algo.  
  
Erin le dio la espalda a Snape y sin responder a su pregunta cerro sus ojos y por debajo de su pelo, que ese día lo llevaba suelto y liso, bajo el cierre de su vestido. "Profesora...." Pero Snape no pudo seguir cuando Erin movió todo su pelo hacia delante y se abrió el vestido mostrando su espalda desnuda. Snape se afirmo al pupitre en que se apoyaba y Hermione ahogo un grito cuando vieron lo que vieron. Una enorme cicatriz cruzaba en diagonal la blanca y tersa piel de la profesora. Era una especie de zarpazo de cuatro enormes garras desde el hombro derecho hasta su cintura, al lado izquierdo, pero probablemente llegaba hasta mas abajo.  
  
"Trate de salvar a mi hermano, pero esto fue lo que obtuve. Creyeron que estaba muerta, para mi desgracia..... me dejaron ahí... me deberían haber matado y no llevar esto en mi" Snape estiro el brazo, estiro sus huesudos dedos y recorrió el principio de la cicatriz un poco mas abajo del hombro derecho, pero cerro el puño y alejo su brazo de la espalda de la profesora. A Erin se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca con los fríos dedos de Snape. Se cerro el vestido y se puso la capa.  
  
"Los Mortifagos descubrieron que yo sobrevivía y estas marcas me recuerdan que están tras de mi, son el horrible recordatorio de que por su culpa estoy sola. Aunque estas marcas se pueden ver, las cicatrices emocionales son mas profundas" Snape seguía asombrado con las cicatrices de Erin, el había sido Mortifago y conocía el tipo de practicas que hacían, pero le pareció tan cobarde lo que le habían hecho a Erin que el mismo le hubiera partido el cuello al responsable..... "Yo pense eso??" dijo para si mismo. Hacia tiempo que ese tipo de pensamientos no rondaban su cabeza.  
  
"Y esa es la historia de mi vida, pero no puedo estar triste o enojada, además de que los Mortifagos se darían cuenta, no esta en mi, soy alegre y me gusta. Que le voy a hacer?" Erin sonrío sinceramente entre las lagrimas. Tanto Snape como Hermione estaban impresionados por la entereza que demostraba. "Lo... Lo siento mucho" Snape le paso un pañuelo y le toco el brazo en señal de pésame. "Espero que hayas perdonado mi reacción de esta mañana..." dijo Erin avergonzada. "Si, no te preocupes..... debo irme...."  
  
Hermione escuchando estas palabras partió corriendo por el pasillo hasta la sala común a contarle a Harry y a Ron todo lo que había escuchado y visto antes de que Snape la descubriera.  
  
"Si, es tarde" dijo Erin secándose las lagrimas que le quedaban. "Te veo en la cena" sonrió Erin. "Y que esto quede entre nosotros" Snape asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
"Severus, te podría hacer ahora yo una pregunta?" Erin lo miro con curiosidad. Snape se dio vuelta haciendo un ruido de aprobación. "Espero que no sea muy indiscreta al preguntar, pero... porque dejaste de ser un Mortifago?? Snape cambio su cara de pura amargura habitual por una extraña mezcla de aquella misma expresión mas un tono de tristeza y camino hacia la puerta y la abrió para salir.... pero la cerro y miro hacia donde estaba la profesora. "Fue por amor, Erin" se miraron un segundo. "Nos vemos" Y cerro la puerta tras el.  
  
Erin quedo tan sorprendida como Snape lo hizo con su cicatriz. Snape había hecho algo por amor??? Ella conocía a Snape desde que estudiaba en Hogwarts. Podría el Profesor Severus Snape de Pociones enamorarse?? "Dejo todo por amor. Eso es romántico" dijo Erin en voz alta sonriendo alucinando con un Snape en un corcel blanco salvando a una damisela en peligro. Ella no lo sabia, pero no podía estar mas lejos de la verdad. Salió del Salón y cerro la puerta. Se apoyo en ella sonriendo como adolescente. No dejaba de pensar en el acto de Snape, podría un hombre así tener tal tipo de sensibilidad??. "Hasta podría llegar a interesarme" se dijo sin darse cuenta que ya le interesaba hace rato. Sonrío, pero una sombra de tristeza obscureció su rostro. Si Snape le empezaba a interesar y si por esas casualidades casuales de la vida casual el se interesaba en ella, lo cual Erin dudaba que alguna vez pasara, que pasaría si el supiera toda la verdad?? Toda SU verdad?? 


	4. Capitulo IV La Foto

Holaaaaaa!!! Estoy super feliz con sus respuestas, me siento super alagada!!! (eso deberia estar bien cierto??? Jajajaj) Bueno espero que la historia les siga gustando y tambien espero no decepcionarlos ( Gracias por todo!!! Sybill: mandame tu historia a raffaella_snape@yahoo.com, feliz la leo cuando tenga tiempo (Estudio Medicina, tiempo no e slo que mas tengo, asi que sorry cuando no pueda poner un capitulo enseguida) Anna: Espero un capitulo tuyo jijijij A los demas: Muchas Gracias por los Reviews!!!!  
  
Cap. IV La Foto  
  
  
  
"Que se ha lavado el pelo?, Hermione, estas loca" le dijo Ron. "Mira Ron, fíjate...." los tres miraron a Snape que comía un pastel de manzana en la mesa de los profesores. "No lo se" dijo Harry tomando leche "Desde aquí no se ve nada" "Uds. Creen que la Profesora Moore vendrá hoy??" Pregunto Hermione. "Espero" dijo Ron mirando su puesto vacío. "Que increíble todo lo que nos contaste ayer, nunca creí..." Harry miro a los lados y hablo en susurros "...que seria perseguida por Mortifagos, me siento identificada con ella... mataron a sus padres y tiene una cicatriz para recordarlo... era tan fea como dices??" "Uff, era como que un león la hubiera rajunado, ni te imaginas, le cruzaba la espalda y era.... era muy fea" "Miren ahí esta" Erin apareció por una puerta lateral con un vestido verde esmeralda hasta la rodilla con cuello alto y mangas largas. Llevaba capa y zapatos de tacón del mismo color. Una larga trenza salía desde la nuca hasta la cintura. Se acerco a la mesa de Gryffindor mientras algunos curiosos la seguían, sobretodo los hombres que había en el salón. "Harry, mira a Malfoy" le dijo Ron. Malfoy estaba embobado, como si nunca hubiese visto una mujer. Los tres se rieron, al parecer la Profesora Moore era el punto débil de Draco.  
  
Erin camino desde la punta más lejana de la mesa viendo como estaban los chicos. "Harry!!" Dijo ella. Ella no sabia porque pero le tenia mucho cariño. Apoyo la mano en su hombro y le acaricio el pelo dejándolo mas desordenado de lo usual. Por mientras Harry se deleitaba con la mirada de odio que le daba Malfoy, muy parecida a la de Snape. "Están comiendo bien todos??" "Si Profesora" dijeron Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Seamus al unísono. "Ah... que bien, los dejo, ahora me toca a mi tomar desayuno, nos vemos" sonrió. La Profesora parecía una manzana entre el vestido y el perfume que dejo toda la mesa de Gryffindor con aquel aroma.  
  
La Profesora Moore se dirigió hacia la mesa de los profesores. Hermione le dio un codazo a Harry y con la cabeza le indico que mirara a Snape. Este miraba su taza pero cuando paso Erin la siguió con la mirada hasta la punta de la mesa después levanto la cabeza y miro a .... Potter. "Ahí tienes Harry, tu mirada de odio matutina" "Si, ahora puedo comenzar mi día" dijo Harry irónicamente.  
  
Erin paso por detrás de los Profesores que ya tomaban desayuno. "Profesora Moore, que bueno verla esta mañana" dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie para saludarla. "Cómo se siente?" "Muy bien, Gracias" "Erin, que bueno que llegaste, te tengo unos datos sobre unas escobas..." "Genial, Madame Hooch, Gracias" "Buenos Días, Severus" la Profesora Moore apoyo una mano con un gran anillo verde en forma de araña en el hombro de Snape. "Buenos Días" respondió el fríamente, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta. "Me alcanzas los pastelillos de canela que están a tu lado, por favor??" Le dijo suavemente. Snape sin mirarla le entrego el plato. "Gracias" y algo gruño Snape. Erin asumió que fue un 'de nada'.  
  
Snape no se sentía bien, desde que Erin se había sentado a su lado sintió que le comenzaba a faltar el aire, sentía que el fuerte y dulce olor a manzana que emanaba de ella lo embriagaba, lo mareaba. Necesitaba aire. Termino su café y salió del salón hacia el pasillo, respiro hondo, cerro los ojos y fue hacia su salón.  
  
Mientras, Harry, Ron y Hermione terminaban el desayuno, Charlotte, la mascota de Erin, los miraba desde su puesto cerca de su dueña. Esta era una araña cariñosa. Tan pronto los chicos se pararon, Charlotte se abalanzo sobre Harry dándole el susto de su vida pues lo había pillado desprevenido, lo tiro al piso y se recostó encima. Ron se había escondido tras Hermione y ella tras él, y así sucesivamente. Pero Charlotte quería a Harry hasta que vio a su próxima víctima, Draco. Corrió hasta la mesa de Slytherin entre los gritos de las chicas hasta las piernas de Draco, para quien pararse fue lo peor ya que Charlotte se tiro sobre él y lo abrazo con sus 8 patas a rayas amarillas. "Draco, estas bien cariño?? La profesora Moore se había acercado a la mesa de Slytherin. "Sí, sí profesora" "Ay Charlotte, debes tener mas cuidado, no puedes andar por ahí repartiendo abrazos" Charlotte bajo la cabeza avergonzada. "Ven Draco, te llevare donde la Sra. Pomfrey para que te revise" Y Erin le sonrío y le estiro la mano. "Esta bien" Draco se sentía en las nubes con la sonrisa de Erin. Una chica de su misma mesa se había acercado a ayudarlo, pero ahora lo miraba celosa.  
  
"Te imaginas lo que hubiera dicho Snape si hubiera visto a Charlotte atacando a su querido Draco??" "Primero no lo ataco Ron, le dio un abrazo. Yo creo que le hubiera descontado puntos a Gryffindor por la mascota de la profesora.... seria una nueva manera de quitarnos puntos" Harry se río de lo que había dicho Hermione y juntos se dirigieron a la clase de Pociones. El día anterior también habían tenido esa clase, pero el horario de este ano les habían dividido sus horas normales en dos, y para peor en dos días seguidos. Así un día terminaban con Pociones y al otro día comenzaban con ellas.  
  
"Ves que se lavo el pelo?" Susurro Hermione a Ron. "Si, ahora que lo veo, tienes razón" "Si, su pelo tiene un brillo distinto hoy.... un brillo de limpieza" "Se estará arreglando para alguien o le tocaba lavárselo?" Harry trato de evitar la risotada, pero no pudo y sonó una corta pero estridente risa que quebró el silencio del salón de Pociones. Snape lentamente se dio vuelta y miro a Harry con odio. "Me aburrieron Srs. Weasley y Potter Y Ud. También Srta. Granger" bramo Snape. "Gracias a Uds. la próxima clase quiero que todos los de Gryffindor me hagan un trabajo sobre los 50 venenos más letales del Antiguo Egipto y..." En su cara se formo una cruel sonrisa. "Tendrán un examen sobre eso... solo los de Gryffindor, si alguno se atreviera a aparecer por aquí sin el trabajo...." miro a Harry "Serán 200 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Por mientras les descontare 20 y si no se quedan callados hasta el final de la clase serán 20 puntos menos por cada uno" Snape termino ladrando frente a la cara de Neville que parecía que en cualquier momento colapsaría en el piso. La clase termino en pleno silencio, Snape se sentía orgulloso del temor que causaba. "Fuera" les susurro amenazadoramente al final de la clase.  
  
"Cómo haremos eso??" Le pregunto Harry a Ron mientras el resto de los chicos de Gryffindor sonaban con ahorcarlos. "No lo sé, será una semana muy larga. Hermione a donde vas??" "A la Biblioteca, si quiero terminar este trabajo, debo empezar hoy" "Buena idea" dijeron al mismo tiempo. Por primera vez coincidían con Hermione en algo académico.  
  
A diferencia de lo que penso Ron, la semana paso rapidisimo para los de Gryffindor, porque se la pasaron encerrados en la biblioteca haciendo el trabajo que les había mandado Snape. Los de Slytherin se tomaban la molestia de ir a visitarlos y amablemente recordarles los días que les quedaban para entregar la tarea. Pero no hay deuda que no se pague y plazo que no se cumpla... Ese fatídico día los chicos de Gryffindor estaban preocupados pues les faltaba un veneno, tenían 49 y no sabían la reacción que podría tener Snape al saber eso. "Harry, has visto a Hermione??, no tomo desayuno, ni esta almorzando" "Debe estar en la biblioteca, debería estar acá.... quizás sea nuestro ultimo almuerzo" fueron los positivos pensamientos de Harry.  
  
Ya después de almuerzo se dirigieron al salón de Pociones a paso de funeral, cuando vieron a Hermione acercándose a ellos. "Dónde estabas?" Pregunto preocupado Ron. "En la biblioteca, encontré el que faltaba" dijo en voz de triunfo. "Hermione, que te pasa? Estas verde" dijo Harry. "Es que no he almorzado ni tomado desayuno además estoy muy nerviosa" Harry y Ron se miraron preocupados.  
  
Siguieron su camino hacia las mazmorras cuando de improviso apareció Charlotte en la escalera asustando a todo el mundo. Corrió rápidamente con sus 8 patitas hacia Hermione y le dio un tremendo abrazo. Hermione comenzó a sentirse mal y se quedo quieta tratando de sacarse a Charlotte de encima rajunandole la pierna. Cuando se sintió mejor y se hubo sacado a la araña, trato de avanzar para no obstruir el paso pero de pronto todo se obscureció y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, trato de asirse a la manga de Harry o a la de Ron, pero ambos iban un poco mas adelante, Hermione perdiendo el equilibrio rodó escalera abajo hasta la entrada de la sala de pociones.  
  
"Hermione!!!" Gritaron Harry, Ron y Neville al mismo tiempo. Chicos de Slytherin y Gryffindor se acercaban a ver que había pasado olvidándose completamente de la clase y la prueba. "Apártense, déjenla respirar, no la muevan!!! Gritaba Harry. Ron no sabia que hacer, trataba de mantener a los curiosos lejos de Hermione pero cada vez eran mas los que se acercaban a mirar o algunos a reírse.  
  
Ya eran las 14:16 PM, un minuto después de la hora de inicio de Clases. "Nunca han llegado tarde" pensaba Snape furioso mientras calculaba cuando puntos le descontaría a Gryffindor por tal atrevimiento cuando sintió el grito de Harry, Ron y Neville. "Así que armando alboroto fuera de mi salón, y en hora de clase, ya se las vera conmigo ese tal Potter" y con furia de levanto de su escritorio con los puños apretados se dirigió a la puerta. "Que esta pasando aquí?? 50 puntos menos para Gryff.." y vio el cuerpo de Hermione a sus pies. "Que le paso?" Interrogo a Malfoy que estaba a su lado. "Potter fue, Señor" dijo este. Todos, incluyendo Snape, lo miraron extraño. "Sr. Potter, Ud. empujo a la Srta. Granger de las escaleras??" Pregunto Snape. "No Señor, eso es lo único que Malfoy puede decir cuando le preguntan que ha pasado. Hermione cayo por las escaleras sin que nos diéramos cuenta y todavía no despierta" contesto Harry con toda calma. Snape se arrodillo al lado de Hermione, le tomo la mano y comenzó a pegarle suavemente en ella. "Srta. Granger, Srta. Granger...." pero no respondía "Srta. Granger, Hermione, Hermione..." Seguía sin respuesta. "Se pego muy fuerte en la cabeza." Snape giro la cabeza y vio a Charlotte en el primer escalón y miro la pierna de Hermione. "Esta araña, Potter, tu que conoces muy bien mi oficina" un brillo de malicia apareció en sus ojos. "Ve y en el segundo cajón del escritorio hay una pequeña botella azul, tráela" "Si- Si Profesor" Harry corrió dentro del salón de Snape hacia su oficina. "Nunca había entrado aquí con autorización" pensaba Harry. Se sentó en la silla de Snape y abrió el segundo cajón, ahí habían 4 botellitas pero solo una azul. Harry la tomo y cuando iba a cerrar el cajón vio un recorte de El Profeta con una foto que saludaba y sonreía, Harry la miro mas de cerca y vio que era la Profesora Moore de gala que llevaba un vestido como el del primer día pero negro con orillas doradas y el pelo recogido en un complicado mono, se veía más bonita que nunca, pero, que hacia en el escritorio de Snape? "Potter, que te pasa?? Trae rápido la botella!!" Se escucho el grito de Snape desde afuera. "Eh, si Profesor" Harry agarro la botella y el recorte del periódico que guardo bajo su túnica. Corrió a través del salón hacia donde Hermione yacía. Cuando le hubo entregado la botella, Snape saco su varita y pronunciando unas ilegibles palabras se erigió una muralla invisible encerrando en su interior a el, a Harry a Ron y a Hermione. Snape miro amenazadoramente a los que lo rodeaban. "El que se atreva a cruzar esta muralla será el responsable de que le quiten 100 puntos a su casa, esta claro?" todos los presentes asintieron. Con su varita, Snape hizo aparecer en el cuello de Hermione un soporte para que este no se moviera y una camilla para que no estuviese en contacto con el frío suelo de piedra del pasillo. Tal como Erin lo hizo con él, Snape le aplico la poción para la urticaria que producían las unas de Charlotte. "Potter, vuelve a dejarla donde la encontraste" Harry volvió rápidamente de la oficina de Snape y vio que Hermione levitaba. "Que hace??" le pregunto. "La llevare a la enfermería, ustedes, entren al Salón y preparen la poción que esta en el pizarrón" Snape se había olvidado del trabajo y de la tarea, nadie protesto, al parecer se había puesto nervioso donde Hermione no respondía. La llevo levitando por el pasillo hacia la enfermería. De pronto Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente. "Pro...profesor...." Hermione dijo en un susurro tratando de sentarse, pero no podía. "Srta. Granger, quédese quieta, ya llegaremos a la enfermería, no hable" dijo Snape poniendo una mano en su hombro para evitar que se moviera. "Me.... me duele la cabeza, Profesor" "Te caíste de las escaleras y te pegaste en la cabeza un par de veces y la araña de la Profesora Moore te abrazo, al parecer antes que cayeras, y te rajuno la pierna, pero ya me encargue de eso. Ahora callada y quieta"  
  
En la enfermería, la Sra. Pomfrey acostó inmediatamente a Hermione en una cama y le dio unas pastillas para dormir para poder hacerle algunos exámenes. "Así que la Srta. Granger cayo por las escaleras??" "Así es, la note algo pálida, quizás estaba enferma" dijo Snape que conversaba con Poppy a los pies de la cama de Hermione. "Profesor, necesito que vaya a buscar a la Profesora Moore, ella esta a cargo de la casa de Gryffindor cierto??" "Si, iré por ella" "Cubre el horario de la Profesora Mc Gonagall, debe estar en Transformaciones."  
  
Erin le explicaba a los alumnos de Ravenclaw sus inicios como experta transformadora, de hecho ella era también una animaga. "Admiraba tanto a la Profesora Mc Gonagall que cuando pude me convertí en Animaga" diciendo eso de un segundo a otro Erin se transformo en un hermoso e inmenso tigre con los mismos ojos color miel que ella tenia. Comenzó a pasearse por entre los pupitres, le temían al tigre pero no a la profesora. Una chica, Agatha, se atrevió a acariciar al tigre detrás de las orejas quien le devolvió un lengüetazo. Cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y entro el profesor Snape. Miro a todos lados. "Y la Profesora?? Dónde esta??" pregunto cuando de entre los pupitres apareció un gran tigre que se acerco a el lentamente, se paro en dos patas y apoyo sus patas delanteras en sus hombros. Snape estaba pálido, mas que lo usual, miro al tigre a los ojos y los reconoció enseguida. "Erin?" dijo tímidamente, casi inaudible. El tigre se bajo y camino hacia el pupitre del profesor. Snape vio la inconfundible cicatriz en la espalda, aunque camuflada con las rayas no se notaban y antes de que llegara a adelante se había transformado en la Profesora que el conocía, que ese día en especial parecía una bruja sacada de un cuento medieval enfundada en una especie de corset negro con una larga falda verde. Un par de mechones de pelo amarrados atrás de la cabeza daban paso al resto del cabello ondulado. Miro a Snape sonriendo. "Sorprendido??" "Si. Pero no vine a eso, Profesora podemos hablar afuera?" Erin asintió y salieron del salón. "Que ocurre Severus?, me asustas" dijo Erin llevándose una mano al pecho. "Hermione Granger tuvo un accidente en la escalera, esta en la enfermería y como eres la profesora jefe de Gryffindor me mandaron llamarte" "y... y como esta??" dijo Erin asustada. "Al parecer no es nada grave porque cuando la traía ya había despertado" "Quiero ir a verla" Ambos se dirigieron a la enfermería.  
  
Hermione ya había despertado completamente, tenia un corte en la frente y otro en la pierna. "Hermione, cariño, como te sientes??" Erin se sentó en la cama a su lado. "Eh.. no lo se.... bien yo creo" "Que te paso?? Porque caíste??" "No había comido nada en todo el día, estaba nerviosa, además Charlotte me quiso abrazar y me asuste... todo eso yo creo que hizo que colapsara...." contó Hermione. "Por supuesto, que bueno que hayas despertado completamente y que no tengas nada grave, el profesor Snape me dijo que habias tenido un accidente y me asuste. Bueno, carino, te dejo para que descanses ok?? Cuídate" Erin beso la frente de Hermione y camino hacia la puerta en donde estaba Snape quien presenció toda la escena, el nunca hubiese pensado en besar a un alumno, pero extranamente le parecio tan dulce en Erin. "Estará bien" le dijo Erin cuando llego a la puerta. "Bueno iré a buscar a Potter y a Weasley, me acompañas Severus??" "Perdón?? Ellos están en clases, Erin, no pueden salir así como así" Snape se paro frente a ella. "Así como así?? Son sus amigos, estuvieron ahí cuando tuvo el accidente, no crees que están preocupados??" le dijo Erin con las manos en las caderas. "Vendrán al recreo" Snape le contesto secamente. Erin lo miro asombrado. "No piensas que a ella le gustaría que sus amigos la visitaran?? Si yo estuviera en el hospital, te digo ahora mismo que me encantaría que tu me vinieras a ver. Si a ti te pasara algo, no te gustaría que viniera a preguntar como estas o que simplemente viniera a acompañarte??" La Profesora Moore comenzaba a enojarse y sus mejillas comezaban a tomar un tono colorado. Snape no quería admitirlo pero sus palabras tenían un dejo de verdad. "Creo que si" dijo Snape casi de malas. "Entonces..." Erin ya se había calmado y había recuperado su dulzura. "Puedo ir a buscar a los chicos??" "Esta bien... pero solo ellos dos" Snape dijo amenazantemente levantando el dedo índice frente a la cara de Erin. Ella sonrío. "Hermione te lo agradecerá, para nadie es bueno estar solo en el hospital" Erin paso al lado de Snape y le apretó suavemente el brazo en señal de agradecimiento y desapareció por la esquina del pasillo. A Snape de nuevo le había empezado a faltar el aire y salió un rato al patio a respirar un poco.  
  
"Como estas Hermione?" Dijo Ron, quien era el mas preocupado. "Bien no te preocupes" sonrío "Que bueno que vinieron, y como que Snape los dejo salir??" "La Profesora Moore nos fue a buscar" Dijo Ron. "Y hablando de la Profesora Moore..." Harry saco el recorte del diario "Miren esto" Hermione lo tomo y leyó en voz alta. " Tiene fecha de la semana pasada....Paginas Sociales de Brujos y Brujas. De Vuelta al Colegio. Erin Moore, la ex destacadisima trabajadora del Ministerio de Magia e hija del Auror Ian Moore, dejo su trabajo en Albania por volver al Colegio de Magia Hogwarts a enseñar Defensa contra Artes Obscuras, materia de la cual ella es experta pues era su labor en el ministerio. Tras un largo periodo de ausencia la Srta. Moore ha vuelto a encontrarse con sus antiguos maestros. Aquí la vemos en una fiesta del Ministerio de Magia donde aprovecharon de darle una calurosa bienvenida." "Se ve muy bonita en la foto" Dijo Hermione cuando termino de leer. "Si, pero que pasa con esto?? Es un recorte del diario de las paginas sociales" Ron dijo con curiosidad. "A que no saben donde la encontré" los ojos de Harry brillaron de emoción por su descubrimiento. "No se" "Donde?" "vamos Harry" dijeron Ron y Hermione a los que la curiosidad los carcomía. "Nada mas ni nada menos que en el escritorio de Snape, fui a buscar la poción para el rasguño de tu pierna, Hermione, y ahí estaba, no les parece raro??" Ron y Hermione se miraron sorprendidos. Que hacia la foto de la Profesora en el cajón de Snape? Era la pregunta que los tres tenían en la cabeza.  
  
Ya había obscurecido y se preparaban para ir a cenar cuando Erin se acordó que el profesor Snape se había quedado con su pócima, si Charlotte seguía con sus abrazos probablemente la necesitaría. Se dirigió al salón de Snape, de noche el camino era mas tenebroso que lo usual. Toco la puerta. "Severus??... Permiso..estas ahí??" Entro al Salón y camino hacia la oficina. "Severus?? Yuhoo..., hay alguien aquí??... hmmm parece que no" Entro a la oficina a esperarlo.  
  
Snape no tenia mucha hambre pero igual bajaría a cenar. Pero antes que nada buscaría la pócima de la profesora Moore para devolvérsela. Bajo hacia las mazmorras pero cuando se vio adentro del salón sintió un familiar olor.... manzanas. Camino casi seguido por su olfato hacia su oficina donde se encontró con Erin sentada en la orilla de su escritorio con las piernas cruzadas. "Severus! Disculpa" dijo ella rápidamente bajándose de la mesa "Te estaba esperando.....ehhh.... vine por mi poción..." "No te preocupes, venia por ella para entregártela en la cena" Snape rodeo el escritorio y abrió el cajón y sin mirar saco la botella azul. "Gracias" le dijo el. "Oh, de nada, cuando Charlotte te de alguno de sus abrazos me la pides" Snape le entrego la botella y otra vez sintió que se ahogaba cuando toco la mano de Erin. Se quedaron en silencio un segundo. Toda la oficina olía a manzanas. "Bueno... ehhh me voy, iré a ver a Hermione antes de cenar, te espero allá" Sonriendo Erin cerro la puerta de la oficina cuando salió. Snape dio un gran respiro y se volteo para cerrar el cajón cuando se dio cuenta que algo faltaba, la foto de Erin. "Potter" Dijo en voz alta cerrando el cajón tan fuerte que retumbo en toda la oficina. "Maldito Potter". No entendía porque había cortado la foto del periódico. La había tirado al basurero, pero cuando iba a salir de su oficina, se arrepintió y la había recogido y guardado en ese cajón, ahora Potter la tenia y tendría que dejarlo así, impune, porque seria extremadamente sospechoso que el le estuviera pidiendo el recorte o quitándole puntos por eso. Aunque seguramente encontraría alguna manera de hacerlo pagar. 


	5. Capitulo V Una extraña Navidad en Hogwar...

Hola a todos!!! Gracias Gracias Gracias mil veces por los reviews, estoy super super feliz que les haya gustado el capitulo 4. Les cuento que pondre el capitulo 5 y 6 porque encuentro que el 5 es como relleno, lo bueno se viene en el 6.... caramba la cosa se pone buena jijijijij. Gracias de nuevo y ojala les guste estos dos capitulos!!!!  
  
AHHHH!!! Por si acaso, los dialogos los tengo separados en word pero cuando subo los capitulos aparecen asi, no se por que??, sorry (  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cap V Una Extraña Navidad en Hogwarts  
  
  
  
Diciembre llego al colegio sin penas ni glorias. Los pasillos de este se asemejaban a tubos de viento gigantes. Las corrientes eran muy fuertes y no recordaban haber sentido algunas tan fuertes como aquellas. Las alumnas tenían serios problemas debido a que de repente se formaban pequeños torbellinos que hacían volar las capas y un poco mas.  
  
Hasta ahora todos estos vientos y torbellinos habían cobrado una sola víctima: Charlotte. Filch tenia que andar sacándola, cada cierto tiempo, de los pilares, de los cuales se colgaba de un hilo en la mas absoluta desesperación, debido a que el viento la movía y en cualquier momento se podría cortar el hilo que la sujetaba. Pero ese no era el único problema de esta aracnida amiga, cuando los torbellinos no tomaban las capas de las alumnas, la tomaban a ella. Giraba y giraba hasta que caía completamente mareada al piso, donde nadie se atrevía a levantarla por miedo a que uno de sus pelos paralizadores o sus unas urticantes atacara.  
  
En lo que se refería a clases, las mazmorras era el peor lugar donde pasar el invierno mas crudo. Ni siquiera los calderos conseguían encender y Snape disfrutaba verlos intentando encenderlos al modo Muggle.  
  
"Las varitas en ocasiones no sirven, a si que será mejor que aprendan un nuevo modo" decía Snape restrgandose las manos de frío y de maldad. Pero para desgracia suya, los que siempre terminaban primero eran los de Gryffindor, la razón, la mayoría eran de familia Muggle y los de Slytherin no.  
  
El clima empeoraba cada vez mas y la señora Pomfrey recibía a los alumnos con toda clase de enfermedades invernales.  
  
Todo lo contrario a las clases de Pociones eran las clases de adivinación, con sus chimeneas siempre encendidas y las velas por todas partes hacia de esa sala el mejor lugar. Harry trataba de quedarse mas tiempo, escuchando las predicciones que la profesora le daba, no le importaba escucharla, pero el calor de esa sala lo merecía. Una de las predicciones que le dio la profesora fue "Veo en tu mano que conocerás el amor y sanaras viejas heridas de la misma índole" para variar, no supo si creerle o no, por lo que le pidió que viera la bola de cristal o las hojas de te. Trelawney se decidió por la bola y volvió a decir lo mismo, pero esta vez agrego "Debes tener cuidado cariño, veo un peligro presente cerca de ti... no te deja tranquilo" "Eso ya lo se y usted también, profesora" respondió a eso un desganado Harry. "No cariño, no es ese, hay otro...aquí en el colegio, te persigue..." Harry comenzó a preocuparse por el tono que había tomado, parecía que no mentía. "Ves??, esta aquí, mira...ven acércate y mira" Harry obedeció y miro a través de la bola, al principio solo había niebla, pero de repente un punto negro comenzó a acercarse cada vez mas. No sabia como interpretarlo, por lo que no pudo decir nada. Levanto la vista y vio que la Profesora parecía en un total trance, sus ojos estaban fijos en la bola. De pronto reacciono y vio que lo miraba con asombro. "Lo siento cariño, no pude ver mas...ten cuidado, puede que sea el Grim" Al mencionar al Grim, Harry perdió la confianza que le había tomado. "Gracias profesora ahora debo irme" tomo su bolso y se fue. Bajo de la trampilla y se puso a pensar. "Me dijo que me enamoraría y olvidaría mis penas" "En eso no se equivoco, pero debió haber dicho 'estas enamorado'" Mientras tenia estos pensamientos no se dio cuenta que piso mal en el pie de la escalera y como ya era común, cayo rodando y al llegar al final de esta, se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a recoger los libros que se habían caído "Te ayudo?" dijo una voz detrás de el, era una linda chica de Ravenclaw. "Ehh, Gracias" la miro fijamente y la reconoció. "Oye, yo te conozco, tu eres mi compañera de Astronomía" la chica enrojecio levemente y solo dijo: "Me siento alagada que me recuerdes", le paso el libro de Adivinacion que recogio y se marcho mostrandole la mas calida de las sonrisas.  
  
Mientras caminaba a la sala de Encantamientos recordo la segunda prediccion "un peligro siempre cerca mio", no sabia si creerle y penso que seria mejor conversarlo con sus amigos. Acelero el paso y para desgracia suya se encontro con Snape que sufria de un serio catarro, lo que empeoraba 10 veces su carácter.  
  
"Je puege jaber que jacej en el pajillo, Poder?" "Senor, mi apellido es Potter" "Pog jupuejto que je cual ej tu apellido, mocojo...aaaarrrrghhh..." y este sonido no le agrado a Harry que si no se iba seria alcanzado por un proyectil. "AAAAAAACHUUUUUUU" escucho a lo lejos y volteo para ver a Snape con un panuelo en la nariz dirigiendose a la enfermeria.  
  
Al llegar a la sala vio como el Profesor Flitwick ensenaba a Neville a levitar una mesa. "Muchacho, es Wingardium leviosa maximus, no tengas miendo, vamos hazlo" fue un gran error, Neville estaba muy nervioso por lo que al pronunciar estas palabras hizo que levitara el Profesor, lo que pudo tomarse como bueno ya que logro que algo levitara. Harry entro sigilosamente y se sento al lado de sus amigos que lo interrogaron. "Porque llegas tarde??" farfullo Hermione que practicaba con su silla. "No sabes lo que me ha pasado" y relato todo lo que le habia dicho Trelawney, menos la prediccion de amor. Al terminar de contarles, lo miraban asombrados. "Puede que sea verdad" dijo Ron mientras levitaba su mochila "Ya antes acerto a una prediccion" "Si, solamente a una, Harry, no deber preocuparte por eso, las probabilidades son de una en un millon y si a ella se refiere, ninguna. Esa profesora no le acerta ni al dia de su cumpleanos". "Pero si esta vez es verdad??" insistio Harry. "No me digas que le creiste?" dijo Hermione, dejando la silla en el suelo, mirandolo. "No se, pero hay algo...no se que sera, pero creo que no mentia..." Hermione trago saliva. "Ay Harry, por favor prometeme algo" dijo asustada. "Sea lo que fuere a lo que se referia ella, si te llegas a enterar de algo, por favor, no investigues y si no nos quieres decir, por lo menos conversalo con Dumbledore...por favor" "Hermione, no estoy seguro que sea verdad" respondio este. "Harry, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero perderte, prometeme que no haras nada" "Tranquilizate, estare bien..." "Harry..." lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos y lo abrazo fuerte y le susurro "No quiero que te pase lo mismo que Cedric, tu no".  
  
La noche cayo y Harry no podia dormir. Se levanto de la cama y se fue a la ventana a respirar un poco de aire fresco, lo que logro en seguida ya que una rafaga entro por apenas abrio la ventana congelandolo desde los pies a la cabeza. "Eso fue mala idea" y Hedwig que estaba al lado de su cama se lo confirmo.  
  
Pero a alguien no parecia importarle el frio que hacia. Pudo ver que habia una persona en el patio, no sabia quien era, no podia reconocer la figura ya que estaba obscuro y solo se veia su silueta. Era claro que esperaba a alguien, ya que no se movia. Harry tomo el abrigo mas cercano que tenia y se fue a la ventana a mirar. Estuvo ahí mirando por cerca de 10 minutos hasta que vio que otra silueta se acercaba. Le entrego lo que parecia un sobre o algo similar pero pequeño, intercambiaron algunas palabras y luego se fueron en diferentes direcciones, uno al bosque y el otro al castillo. Se le helo todo el cuerpo. "La prediccion puede ser cierta"  
  
Era dificil saber quien era y no queria involucrar a sus amigos, sabia que se preocuparian por el y no queria verlos sufrir, penso en ir donde Dumbledore, pero "Si algo asi se esta gestando en el colegio el debe estar al tanto... a menos que el confie en ese sujeto lo suficiente como para no poder darse cuenta" penso.  
  
Era sabado y estaba en la sala comun mirando el fuego, cuando llego la Profesora Moore pidiendo los nombres de los que se quedarian para la Navidad en el colegio y solo Harry lo puso. "Por que no te quedas??" le pregunto a Ron. "Iremos a Egipto a pasar la Navidad con mi hermano" "Y tu Hermione?" "No puedo, ya que en mi casa tendremos una reunion familiar y mis padres piensar dar la noticia de que soy bruja, por lo que no puedo quedarme...lo siento" "Ahhh...bueno, espero que te vaya bien"  
  
Dos dias mas tarde se despedia de sus amigos y conocidos. Regreso a la sala comun para darse cuenta que era el unico en Gryffindor. "Por lo menos tengo el sofa para mi solo" pero un bulto color canela, demostraba que Hermione habia dejado a Crooshaks para cuidar de el. Estuvo toda la manana frente al fuego, bajo a almorzar. No sin antes abrigarse muy bien. Salio por el retrato y bajo las escaleras. Estaba todo en un silencio sepulcral "El paraiso de Filch" penso, bajo y ayudo a Charlotte a salir de un remolino. La pobre tiritaba de frio por lo que le dio pena dejarla ahí, la tomo, no sin antes decirle que tenia prohibido darle un abrazo y se la llevo al Gran Salon.  
  
Tenia 12 arboles adornados con cintas doradas, plateadas y escarlatas. Le gustaron los adornos, especialmente los que le devolvian la mirada. Dejo a Charlotte en el suelo y esta corrio a las faldas de Erin que la abrazo al verla. "Estas helada!... te pondre esto" y de un bolso que tenia en su silla saco un gorro, bufanda, un pequeño sweater y ocho pequenas calcetitas. El resultado, algo horripilante. En ese minuto Harry se dio cuenta que no era el unico alumno en el castillo. Habia solo uno mas. "Feliz Navidad, Potter" dijo Draco con una desagradable mueca en la cara "Ven te hemos guardado un puesto" Lo que faltaba, estar en Navidad con Draco en el colegio. Lo peor fue que tuvo que sentarse entre el y Snape, quien todavia tenia un catarro horrible, ya no hablaba solo se escuchaban "Argh, jte jet, jkar y gagagaga" no se entendia nada.  
  
"Sera mejor que guardes reposo, Severus" dijo Erin en un tierno tono maternal "Tengo unas pociones excelentes para estos casos porque en Albania me pasaba lo mismo" "Gajias" fue lo unico que dijo en todo el almuerzo mientras atormentaba a Harry con golpes casuales, Draco no se atrevia a hacer nada ya que Erin estaba enfrente y queria dar una buena impresión. El almuerzo resulto bastante tranquilo, los profesores conversaban de asuntos magicos. Erin estaba preocupada por la gripe de Snape. Harry no comprendia por que Draco se habia quedado. "Que haces aquí??" "Que te importa, Potter" "Me importa" "No me digas que estas sentimental hoy??" "No, solo que ahora, como estas, no tendre que salir de la Sala Comun" "Pero que antisocial, Potter" "Solo contigo, Malfoy"  
  
Al momento de retirarse, Harry lo hizo silenciosamente para que nadie se diera cuenta y para que Draco no lo siguiera. "A donde vas Potter?" "Shhh...." "Harry, Carino, ya te retiras?" dijo Erin comiendo un gran trozo de durazno. "Si, Profesora Moore" "Pero te ibas sin avisar" "Si Potter, que mal educado" dijo Draco en tono ironico. "Bueno pues, como son los unicos alumnos en el colegio, por que no dan una vuelta juntos?" dijo Erin pensando que era lo mejor que podian hacer. Pero se equivocaba, lo menos que ellos querian era verse, pero tenian que hacerlo en las clases que tenian en comun y ahora tenian que pasar la Navidad juntos. "Profesora, lo que pasa es que tengo tarea que hacer, asi que ahora voy a hacerla" Harry no queria quedarse ni menos salir con Draco asi que rapidamente se dio vuelta. "Aldo Poder, tloj pojejorej do dimos tadead pada navidad" dijo Snape con su voz gangosa y mirada diabolica. "Pues entonces no se hable mas, saldran a dar un paseo" dijo Erin jovialmente. "MALDITO" pensaron ambos y aunque no lo dijeron en voz alta lo demostraron al mirarlo.  
  
"No te me pegues, Potter" "No lo hago por que quiera, el viento esta muy fuerte" "Si claro y tu pesas una pluma" "Como si quisiera estar cerca de ti, Malfoy" "Callate" "Callate tu, que ya tengo suficiente contigo" "Tu!! Cansado de mi, disculpa pero yo soy el cansado" "Si, mucho, cuidado" dijo Harry. "No mientas Potter, te crecera la nariz" "Ahhhh....por que no estas en tu casa?? Alla puedes molestar a tus padres" "Ese no es asunto tuyo....uffff... por que tiene que hacer tanto frio??"  
  
Caminaron por los pasillos y aunque no lo quisieran reconocer estaban muy apegados. Las capas volaban muy poco (solo en las puntas), la bufanda daba tres vueltas en el cuello de cada uno y tenian un gorrito que les cubria la cabecita. "Malfoy, tienes algo que se asoma por tu nariz" dijo Harry. "Que?" se paso los dedos por la nariz sin encontrarse nada "No molestes quieres??" Y asi siguieron, caminando lentamente por los pasillos sin dirigirse la palabra a menos que fuera necesario. Caminaron por un pasillo que se hacia infinito con el viento en la cara, pasaron por los salones, entraron a ver las copas que habia ganado el colegio y Harry pudo burlarse de Draco ya que habia una de su padre y ninguna del de el. Salieron, zigzaguearon un poco y comenzaron a pasar por pasillos que no habian visto, ambos lo notaron pero no podian hablar del frio. De pronto el camino los llevo a la puerta de una torre. La miraron asombrados. Nunca la habian visto y no sabian si esa torre pertenecia al colegio. Sin decirse nada comenzaron a subir lentamente, el camino era angosto. Tenia pequenas ventanas que daban al campo de Quidditch, pero ni ellos que jugaban ahí recordaban haberla visto. "Conoces esta torre, Potter??" "No, no la habia visto?" "No mientas, sales todas las noches" "Primero, no salgo todas las noches y segundo, no conozco esta torre" "Si, claro"  
  
Siguieron subiendo y llegaron a la unica puerta que tenia. Era vieja y el fierro que tenia se caia por lo oxidado que estaba. Tenia un gran argolla pegada con unos simbolos que no entendieron. "No creo que hagamos algo malo por hechar un vistazo" dijo Draco mirando la puerta entusiasmado. "No me da buena espina esto" "No me digas que tienes miedo, Potter... ups se abrio la puerta" dijo Molestando a Harry pero la verdad es que el la habia empujado. Se asomaron y lo primero que vieron fue una ventana cubierta de polvo. Entraron y se encontraron con un cuarto de forma circular y bastante grande, tenia libros, objetos raros, balanzas, telescopios muy antiguos y otras cosas botadas por todas partes. Harry tomo un cuaderno y soplo el polvo que tenia, decia "Transformaciones Humanas". Lo abrio con curiosidas pero el nombre estaba borrado pero la materia aun se conservaba. Aunque no podia leer lo que decia (No entendia la letra), se lo mostro a Draco y este trato de decifrarlo, sin mayores resultados. Encontraron muchos cuadernos que tenian distintas materias, asi como tambien distintos anos (1853, 1745, 1876). Lo mas sorprendente es que en todos decia "Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizeria" por lo que supusieron que los duenos habian estado en el colegio. "Me pregunto quien estara interesado en juntar estas cosas??" dijo Harry tomando un cuaderno en el cual leyo "James Potter" y sin que Draco se diera cuenta se lo guardo. "Tienes razon, esto me suena a alguien que no tiene nada que hacer en su tiempo libre" Y en ese momento sus cerebros trabajaron y pensaron lo mismo "PEEVES". Era claro que el era el unico que haria estas cosas, claro que fue antes de que llegara Filch al colegio ya que ahora tenia un hobbie mejor que sacar los cuadernos a los alumnos. Draco encontro un cuaderno de maldiciones de Snape y pese a las advertencias de Harry se lo guardo. "No crees que es peligroso que lleves eso y mas aun si el te pilla??" "Acaso crees que lo leere en los pasillos??, utiliza tu cerebro, Potter...y mira, este dice Lily, pero su apellido no lo veo...que tu madre no se llamaba Lily??" "Si, dejame verlo" lo tomo y pudo leer entre los borrones las letras "E" y "A", eso si que era una ayuda. Lo peor es que no sabia el apellido de soltera de su madre ya que Tia Petunia nunca lo usaba y nuca quiso decirselo cuando se lo preguntaba, "Es malo preguntar" le contestaba ella y con eso le bastaba para que el se diera cuenta que le molestaba hablar de su hermana.  
  
No sacaron mas cosas porque Peeves podria darse cuenta y tomar represalias en contra de ellos. Se abrigaron muy bien y salieron de la torre. Mientras iban por los pasillos voltearon para ver esa torre tan misteriosa, pero no la vieron, habia desaparecido.  
  
Se sorprendieron al pasar por el Gran Salon y ver que los Profesores tomaban el te. Tanto tiempo habian estado en la torre??. Avanzaron entre las mesas y llegaron a sus puestos. "Me alegra que hayan llegado" dijo Dumbledore que tomaba un gran vaso de leche con chocolate "Si se demoraban un poco mas iba a mandar a Erin y Severus a buscarlos" "Pero lo que importa es que llegaron" dijo Erin "Vengan y tomen un vaso de leche, ya veo que por sus caras de fro necesitan uno con urgencia" Se sentaron y comieron en silencio, al terminar Harry tomo las galletas y otras golosinas que Erin les entrego a ambos a escondidas "Para que coman en la noche" y salieron lo mas rapido que pudieron antes de que les propusieran ponerlos en un cuarto juntos para que se hicieran compania.  
  
Harry subio la torre y llego a la sala comun, donde la mini-bestia canela de Hermione lo esperaba saboreando una arana. Se sento a su lado y Crookshaks se acurruco en sus piernas, saco los cuadernos que tenia de sus padres y los miro. Hojeo el de su padre. Era de Pociones. Por todas partes habian dibujitos de profesores y de alumnos, hasta que vio unos de el, Lupin y Sirus. Mas adelante vio a una rata que debia ser Petigrew. "Y pensar que en ese momento no sabia lo que le iba a hacer" penso Harry con nostalgia.  
  
Al final del cuaderno habian apuntes de entrenamientos de Quidditch, examenes y estaban anotadas las fechas de luna llena. En el de su madre encontro pequenos mensajes que se escribian con sus companeras, dibujitos de profesores y corazones con el nombre de su padre. Pero aparte de eso era muy ordenado, casi parecido al de Hermione. El de su padre podia compararse con el de el. Desordenado. Le faltaba materia, en las esquinas estaba roto y le faltaban varias paginas. Se quedo dormida con ellos en la mano, pero se desperto ya que Hedwig habia llegado con una carta de Sirus y queria una recompensa por eso. La puso cerca del fuego y le dio una galletas, las que sobraron se las dio a la bola de pelos que tenia en sus piernas.  
  
Querido Harry: Me sorprende el tiempo que ha pasado y no nos hemos escrito, me pregunto como la estaras pasando, espero que bien. Me gustaria que nos vieramos via chimenea, escribeme, la fecha y hora en la que podemos hablar. Espero que no tengas problemas en el colegio, ya que hasta ahora Dumbledore no me ha dicho nada pero supongo que me oculta algo, me dijo que tus conversaciones con ese Draco Malfoy, cada vez subian mas de tono. Te doy este consejo, no dejes que te altere. Tu regalo de navidad llegara pronto y hasta que reciba tu carta te deseo lo mejor del mundo. Se despide tu padrino Sirius Black Pd: Lupin te manda muchos saludos y te desea una feliz navidad  
  
"Que me controle??, si lo tuviera enfrente me entrenderia" penso Harry. Pero enseguida escribio la respuesta.  
  
Puedes venir a la sala comun si deseas, soy el unico de Gryffindor que se quedo, por lo que es seguro. Si quieres Lupin tambien puede venir. ¿podrias venir en cuanto recibas la carta? Lo que pasa es que me siento solo y Draco, que tambien se quedo no es una gran compañía que digamos.  
  
Hasta entonces, se despide Harry, tu ahijado  
  
Lo enrollo en Hedwig y le dio una palmaditas en la cabeza, lo que respondio con un suave ulular en forma de agradecimiento. Tomo al gato felpudo y se lo llevo a su cuarto. Se puso el pijama y se acosto con los cuadernos.  
  
Al dia siguiente desperto por un alboroto en la sala común. Se puso los lentes, un sueter y bajo. "Son las ocho, que sera ese ruido" Mientras bajaba comenzaba a pensar en lo que podia ser "Una araña gigante" "Un mortifago", pero no quiso seguir imaginado que podria ser. Llego a la sala y vio el fuego mas fuerte, y dos figuras que lo mirabas desde la oscuridad de un rincon, tembló al pensar que podia ser cierto lo que habia pensado.  
  
"Ahh Harry eras tú" dijo una voz conocida. "Sirius" exclamo Harry. "Si" Corrio hasta él y lo abrazo con ganas, cuando se separo se dio cuenta que lo acompañaba Lupin que se estaba sacando el hollin de la chimenea "Que bueno es verlos, ya no tendre que bajar a verle la cara a ese." "Vaya parece que alguien necesitaba compañía" dijo Sirius "Por que tan solo Harry, tus amigos no se quedaron contigo??" "No Lupin, no pudieron" les relato el por que no se pudieron quedar, el almuerzo que tuvieron, la gripe de Snape (donde Sirius no paro de reirse cuando le dijo que decia Poder en vez de Potter), y tambien del descubrimiento de la pieza de Peeves. En este punto ambos parecieron muy interesados. "Sabia que habia algo asi, mi cuaderno no podia desaparecer asi como asi, sin dejar rastro" dijo Sirius. Lupin le pregunto si habia encontrado algo interesante y Harry dio un "SI" con ganas y subio a su pieza y bajo con los cuadernos. Le mostro el de su padre y se sorprendieron al verlo. "De veras no le gustaba esta materia, siempre hacia lo mismo dibujitos en vez de escribir", dijo Lupin mirandolo con tristeza. "Este dibujo lo hice yo, ese profesor era igual a Severus, por algo era el jefe de la casa" dijo Sirius.  
  
Pasaron toda la mañana recordando viejas anecdotas, bromas y otras cosas. No bajo a tomar desayuno pero les dijo que no importaba que esperaran aquí y el traeria algo para comer. Se puso la capa invisible y bajo hasta la cocina, en donde los elfos lo recibieron con muchas loas, pidio algo para comer y tomar. Le pasaron leche, unos bollos, galletas, panes untados, caramelos, pasteles. No supo como subio a la sala común, pero al llegar se dio cuenta que alguien se les habia acoplado, era Dumbledore, que estaba sentado en el sillón. Al verlo llegar le dijo: "Como no bajaste a tomar desayuno pense que algo habia pasado, pero según veo no estabas solo". "Profesor lo puedo explicar todo" dijo Harry dejando todo en la mesa y mirandolo preocupado, pero Dumbledore le devolvio una mirada alegre "No tienes nada que explicar, entiendo que te sintieras solo y que quisieras verlos, no te preocupes, si quieren pueden quedarse hasta el final de las vacaciones, aunque claro no deben salir de aquí". "Sera un placer Dumbledore" dijo Sirius sonriendo y mirando a Lupin. "Pues entonces nos quedaremos a hacerte compañía Harry" Este no supo como agradecer lo que habia hecho Dumbledore. Comieron todo lo que Harry les trajo pero luego cayeron en un profundo sopor. Harry los guio hasta su cuarto y les dijo que usaran cualquier cama. Durmieron placidamente.  
  
"Señor Harry Potter, Señor" una chillona vocecita le susurraba en el oido. "Que...quien es?? dijo poniendose los lentes y viendo dos bolas verdes que lo miraban "Ah eres tu Dobby... que quieres??" "El profesor Dumbledore me ordeno traerles la comida a los Señores y Dobby cumple la orden que el profesor Dumbledore le dio". "Comida...ah que rico y donde esta??, me muero de hambre" "En la sala Señor Harry Potter y ahora me tengo que ir debo limpiar los orinales, los pisos de la cocina...hasta luego" solo cuando se fue Dobby, Harry se fijo en lo que vestia, un cubre tetera de gorro los mismos pantalones y zapatos y para abrigarse (penso Harry) se puso un pedazo de tela maltratada en forma de bufanda, dejando su torso descubierto.  
  
Despertó a Lupin y a Sirius, juntos bajaron a comer. Había puré, arroz, pollo a jugo, pollo asado, ensaladas varias, jugo de calabaza, cerveza de mantequilla y el postre, que consistía en un montón de pastelitos de diferentes sabores. "Se nota que no te mueres de hambre, Harry" dijo Sirius, sirviéndose en el plato de todo un poco. "Será un almuerzo especial el de hoy" dijo Lupin. "Sí, será muy especial este almuerzo"  
  
Mientras comían, Harry se armó de valor para contarles lo que la profesora Trelawney le había dicho y lo que él había visto, para cuando terminó, lo miraban pálidos, con los ojos bien abiertos y con la comida a media camino.  
  
"Es cierto los que nos dijiste" pregunto Sirius bajando el tenedor. "Si, yo no les mentiría con algo así... pero tal vez no sea nada, como Hermione dijo, la profesora no le acierta a nada" "Te equivocas Harry" dijo Lupin pausadamente "Fue ella quien nos predijo lo que ocurriría con tus padres, por lo que no te lo tomes tan a la ligera. Es cierto que ya han pasado años desde eso y que se ha vuelto paranoica con el asunto de la muerte y esas cosas, pero no debes olvidar que entre su locura, puede tener razón." "El problema es que nadie le cree cuando dice las cosas" dijo Sirius más calmado "Debes estar atento, lo más seguro es que ocurra algo cuando no estemos y no podremos defenderte." Harry prefirió no decir nada, pero sabia que ellos tenían razón. Por fin había aprendido la lección y de una forma muy dura. Todo el mundo esperaba a que él sobreviviera, para poder luchar contra Voldemort y poder vencerlo, y no podía darse el lujo de andar investigando, sabiendo que su vida corría más peligro ahora. Prometió (de nuevo) que no saldría del colegio y que cualquier cosa que ocurriera hablaría con Dumbledore.  
  
Pero no quería pasar todo el almuerzo con esta conversación, por lo que les propuso un paseo por el colegio. "Pero no podemos, si nos ven sospecharan algo" dijo Lupin en tono grave. "Y si nos pilla Snape??" dijo en tono de desconfianza Sirius. "Sé les olvida que tengo la capa invisible??." Sonrio Harry con malicia. Y así fue como bajaron de la sala común y caminaron por los corredores llenos de recuerdos para ambos, cuchicheaban lo suficientemente alto para que solo Harry, su guía, escuchara.  
  
Pasaron por la sala de Filch (a pedido de ellos), patearon a la señora Norris, asustaron a Charlotte y Sirius quedo boquiabierto cuando vio a la profesora Erin que socorría a su arañita. "Wow, quien es ella??" le susurro a Harry. "Mi profesora de Defensa contra artes Obscuras y Transformaciones" le contesto Harry despacito. "Esta bastante linda" dijo Lupin.  
  
Se encontraron con Draco y al parecer este sospechaba algo asi que miro inquisitivamente a Harry. "Por que no bajaste a desayunar??" "Me extrañaste acaso, Malfoy?." "No, solo me preguntaba dónde te habías metido" "Bueno, si quieres saber donde estoy puedes ir a la sala común... oh! Verdad no sabes donde queda" Harry se rió para sus adentros, ya que él sabia donde estaba la sala de Slytherin y podía ir a molestarlo cuando quisiera. "Te estas burlando de mí" dijo Draco con las mejillas sonrosadas "Sí, por que acaso te molesta??." "Maldito" se tiro en contra de Harry y se comenzaron a golpear. Lupin trato de separarlos pero Sirius lo detuvo. "Déjalos, lo que menos pueden hacer es matarse". Comenzaron a rodar por el pasillo congelado y al momento de pararse, tenían un par de moretones, sangre en las narices y mucho frío.  
  
"No vales ni los golpes que te di, Malfoy" "Que dijiste!!!??" comenzaron a forcejear, tirarse el pelo, hasta que llego Snape con su catarro empeorado. No lo vieron ya que estaban más entretenidos en darse piquetes a los ojos y pisarse.  
  
"Je puegue jaber que ejtan hajiendo??." Detuvieron sus infantiles golpes y lo miraron asombrados. Su cara estaba completamente pálida, su nariz era más encendida que la de Rudolph y constantemente se evacuaba solita. Tenia una bufanda negra con dibujitos de arañitas en el cuello (supusieron que era un regalo de Erin), mitones y un gorrito en forma de arañita, que tenia ocho patitas que caían en la cabeza de él. Sirius tuvo que contener la risa y Lupin tuvo que taparle la boca. "Bonito gorro profesor" dijo Harry conteniendo la risa. "CIEDA LA BOCA PODER" dijo exaltado "pod tu ateviminiento sedas detenido en mi sala". "Aprende a no darle cumplidos al profesor, Potter" pero al terminar de decir esto comprendio su error. Snape lo fulminaba con la mirada y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escucho a una voz tras su espalda.  
  
"Severus se puede saber que haces aquí?" se voltearon y Harry vio la cara de Snape que sé ponia más pálida de lo pálida que ya estaba, era Erin que parecía muy enojada por su atrevimiento. "Si mal no recuerdo te deje en tu pieza en cama con la estricta prohibicion de salir. Veo que me doy vuelta y te escapas de tu reposo... pues ahora te devuelves a tu cama y te quedas ahí... acaso quieres te lleve en brazos y te tape?" Snape camino arrastrando los pies diciendo cosas incomprensibles y Erin lo empujaba por la espalda hacia las mazmorras.  
  
Al alejarse Draco y Harry rompieron en risas al igual que Sirius. "Que gorro más ridículo" comento el pero lo dijo demasiado fuerte. "Escuchaste eso Potter??" dijo Draco mirando a todos lados "Lo escuchaste??, alguien hablo." "Yo no escuche nada... tal vez fueron los espíritus navideños, Malfoy.??" "Patrañas, ese no era un espíritu... o sí??" "Tal vez te vengan a visitar mañana, Draco".  
  
Harry se retiro dejándolo completamente asustado, lo que mas le gustaba. Subió a la sala común y pudo reírse con todas las ganas junto con Sirius. Mientras Lupin tomaba té y los miraba. "No tienen por que reírse, estaba muy enfermo" dijo tratando de calmarlos. "Si lo sabemos... pero viste su gorro??" dijo Harry y comenzaron a reírse nuevamente. "Oye Harry, y que pasa con esta profesora?? De cuando alguien se preocupa por la salud de Snape??" "No tengo idea, al parecer la Profesora Moore lo hace, no dudo que lo haria por cualquiera" "A mi puede cuidarme cuando quiera" dijo Sirus con un brillo en los ojos. "A mi tambien" contesto Lupin haciendo que todos rieran.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó con regalos a los pies de su cama. El que primero abrió fue el de los Dursley. Era un dulce, el más pequeño que había visto en toda su vida y por lo que pudo notar Dudley lo había probado. Ron le envío una estatuilla de una escoba la cual cuando se cansaba de estar parada en el soporte volaba, la bola de pelos canela de Hermione al verla comenzó a seguirla por toda la pieza. Hermione le regalo una edición limitada del especial sobre los mundiales, la cual no pudo salir por motivos obvios. Lo hojeo y al llegar a la foto de Viktor Krum (que lo miraba debajo de sus cejas super pobladas) se dio cuenta que tenia una dedicatoria: "Parra Harrry Potterr, el mejorr jugadorr escolarr de Quidditch que haya visto". "Guau" fue lo unico que pudo decir, pero luego penso "Como consiguió esta dedicatoria", la respuesta era obvia, él estaba pasando la Navidad en casa de Hermione.  
  
Sirius le regaló un álbum de fotos donde aparecía su padre en época de colegio (muy joven), Lupin aparecia tratando de estudiar, James y Lily abrazados en la orilla del lago, Sirius botando a Snape en el piso, a Peter comiendo, entre otras fotos muy divertidas. Pero la que más le gusto fue la ultima, donde aparecía Lily con el en brazos recién nacido y James atrás con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que según Sirius lo hacia parecer un idiota cada vez que lo hacia. Lupin le regalo una guía para transformarse en animago, publicación clandestina. "Qué quiere decir con "publicación clandestina"??" preguntó Harry. "Bueno ese es el libro que escribimos, con anotaciones para poder transformarnos" explico Sirius con total normalidad "Es muy completo y Lupin pensó que podrías quererlo" "Si bueno, ya sabes... para ir a verme cuando me transforme en lobo..." Pero se retracto al ver la cara de espanto que ponía Harry " Je je je...lo decía en broma."  
  
Harry le regalo a Sirius y a Lupin un Mini-Harry, hecho y encantado por Flitwick a petición de el. El Harry de Sirius tenia ropa de entrenamiento y la Saeta de Fuego en la mano despues se subia en ella y volaba cuando se aburría, el Harry de Lupin tenia la ropa de colegio y la varita en mano que cada cierto tiempo emanaba de su punta el Patronus de él.  
  
Pasaron los últimos días que quedaban conversando de todo lo que podían, parecía que el tiempo se les hacia corto. Llegado el momento de irse Harry tuvo que volver a prometer que no haría nada para buscar el peligro. Llegó Dumbledore a despedirse y juntos vieron como usaban los polvos Flu para irse.  
  
Cuando llegaron Ron y Hermione, Harry les contó todo lo que había pasado, con la boca abierta recibieron la noticia de las visitas de Navidad. "De veras estuvieron contigo??" pregunto Ron. "Si" respondió Harry con un brillo especial de felicidad en los ojos. "Y durmieron en nuestra pieza??" "Sí" "Vaya que divertido, debí quedarme aquí". "Por que dices eso Ron??" pregunto Hermione sentandose a su lado. "Lo que pasa es que salí con Fred y George a ver las tumbas, pero resulta que me dejaron encerrada en una y se les olvido cual había sido, por lo que pase 4 días encerrado en ellas." "Pero tómalo por el lado bueno, pudiste ver lo que tenia el faraón y traer algún recuerdo" dijo Hermione como si se tratara de un paseo de niños, Ron solo le devolvió un par de ojos abiertos y una expresión de "Parece que tu no entiendes lo que sufrí". 


	6. Capitulo VI El Hechizo de Cupido

Cap. V El Hechizo del Cupido  
  
  
  
Para desgracia de Ron y alegría de Hermione, la profesora Moore resulto bastante exigente, igual o peor que Mc Gonagall.  
  
"Deben ponerse al corriente, están muy atrasados" decía Erin mientras los exprimía con materias y Hechizos nuevos.  
  
"Me encanta esta clase, es muy buena" decía Hermione en tono de fascinación al tener una profesora capaz de hacerlos trabajar a tal ritmo que no podían descansar (y en algunos casos ni respirar tranquilos) mientras salían de la clase en la cual no habían dejado de escribir en toda la hora y algunos como Neville terminaron con calambres en los dedos. "Es verdad" Interrumpió Harry "A pesar de pasar tanta materia, es muy buena" "La clase o la profesora?" "Hermione!! Como se te ocurre decir eso??" Aclaro mirándola con asombro "Es claro que la clase se a puesto mas interesante con ella.... bueno y si dices que me distraigo en clases con ella... quien no lo hace?? Seria tonto al no darme cuenta que es muy bonita, además pregúntale a Ron, él por mirar a la profesora no escribe nada" "Que mas da? Si no soy el único que se distrae en las clases" dijo Ron mirándolo de reojo. "Te apuesto Harry, a que no aguantas mas para que llegue la clase de Astronomía con Ravenclaw" "Porque dices eso, Ron?" pregunto intrigada Hermione. "Acaso no te has dado cuenta?" decía intrigándola mas "Como ese ano hicimos la clase en parejas y además tu no dejas mirar por el telescopio, supongo que no te has dado cuenta, bueno creo ser el único que lo a notado" "Dilo de una vez que no soporto la intriga" Chillo Hermione. "La compañera de Harry" dijo tranquilamente Ron. "No es para tanto Ron y no exageres las cosas, ella es muy simpatica e inteligente" dijo Harry. "Y por cierto muy bonita" interrumpio Ron "Aunque es muy diferente a Cho" "Ah, no la nombres, por favor" A Harry aun le dolia que Cedric la hubiera invitado al baile del ano pasado, aunque el ya no estaba, aun seguia acordandose de 'Ire con Diggory.... Cedric Diggory'. Era como abrir una herida profunda. "Por lo menos sabes su nombre" dijo Hermione despertandolo de su recuerdo. "Ahh... mmmm... creo que es.... no, no es...ehh" decia Harry pensativamente mientras caminaban, de pronto se detuvo y dijo: "No lo se... no se su nombre" "QUEEE??!!, .... que no sabes su nombre??.... pero como es posible??, con lo que llevamos del ano y tu no le has preguntado su nombre??...eh..espera un momento, creo saber porque no lo sabes" "Porque"? dijo Hermione. "Creo que es una suposicion pero...... PORQUE TE LA PASAS BABEANDO TODA LA CLASE y cada vez que la ves te pones rojo, nervioso y apenas te mueves" respondio Ron. En ese momento paso junto a ellos un grupo de alumnos, dentro del cual una dijo: "Hola Harry" "Eh.. ho....hola" respondio este poniendose rojo, botando los libros que llevaba en las manos. Lo acababa de saludar una chica de cabello castano hasta los hombros, ojos color canela y tez clara. La vio alejarse y le parecía encantadora verla conversar con sus compañeras y reir, parecía estar en un sueno donde solo estaban el y ella flotando por las nubes. "Ves que lo que te decia era verdad??" dijo a Ron mirando a Harry como si tuviera una enfermedad grave y contagiosa y sentia que era su obligacion hacer que su amigo tomara conciencia de sus acciones y razonara. "Harry, no te ilusiones, tal vez tenga novio" "NO LE DIGAS ESO" chillo Hermione "Lo que pasa es que estas celoso porque a Harry le gusta alguien y a ti no" "No estes tan segura" respondio Ron mirandola.  
  
Los días pasaban y las clases eran mas aburridas. Snape parecía haberse olvidado de la existencia de Harry y fastidiar a Neville; a cambio, parecía bastante ocupado en alejarse de la Profesora Moore y de su araña que parecía fascinada con el.  
  
La Profesora Moore, en Trasnformaciones, habia comenzado una clase teorica de 'Como transformar rocas en lo que deseemos" decia que seria util, ya que en ocasiones no tendriamos animales u otras cosas que trasnformar y que las rocas las podriamos tener en donde quisieramos. Ron tuvo serios problemas ya que como no se decidía en que transformarla (en un pastel o en una estatua en miniatura de la profesora) no logro hacer nada en la clase durante la practica. Hermione, en cambio, transformo dos rocas en un pergamino y tinta (Por si me hace falta, dijo), Harry no pudo concentrarse en toda la clase, porque los alumnos de Ravenclaw tenian clases de vuelo.  
  
La semana que siguio fue mas relajada, Ron entro totalmente emocionado a la sala de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras y por primera vez escucharon que decia "Quiero que comience pronto la clase", fue muy extraño escucharlo decir eso, pero Hermione creyo que por fin se le habia contagiado algo de ella. "Por que demora tanto?" decia Ron impaciente. "Relajate, tal vez fue a buscar algo para la clase o tal vez le paso algo" dijo Hermione mirando el capitulo que le tocaba ver ese día. "No seas pajaro de mal agüero que terminaras pareciendote a Malfoy" dijo Ron con tono lugubre. "No te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo, porque te transformo en cucaracha" "Eso quisieras Hermione, pero para tu informacion no veremos transformaciones humanas hasta sexto" "Aaaaaarrrrgggg..... a veces eres insoportable Ron" La profesora ya llevaba 10 minutos de atraso, nunca se habia demorado tanto en llegar. "No debiste decir eso Hermione" dijo Ron con un tono de tristeza. Pero en ese momento escucharon un caminar acelerado y un abrir de puerta. "Disculpen por llegar tarde chicos, lo que pasa es que se me presento un inconveniente" Ron palidecio "Abran sus libros en la pagina 328, nos saltaremos el capitulo de 'Fantasmas vengativos' ya que no pude encontrar a Peeves para que nos ayudara en la clase. En cambio traje esto..." Toda la clase vio en la mesa una jaula cubierta. "Como les dije, en la pagina 328 encontraran informacion...eh creo que ese no es el libro" dijo mirando el ejemplar de Neville. "Toma, reparte estos por favor..." Neville tomo los libros y los entrego a sus compañeros.  
  
"Que es esto??" dijo Hermione mirando el libro color carmesi que combinaba con las letras doradas del titulo donde se leia "Pociones amorosas y criaturas del amor, para verdaderos enamorados del amor que desean enamorar a sus amores". Abrieron el libro en la pagina que les habian dicho y....  
  
"CUPIDOS?????" dijo Hermione extranada. "Por supuesto, Srta Granger, aunque ustedes no lo crean, los Cupidos, esas criaturas adorables que traen el amor a los hombres, en ocasiones se toman muy a pecho su trabajo. A lo que me refiero es que hay dos tipos de cupidos, el que todos conocen y otro que es realmente fastidioso, poseen una fascinacion unica por el amor, lo que los hace muy peligrosos, ya que por esto son capaces de dar todo, inclusive su vida." Se produjo un silencio en el salon. "Como todos lo saben, el Cupido es un ser que no alcanza los 35 o 40 cm de longitud, no es el mas pequeño ya que ese lugar lo ocupan las hadas. Poseen mucho poder magico y a diferencia de los elfos domesticos, lo pueden utilizar a su antojo inclusive si tienen dueño. Lo peor de esta criatura es que si ve desprovisto de su arco y flecha, posee otros medios para formar parejas.... Alguien me puede decir como??" "Agita sus alas" dijo Hermione "Y al hacerlo desprende de ellas un polen que lleva adherido a estas, lo cual produce que la gente actué sin conciencia de sus actos o demuestre sus emociones" "Perfecto! 20 puntos para la casa, yo no hubiese dicho mejor" Hermione enrojecio. "Como dijo su compañera, se puede decir que este tipo de cupidos son seres malditos, ya que cada vez que se les quita un arma aparecen con una nueva e igual de eficiente que la anterior...espero que esten tomando apuntes" dijo mirando a Ron. "El arma principal de este ser son las flechas, son tres y poseen distintas habilidades, la primera y la que ocupa siempre, es la de oro, de 20 cm siendo la mas larga, se utiliza para encender el amor en aquellas personas que no se atreven a demostrarlo o en aquellas que no poseen ni una pizca de amor" "Podrian probar era flecha con Snape, eso si seria una prueba para el cupido" dijo Harry. "Señor Potter, quiere prestar atencion?, esto es muy importante" lo miro severamente. "La segunda, de 15 cm, es de plata, que hace que la persona que la recibe olvide el amor por completo y si, Pavarti, es muy peligrosa ya que unicamente se contraresta con la de oro" "Estoy seguro que Snape recibio una de esas cuando nacio" dijo Harry tan despacio para que solo Ron y Hermione lo escucharan, ambos parecían estar de acuerdo con lo dicho.  
  
"La ultima es la de Cobre de 10 cm o menos. Su tamaño se debe a que su precencia no debe notarse en absoluto, ya que hace que.... si Seamus inclusive un troll la puede recibir... diga todo lo que siente a la persona amada y si Seamus, en contra de su voluntad. La unica forma que existe para combatir a este ser, es diciendo lo que uno siente a la persona que nos interesa, pero esto es muy dificil, ya que no a todos nos es facil decirlo o inclusive expresarlo. Lo que empeora las cosas es mentirle al Cupido, ya que este puede leer la mente y saber quien te gusta, si lo haces el pensara que te rehusas al amor y tratara de atacarte con todos sus medios. Como pueden ver es muy peligroso y me extraña que hayan pasado de largo el estudio de ese ser en tercero cuando vieron criaturas magicas".  
  
"Profesora??" "Si, Srta Granger?" "No hay ningun hechizo que se le pueda hacer para que no actué?" "Si, se le puede paralizar, pero es muy rapido y eso dificulta las cosas" "Pero no lo pueden agarrar y golpear hasta noquearlo??" dijo Dean Thomas. "Si pueden agarrarlo puede que sea una buena solucion el golpearlo, pero resulta que su cuerpo posee un balsamo que lo hace resbaladizo y que ademas es una de sus armas" "Es imposible atraparlo!!!" Dijo Pavarti algo asustada. "Dificil, pero no imposible, es mas facil si aceptan que aman a alguien y se declaran, pero para la mayoria de las personas es muy dificil, ya que prefieren sufrir en silencio, viviendo atormentados por ese amor, es en esas personas en las que el cupido pone mayor atencion y entusiasmo"  
  
"Me pregunto , si cuando uno de estos vea a Snape trataria de hacerlo sentir o se daria por vencido en el momento.... aunque creo que seria dificil que sienta algo ya que tal vez no tenga corazon" susurro Harry a Ron y Hermione.  
  
"Sr Potter, me parece que Usted no entiende lo complicado de este asunto y como no quiere escuchar mis explicaciones, me da a entender que Usted tiene resuelto el problema del amor en su vida" Dijo Erin acercandose al pupitre de Harry. "Ehhh" "Venga para aca, como ya soluciono ese problema, sera pan comido enfrentarse al Cupido" Harry se levanto completamente rojo, todos lo miraban y algunas chicas se reian en susurros. Llego donde estaba la Profesora Moore que le indico que se pusiera a un lado para que la clase tambien lo viera. Ella se acerco y destapo la jaula dejando al descubierto lo que parecía una guagua de ojos claros y piel blanca. Harry penso que era pelada, hasta que se dio cuenta que tenia un mechon rubio que le caia hasta la mitad de la frente en forma de rulo, lo que parecía una cola de cerdo. (A Harry le pareció muy familiar al aspecto porcino de su primo)  
  
"Esta...desnudo Profesora?" pregunto Pavarti. "POR SUPUESTO" Dijo una voz estridente y chillona "ACASO CREES QUE TAPARIA MI LINDO CUERPO CON UNA DE ESAS TOGAS FEAS QUE USAN OTROS SERES??" Y antes de que pudieran decir algo, continuo. "YO NO SOY COMO ELLOS, YO SOY DEL MAS ALTO NIVEL, SOY SUPERIOR, SOY EL MEJOR, SOY RAPIDO Y NADIE ME SUPERA EN LAS MISIONES!!! SOY FANTASTICO, HERMOSO, INTELIGENTE..." "Que derroche de carisma tiene este Cupido porcino" penso Harry, pero fue un gran error el pensar eso. "TE ESCUCHE!!!!, TE CREES MUY BONITO, EH??.... TE CREES MUY BONITO" Dijo mirandolo con los ojos saltones casi al borde de la locura (Se parecía mucho a Moody). "ERES FEO!!!!" Grito con voz chillona "TE ATREVES A BURLARTE....TU...TU...ESTUPIDO, QUE CREES?? QUE ESA CICATRIZ TE QUEDA BIEN??, PUES DEJAME DECIRTE QUE NOOOO..... TE VES PESIMO.... QUIERO SABER A QUIEN AMAS.....QUIERO SABERLO..." Al decir esto se acerco a la jaula y puso sus diminutas manos en los barrotes, su mirada era tenebrosa (se parecía a la de Tio Vernon despertandose), sus ojos que eran azules, ahora estaban rojos, Harry habia comenzado a sentir miedo y sintio como si alguien leyera su cabeza como un diario, era una sensacion muy rara.  
  
"VAYA!" dijo adoptando su cara de angelito desquiciado de nuevo. "TE GUSTA UNA CHICA... UNA COMPANERA..." Las chicas del salon se miraban nerviosas y completamente coloradas. "ES MUY BONITA CREO QUE PODRIA HACER QUE SE ENAMORARA DE MI" Harry palidecio. "PERO AUN NO SE LO HAS DICHO" Dijo el Cupido chillando mas fuerte aun, esto realmente parecía afectarlo, gritaba como desquiciado cosas como "EL AMOR ES GRANDE NO PUEDEN DEJARLO DE LADO" "SIN AMOR NO SE VIVE" "SI SE OLVIDAN DEL AMOR SE ACORDARAN DE MI" Saltaba como loco por la jaula y seguia gritando. Algunos de los que estaban en la primera fila se pararon y comezaron a retroceder por miedo a que lanzara uno de sus hechizos.  
  
Se movio tanto que cayo de la mesa y se fue rodando hasta donde estaban algunos que salieron corriendo, la profesora tomo el paño y lo cubrio "Este esta realmente desquiciado", pero no alcanzo a tomarlo, cuando de pronto, la jaula salio disparada hacia la pared donde choco. Todos se callaron y miraron con nerviosismo, el paño comenzo a elevarse dejando la jaula al descubierto. El cupido no estaba, el paño cayo y todos vieron a esa guagua desnuda al borde de la locura. "ACCIO ARCO, ACCIO FLECHA" de la nada ambos aparecieron y fueron a posarse en los brazos extendidos del cupido.  
  
Se produjo un silencio mortal, hasta que Neville grito. "NOS VA A FLECHAR" Esto desencadeno el panico y todos salieron corriendo, tratando de esquivar las flechas que el Cupido les enviaba. "DEBEN HACERLO POR EL AMOR" Gritaba el Cupido. La Profesora Moore salio tras ellos tratando de hacerlos entrar a la sala y dejar al Cupido solo para atraparlo, pero con los gritos de los alumnos, los demas profesores habian salido de sus salas para ver lo que ocurria y los mirones detrás de ellos. De pronto los corredores se encontraron abarrotados de alumnos corriendo en todas direcciones, algunos se habian refugiado en las salas y no dejaban entrar a nadie mas. Al ver que los profesores lo atacaban y los alumnos corrian despavoridos, el cupido chillaba. "QUE HACEN??, SOY CUPIDO, EL MENSAJERO DEL AMOR" Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban ocultos entre los que no pudieron entrar a las salas. "Esto es peor que la vez en que Gilderoy Lockhart trajo a los duendes y los solto en la sala" dijo Ron asustado. "O de la vez que trajo los cupidos disfrazados" dijo Harry.  
  
La Profesora Moore hacia todo lo posible por hacer que el cupido recibiera uno de sus hechizos, pero era tan rapido que ninguno lo alcanzaba. "Hay que ir a buscar a Dumbledore" decian los profesores que se habian unido para atraparlo, pero era imposible. Muchos de los alumnos recibieron flechas y por todos lados habian chicos y chicas declarandose a personas que los miraban asustados. Una de estas flechas alcanzo a Ginny y otra a Goyle, que luego de pasar el dolor, se vieron y se enamoraron, por suerte Ron vio lo que pasaba y tiro a Ginny justo cuando Goyle intentaba darle un beso. "Estas locaaaa???!!!! Chillo Ron. "DEJAME, YO LO AMO" Decia Ginny mientras trataba quitarse de encima a Ron. "Esta debe ser la maldita culpa de Potter!!!" Gritaba Draco que trataba de tomar a su amigo y llevarselo del lugar. "No fue mi culpa estupido, acaso crees que haria esto por diversion???" Gritaba Harry, tomando fuertemente a Ginny. "Yo no se que formas ocupas para divertirte, pero esta tiene claramente escrita tu nombre, Potter!!!" Y con eso, Harry solto a Ginny y se tiro en contra de Draco que tambien habia soltado a Goyle. Cayeron y comenzaron a descargar toda la ira que tenian, se daban golpes por todos lados y se pateaban. "Dejen de pelear, este no es el momento!!!" Chillo Hermione. "Ron, Ron has algo!!!!!!" Pero ellos no hicieron caso, seguian peleando, esta pelea no habia sido como las anteriores, esta era salvaje. En un momento Draco le mordio el brazo a harry y este en respuesta lo golpeo contra el piso. Eran los unicos que estaban en el piso peleando y como los profesores tenian mas problemas con el cupido, no se interesaron en ellos.  
  
"CUIDADO CON EL CUPIDO" Grito Hermione y estos dejaron de pelear y lo vieron, los estaba apuntando con su arco. "LOS AMIGOS NO DEBEN PELEAR POR UNA MUJER" Chillo el Cupido y lanzo flechas. Draco y Harry se separaron y las esquivaron, esas y 3 mas, al ver que ya no podian pelear, se lanzaban miradas amenazadoras de 'despues te espero' o 'cobarde'. Pero Harry tenia un problema mas grande, la compañera de astronomia estaba en serios problemas, ya que uno de sus compañeros fue alcanzado por las flechas y trataba de besarla, harry corrio, la tomo del brazo y tiro de ella sacandola del lugar.  
  
"QUIEN SOLTO A ESTE ESTUPIDO CUPIDO??" Bramo Snape que recien venia llegando. "Fue mi culpa" dijo timidamente Erin. Snape no supo si fue por el olor a manzana que ya comenzaba a agradarle u otra cosa, pero sintio que con ella no se podia enojar. "Debemos atraparlo" dijo Snape. De pronto el Cupido dejo de moverse como loco y fijo su mirada porcina y tenebrosa en un profesor. "Severus, no deje que lea su mente" le dijo Erin al oído. "NINGUN ANIMALEJO COMO ESTE ME HARA CORRER, HE TENIDO QUE ENFRENTARME A PEORES CRIATURAS Y ESTE TAPON NO ME ASUSTARA" Rugio Snape que se puso delante de Erin para que no le llegara ninguna flecha. Ella por mientras, miraba por sobre su hombro. "ANIMALEJO?? TAPON??" dijo el Cupido que pareció ofendido con las palabras de Snape. "Insensible, estupido que no sabes valorar la belleza que poseo TU NO POSEES CORAZON" Esto parecía no importarle a Snape que tenia un brillo de satisfaccion en los ojos. "OHHHH PERO QUE VEOOO?? HAY UNA MUJER... NO, NO, HAY DOS MUJERES EN TU VIDA, POR UNA SUFRISTE MUCHO Y POR LA OTRA SUFRIRAS AUN MAS" Chillo el Cupido con una voz muy aguda. Todos miraron asombrados, nadie se atreveria a molestar a Snape con su pasado, no porque no quisieran, si no porque no sabian nada. "CALLATE ESTUPIDA ALIMANA!!" Rugio Snape. "MI VIDA NO TE IMPORTA, CUCARACHA INMUNDA!!" Esto fue lo que rebalso la ira del cupido, nadie lo habia tratado de esa manera antes. De pronto como si fuera iluminado, sintio que habia encontrado su mision. "HARE QUE TE ENAMORES" le grito a Snape y este le respondio. "NI LO INTENTES", parecía que comenzaria una guerra, el cupido saco 7 flechas de oro y apunto a Snape. "ALGUNA TENDRA QUE DARTE" Chillo y las lanzo. La Profesora Moore ahogo un grito al ver que las flechas se acercaban y abrazo a Snape por la espalda, este provoco un escudo e hizo que las flechas rebotaran. El problema fue que estas rebotaran en 7 niñas de 1er ano y otro problema fue que la primera persona que vieron fue FILCH.  
  
Estaba completamente asustado, no sabia como sacarse a las niñas que se acercaban tomandole la capa y mirandolo con amor. Algunos alumnos tomaron a las chicas y se las llevaron. "QUE ME ESPOSEN A MI" penso Filch. Mientras Snape y cupido seguian peleando. Una chica de Slytherin fue salvada oportunamente por Draco, quien no se dio cuenta que habia recibido una flecha de cobre. 'Ahhh... muchas gracias Draco" dijo esta "El placer es mio" dijo el.  
  
Todos pensaron que ese infierno se acabaria cuando vieron llegar a Dumbledore, pero el cupido capto que el no era como los demas y apenas se acerco chillo "VOLVERE AL ANOCHECER PARA ACLARAR ESTE PROBLEMA" y se fue. Todos quedaron completamente anodadados, se habia ido y volveria a aclarar la situacion, pero si el la habia comenzado, pensaron algunos.  
  
Mientras eso pasaba, la chica a quien Draco habia salvado, Isabella Morgana, se encontraba en otro aprieto. "Que te pasa?" le decia asustada a Draco por la forma en que la miraba "Ya no me mires asi" "Me poner nerviosa" "Alejate" "No me toques" "Ni lo intentes" Chillo cuando Draco intento besarla y con un fuerte golpe en la nariz hizo que este reaccionara. "Que hiciste?? Porque me pegaste??" "Intentaste besarme!!" "YO??...debes estar loca, a ti??? Antes beso a un cadaver" Y Draco pago muy dolorosamente el insulto, recibio otro golpe.  
  
Dumbledore dio la orden de que todos los alumnos deberian regresar a sus salas comunes, ya que lo que habia ocurrido era muy grave y de alguna forma habia que ponerle fin. La Señora Pomfrey recibio mas heridos que nunca y no podia creer que un Cupido hubiera actuado de esa forma.  
  
A las ocho todos los alumnos se dirigieron al salon, donde tanto los profesores como el cupido estaban en una acalorada discusion.  
  
"NO ME IRE!!! USTEDES ME TRAJERON Y CUMPLIRE EL DEBER DE UN CUPIDO!!...ENAMORAR A LA GENTE!!!" Grito este mientras reia como maniatico. "PERO SI INSISTEN!!!... HAREMOS UN TRATO, SI EN ESTE COLEGIO HAY 200 PAREJAS YO ME DARE POR VENCIDO Y ME IRE, PERO SI NO, ME QUEDARE PARA SIEMPRE"  
  
El salon se hundio en un gran griterio. "No lo queremos aquí" "Es detestable", eran algunas de las cosas que decian. El profesor Dumbledore trataba de calmarlos, pero era obvio que no podia. La Profersora Moore estaba muy mal, se sentia muy culpable por lo sucedido, pero encontro consuelo en Snape. "No es tu culpa, si no quiere irse, le tirare una maldicion" le dijo él descubriendo que tenia una nueva mirada de odio reservada para el cupido. Con eso, Erin, se sintio mucho mejor. En ese momento el cupido se elevo y todos se callaron, tomo posicion de loto y se concentro. Estuvo asi por 2 o 3 minutos cuando abrió los ojos y se puso a gritar como loco. "NO PUEDE SER!! HAY 200 PAREJAS EN ESTE COLEGIO" los alumnos pensaron que era fantastico. "PERO SON TODAS EN SECRETO, NINGUNO QUIERE QUE SE SEPA QUIEN ES PAREJA DE QUIEN!!! LO SIENTO BRUJO... (Dirigiendose a Dumbledore) ESTO AMERITA UNA PROFUNDA INTERVENCION DEL MENSAJERO DEL AMOR!!!" y sin decir nada mas se fue. Todos en el Gran Salon se quedaron boquiabiertos, pero como les dijo Dumbledore nada se podia hacer. Estaba claro que alguno de los alumnos tomarian sus propias represalias contra el.  
  
Los días que siguieron fueron de locos, estar en los pasillos era tan peligroso, ya que era el lugar favorito del cupido para encontrar desprevenidos a personas que caminaban por ahí y flecharlas. Ron no dejaba sola a Ginny. Tampoco supieron si fue por influencia del cupido u otra cosa, pero en la Cena Dumbledore dio un aviso muy importante, se celebraria el día de San Valentin con una fiesta de disfraces en honor al amor. Algunos encontraron la idea estupenda, otros como Harry, pensaban que las fiestas se habian creado para amargar la existencia de los alumnos. "Me pasara lo mismo que el ano pasado, tendré que ir como rezagado" "Tal vez te toque ir con la mas fea del colegio" "Ron, no le digas eso! Mira Harry, te tengo una solucion, pidele mañana a la chica de Ravenclaw que vaya contigo y asunto terminado." Dijo Hermione. "Como si fuera muy facil" respondio este  
  
"Severus, no crees que es fantastico que Dumbledore haya ideado esto?? Dijo la proesora Moore que miraba a Snape mientras él se servia un trozo de pastel de frutas en su plato. "No puedo creer que este organizando una fiesta de este tipo". Dijo Snape claramente irritado por tener que soportar a ese cupido todos los días y mas encima tener que celebrar algo que a el no le importaba, pero al parecer se equivocaba. "Vas a invitar a alguien a la fiesta, Severus??" Pregunto Erin inocentemente mirando su postre. "No, porque no tengo pensado ir" "Pues yo te invito" dijo ella mirandolo con una amplia sonrisa. Al escuchar esto Snape se atraganto con el jugo que tomaba y comenzo a toser. "Estas bien, Severus?" dijo pegandole suave en la espalda para que desatorara. "Pues que piensas?, Aceptas?". Snape estaba realmente asombrado por la proposicion de la Profesora, ni a el se le hubiese ocurrido invitarla aunque quisiera. Pero ahora ella se lo proponia, acaso se estaba burlando de el por no ir o seria solamente por que lo queria invitar.... a el. Al ver la cara de asombro que tenia, Erin penso que tal vez se habia molestado. "Bueno pues, que me respondes?? Quieres ir?" Snape seguia callado y la miraba. "Severus, te sientes bien??" "Lo lamento pero para ese día tengo otras cosas que hacer y bueno...ademas tengo trabajo atrasado..." "Es mentira, verdad?, dices eso porque te dio cosa que YO te invitara y ahora no sabes si aceptar o no, pero no te preocupes, iras conmigo" lo tomo del brazo "Pasaremos una noche fantastica, bailaremos hasta el amanecer, ah... y por el disfraz no te preocupes, tengo pensado uno que te quedara fantastico, combina con tu personalidad. Me reservo el secreto hasta ese día" Erin sonreia entusiasmada, mientras sostenia el brazo de Snape y miraba hacia las puertas del salon con cierta ensonacion. "Ehhh... yo...." gruño Snape soltandose de Erin. "No te puedes negar, ahora seras mi pareja y punto. Hasta luego" se levanto de la mesa seguida de su inconfundible olor a manzana. "Mujeres, quien las entiende?" dijo Snape para si mismo. Mientras pensaba en eso, escuchaba una voz que le susurro a su oído. "IRAS A LA FIESTA!!!" Al escuchar esa voz chillona supo inmediatamente quien era. "Vete de aquí, que por tu culpa tengo que pasar por esto" dijo Snape poniendose de pie dirigiendose a si cuarto. "YA VERAS QUE PARA ENTONCES HARE QUE ALGO PASE EN TI, TU ERES EL TRABAJO MAS DIFICIL QUE ME HA TOCADO HACER, PERO GANARE ESTA GUERRA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA!!!!!" Grito el Cupido a todo pulmon.  
  
Al día siguiente se enteraron de otra noticia: "Podemos invitar a gente de afuera para la fiesta" dijo Harry pensando que tampoco le serviria esa excusa para invitar a alguien. "Pues eso es lo que estabas esperando, Hermione". Dijo Ron adoptando indiferencia. "A que te refieres con eso??" respondio esta mas preocupada del libro de pociones que estaba leyendo. "Lo puedes invitar" "Invitar??.... a quien??" "A Viktor Krum" Hermione cerro el libro de golpe, se detuvo y respondio. "Pues dejame decirte que me entere antes que tu y ya se lo he pedido, pero resulta que no le dieron permiso ya que tiene un entrenamiento especial por un partido que tienen dentro de dos semanas y la fiesta es este sabado por lo que no podra venir.... estas contento ahora?" y se fue dejando a Ron con las palabras en la boca. Harry intentando cambiar el tema (porque sospechaba que en las vacaciones habia ocurrido algo entre Hermione y Krum lo que tenia a Ron muy intrigado) le pregunto "Con quien iras?" "Con Hermione" "Eh... se lo preguntaste ya?" "No, lo hare ahora" y se dirigieron a la sala de Pociones donde Snape parecía mas irritado que en otras ocasiones, la razon, una guagua desnuda volaba alrededor de el diciendole cosas con su voz chillona. "YA VERAS, CUANDO TE PILLE DESPREVENIDO TE CRUZARE CON UNA DE MIS LINDAS FLECHAS Y SABRAS LO QUE ES EL AMOR, MALDITO ANIMAL INSENSIBLE" "Pues ya se lo que es y para tu informacion el amor me hace vomitar, no soporto ese sentimiento y menos a la criaturas estupidas que la profesan y por sobretodo a ti porque nunca sabras lo que es" le dijo Snape en una preocupante tranquila voz mientras arreglaba las cosas de su escritorio. "YO SE LO QUE ES EL AMOR....ES....ES....ES HERMOSO" "Que descripcion mas compleja, deberias pincharte con una de tus flechas y enamorarte del amor, asi nos librarías de tu precencia por lo menos durante las clases y ahora si no es mucha la molestia..." dijo en su susurro. "LARGATE DE ESTE LUGAR CUCARACHA" y eso funciono, el cupido salio volando del lugar completamente ofendido. Snape hizo como que Harry no estuviese en la clase, garabateo en la pizarra los materiales y rugio las instrucciones , nadie se atrevio a molestarlo, ni siquiera los de Slytherin. Pero Harry y los demas tenian algo en que entretenerse, se pasaron toda la hora espiando a Malfoy que intentaba hacer algo. "Disculpa que te moleste" diijo Draco. "No, fijate que no me molesta que me interrumpas cada 5 minutos, ahora quieres ir al grano?? Que quieres??" respondio la chica. "Quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta??" La chica que resulto ser Morgana lo obvservo detenidamente, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta que atrás otra chica ardía en celos, era Pansy Parkinson (eterna enamorada de Draco) "Me vas a responder o te quedaras toda la noche mirándome?" dijo este en tono nervioso. "Esta bien, ire contigo" dijo Morgana poniendose colorada, al parecer entre ambos habia algo de quimica.  
  
"Vez Harry? Asi debes hacerlo" le dijo Ron "Tendras que decirselo hoy" "Eh.... tengo que hacerlo" "O quieres que te pase lo mismo que con Cho el ano pasado?" para Harry ese era un golpe bajo, aun se acordaba de las palabras de ella "ire con Diggory....Cedric Diggory" "Y tu ya invitaste a Hermione??" "Lo hare ahora" se levanto y camino en direccion a donde ella estaba sentada. Cuando esta lo vio se dio vuelta y le dijo: "Si me vas a invitar a la fiesta (hizo una pausa), la respuesta es si y no lo hago porque no tenga pareja, ya que no quiero que me fastidies lo que queda de la semana por eso" y se volteo para seguir con la poción. Ron regreso al asiento y Harry lo miro asombrado diciendo: "O puedes esperar a que ella adivine y te de la respuesta"  
  
Harry tenia mucho que pensar, termino la clase y subio a esperar la hora de astronomia que era a las 6:30, el tiempo paso muy lento y no se le ocurria como pedirselo. Subio con Ron y Hermione los cuales trataban de darle ideas, tomo su lugar en el salon y espero a que ella llegara. Y asi lo hizo, se sento a su lado, lo saludo y comenzo a ver por el telescopio. Cuando ella no miraba lo hacia Harry. "Ni siquiera se su nombre" pensaba este. Hablaron muy poco y cada vez que lo intentaba, pasaba algo (golpeo, piso y empujo a Hermione en varias ocasiones). No tenia nocion del tiempo, hasta que escucho "la clase termino". Se hundio en sus pensamientos mas desesperados "No la invite, no la invite".  
  
"Harry, aun tienes una oportunidad" susurro Hermione y el la miro con atencion. "Se queda despues de clase como 10 minutos a ver por el telescopio, ya sabes, es su materia favorita" "Gracias Hermione, me quedare" al escuchar esto trataron de sacar a los alumnos para dejarlos solos. "Harry no te hagas ilusiones, puede que ella tenga novio y que vaya con el... tu sabes..." "RON VAMONOS" le dijo Hermione.  
  
Ahora estaban solos, el corazon le latia muy fuerte y pensaba que saldria de su cuerpo. Era una sensacion muy rara, ni siquiera con Cho se habia sentido asi. "Te quedas tambien, Harry?" "Eh, si solo un ratito" "Que bueno" "Te puedo hacer dos preguntas?" dijo Harry. "Ehhh.... mientras no sea que me pidas la tarea o que te la haga..." dijo riendo. "No, no es eso" "Pues entonces no hay problema" Harry respiro hondo, junto todas sus energías y dijo casi gritando: "QUIERES IR AL BAILE CONMIGO?" seria por el tono o la forma en que lo dijo pero la chica parecía muy sorprendida. "Que dices? Quieres o no? Pregunto con un nudo en la garganta. "Me tomaste desprevenida, yo...yo....este....resulta que....bueno...es que no tenia pensado ir" A Harry se le cayo el mundo encima y no quiso seguir escuchando. Se sintio muy mal, se podia decir que su corazon estaba literalmente roto. "Perdi mi tiempo, debi saber que esto pasaria" penso. No sabia que hacer, estaba parado frente a ella sin decir una palabra, solo la miraba, hubiera llorado, pero se contuvo. Ella no decia una palabra y lo miraba extranada. "Pero..." dijo ella. "No importa, lamento haber...digo...Gracias, nos vemos en clases" se dio vuelta y camino hacia la puerta. "Porque te vas? Aun no te he dado mi respuesta" al decir esto Harry se detuvo (Y tambien su corazon, pulmon y cerebro). "Que dijiste??" "Que aun no te he dado mi respuesta, te ibas sin escucharla" "OH...disculpa... y cual es tu respuesta??" penso que si seguia ahí se romperia en pedazos, solo queria ir corriendo a su cama y llorar. "Me gustaria ir contigo, claro, si aun tienes deseos de que vaya contigo" Harry detuvo todos sus pensamientos pesimistas y paso por su cabeza una y otra vez la respuesta tratando de asimilarla. "Por supuesto que quiero que vayas conmigo, por eso te invite" no lo podia creer, le dijo que si. Su corazon, pulmon y cerebro funcionaban nuevamente y decia para si mismo "que no parezca tonto, que no parezca tonto" pero una sonrisa de oreja a oreja es dificil de ocultar. "Cual era tu segunda pregunta?" dijo la chica. "Que?" aun no lo podia creer. "Que cual era tu segunda pregunta?" "Ahh...cual es tu nombre??" No pudo descifrar si era una cara de enfado o de extraneza, pero se alivio al escuchar que reia ("Hasta su risa es melodica!" penso) "Si bajas conmigo te lo digo" "Bueno" y la acompaño. Bajaban las escaleras en silencio y se miraban mutuamente de reojo, estaban rojos como tomate y no se hablaban. Al terminar la escalera Harry rompio el silencio. "Tu sala comun queda hacia alla y no creo que te gustaria que te fuera a dejar hasta la puerta" "Como sabes eso?" pregunto, el no quiso responder. Si le contaba que en segundo anduvo cerca de su entrada, esta le preguntaria que andaba haciendo y una cosa llevaria a la otra y tal vez tendria que contarle de la pocion multijugos y del libro... "Ehhh... porque en la mañana veo que salen de ahí" respondio algo alterado. "Tienes razon y creo que tampoco te gustaria que yo fuera a tu sala comun" ella sonrió. Harry comenzo a divagar "Si va cuando no hay nadie no hay problema" "Un momento, yo pense eso?" "No debo pensar eso" "Y si despues quiere conocer mi cuarto??" "Harry... Harry, me estas escuchando?" pregunto. "SI, si claro" ("Como se me ocurre pensar en esas cosas" dijo para si) "Te dije mi nombre y como no reaccionaste...bueno, pense que te pasaba algo" "No, no es nada, solo estoy algo cansado, eso es todo" "Mi nombre es Agatha" y la vio alejarse por el pasillo.  
  
Mientras caminaba a la sala comun iba pensando en muchas cosas. Paso por la Señora Gorda y se encontro con Ron y Hermione. "Tenia novio verdad?? Y te dijo que no, te dije que no tenian que ilusionarte Harry..." "Cierra la boca, Ron... Harry, si no nos quieres contar lo que sucedió, no lo hagas..." "Ira conmigo" les conto todo lo que habia pasado. Con lujo de detalles. Estuvieron mucho tiempo hablando y supieron que era tarde cuando escucharon un ulular exasperado detrás de ellos, era Hedwig, que trataba de dormir en la sala comun. (Habia tomado ese extraño habito y no dejaba solo a Harry cuando estaba ahí. El pensaba que Sirus le habia pedido eso).  
  
Ya faltaban 3 días para la fiesta y la excitación se sentia por todos lados. La unica que no parecía contenta era Hermione y su motivo era obvio, cada vez que entraba a un lugar o salia de uno se encontraba con el cupido promocionando la fiesta, en las clases con el cupido, cuando iba al baño con el cupido pegando afiches, en el dormitorio donde daba consejos a las chicas, en el desayuno, cena, en la biblioteca. Era natural que a esas alturas estuviera cansada. "TE QUIERES IR DE UNA VEZ???" Rugio mientras estaban con Hagrid en clases. "COMO TE ATREVES A ECHARME SI ESTO NO ES TUYO" Chillo el cupido. "NO, NO ES MIO, PERO ESTAMOS EN CLASES Y NO ME DEJAS ESCUCHAR...ADEMAS TODOS SABEMOS QUE ESTE SABADO ES LA FIESTA, YA QUE TU AMABLEMENTE NOS RECUERDAS A CADA MOMENTO" Hermione estaba realmente alterada. "INSOLENTE CHAMPONA....COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESO??" Estaba realmente histerico y como la clase era con los de Slytherin, una ola de risa surgio de su lado. "No te rías Draco, no es divertido" dijo Morgana mirandolo seriamente y este se callo (por miedo a que le pegara en la nariz). "VEO...VEO EN TI ALGUIEN MUY ESPECIAL..." Chillo el Cupido "VAYA HACEN BUENA PAREJA..... LA CHAMPONA Y EL CEJUDO..." despues de eso se fue a molestar a otro lado Cuando Hagrid logro la calma en la clase, esta siguio sin problemas. Pero resulta que Ron al escuchar lo que dijo el cupido se quedo pensando y dijo: "Viktor Krum" "Que cosa?" dijo Hermione todavia molesta. "Krum es una persona especial para ti" "ESE NO ES TU PROBLEMA Y NO PREGUNTES MAS" Y la conversacion acabo. 


	7. Capitulo VII La Fiesta

HOLAAAAAA Muchas muchas muchisisisisimas gracias por sus lindos reviews, que emocion, llorere....snif snif snif....jijijij, geniales, gracias de nuevo. Bueno y aquí esta el capitulo mas esperado jajajaja espero que les guste este es uno de mis favoritos ¡!! Lo siento demasiado pero no puedo separar los parrafos, en Word los tengo muy bonitos separaditos pero cuando lo subo a la red no se porque quedan asi!!! Perdonenme!!! Bueno, un beso grande y ojala les guste el capitulo.  
  
Cap. VII La Fiesta  
  
  
  
Es el día 13 de Febrero, el colegio estaba completamente alterado. Por todas partes se ven niñas que caminan en grupos hablando secretamente de sus disfraces y con quien irian a la fiesta. En cada lugar se sentia la atmosfera festivalera de la epoca, inclusive las rosas y otras flores habian renacido por todas partes y su olor inundaba cada centimetro del colegio.  
  
El Profesor Snape se habia resignado a la idea de tener que ir con la profesora y que ella le haria su traje, por lo que debio tomarle las medidas (Algo que el encontro totalmente innecesario, ya que ella era bruja y lo podia hacer por arte de magia, pero ella se nego diciendo que era buena costurera y que hacia tiempo no hacia algo y que esta era su oportunidad). Pero secretamente le gustaba ir a esas sesiones de prueba, donde estaban los dos solos en su oficina y conversaban. Le gustaba cuando ella estaba muy cerca de el y podia sentir el suave aroma que cada día le agradaba mas, tambien le gustaba ver como se tomaba su pelo para que no le molestara al medir y como inspeccionaba cada centimetro de su cuerpo, ajustando aquí y soltando aca.  
  
Ellos no eran los unicos que gozaban de una buena relacion, Draco y Morgana se estaban llevando muy bien (Salvo algunas ocasiones en las que, según Morgana, se comportaba como un pelmazo infantil y por ende, recibia un golpe en la nariz), conversaban bastante en las clases y en la sala comun se quedaban hasta tarde. Al parecer desde que le habia pedido que fuera a la fiesta, habia encontrado en ella una compania mejor que la de Crabble y Goyle (aunque no se los decia, cada vez que podia se arrancaba de ellos y se iba a juntar con ella).  
  
La relacion de Ron y Hermione, por el contrario, era cada vez peor. Cada vez que podia, Ron le sacaba en cara cosas que según Hermione "No tenian por que hacerlo y se comportaba como un idiota". En eso ella tenia razon, pero no queria decir nada en relacion a Krum, no lo queria hacer sentir mal, al fin y al cabo era su amigo. Raffaella, una compañera de ellos y amiga de Hermione, habia recibido una carta de su novio, Oliver Wood, diciendo que iria a la fiesta pero que llegaria de sorpresa. La carta la recibio el mismo día en que Harry hablo con Agatha, por lo que tambien ella se habia unido al grupo y esperaba permanecer en el.  
  
Harry y Agatha tambien tenian una relacion de amistad muy bonita. Conversaban mucho y se sentia a gusto con ella.  
  
Ese día dieron permiso para ir a Hogsmeade, para que aquellos que no tenian disfraz fueran a comprar uno. Harry fue con Ron (el cual ya tenia un disfraz), debido a que no tenia y no esperaba que los Dursley le enviaran uno. En el camino se encontraron con Hermione, Raffaella y Agatha que iban a comprar accesorios que le faltaban y a tomar cerveza de mantequilla. Pero mas adelante se encontraron con Morgana y... Draco. Ron no podia creer que Morgana fuera amiga de ellas (mas fue su asombro al descubrir que estudiaban juntas en la biblioteca) y que fuera tan simpatica. En cambio Draco y Harry cuando podian se lanzaban uno que otro insulto, que terminaba en un "Choque casual", en el cual se pegaban un par de patadas y golpes. Compraron todo lo que les faltaba y se fueron a tomar cerveza. En el local de la Srta Rosmenta se encontraron con muchos alumnos e inclusive con Dumbledore que hablaba animadamente con Erin. "Que buena idea la mia, no lo crees Erin?" "Estupenda, realmente usted es un genio, profesor" le respondio ella sonriendo pensando en lo que venia.  
  
A las 7:30 regresaron al castillo y cuando iban por uno los pasillos escucharon una conversacion muy interesante y escalofriente.  
  
"Conque ME AYUDARAS A REPARTIR EL AMOR??" Chillo el Cupido. "Por supuesto, el amor es inmenso y debemos hacer que crezca. Pero dime, tienes suficientes flechas??...porque si no es asi, yo puedo conseguirte algunas con unos cupidos amigos que tengo" dijo una voz siniestra.  
  
"Peeves" pensaron todos los que escuchaban.  
  
"ESO SERIA DE MUCHA AUYUDA, YA QUE LAS HE GASTADO CASI TODAS CON ESE INSENSIBLE INSECTO QUE TIENEN DE PROFESOR...Y PARA DESGRACIA MIA ES MUY RAPIDO Y LAS ESQUIVA" "Pues entonces mañana te pasare las flechas..." "PUES ENTONCES NOS VEREMOS MANANA, HASTA LUEGO" Pero fue un error el que se fuera ya que Peeves termino la frase y dijo "Te pasare las flechas que yo hare y veras como se reparte el amor". La piel de los 7 que escuchaban se erizo, que tipo de flechas haria ese maniatico? El solo pensar que el ayudaria a otro maniatico hacia que perdieran las ganas de ir a la fiesta, pero lo que dijo Hermione "Peeves no se atrevera a hacer algo mientras este Dumbledore" les devolvio el relax al cuerpo.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, fue un nuevo despertar. Se levantaron muy temprano (8:30), ya que no podian seguir durmiendo con las voces que venian de la sala comun.  
  
"Buenos Días Harry y Ron" dijo Hermione que habia entrado a la pieza y les corria las cortinas. "Se supone que no puedes entrar aquí" dijo un sonoliento Ron. "No veo a nadie mas aquí, por lo que pense en venir a despertarlos" era verdad, estaban solos. Se vistieron y bajaron a tomar desayuno, en el camino se encntraron con los pasillos abarrotados de gente que reia y se amontonaba a leer algo. "Que estan leyendo??" pregunto Ron. "Despues leemos, vamos a tomar desayuno, me muero de hambre" dijo Harry, y asi lo hicieron. Habian tortas, pastelitos, dulces, manjares, tostadas, quesos y sorpresas que incluian dulces falsos que al abrirlos salian chispas formando las palabras "Te Quiero", en varios colores. A Ron le salian por montones y a Hermione que le habia gustado esa sorpresa, no le salia ninguna. "Toma, te las doy" le dijo algo sonrojado y ella las acepto.  
  
"Bueno, Severus" decía Erin en la mesa de los profesores "A que hora nos juntaremos? "Huh??" dijo Snape dejando la taza de café en el plato. "Si pues, hoy es la fiesta, que te parece si me esperas abajo de la escalera que esta cerca de la torre de Gryffindor?? Espero que no cambie de posición" Rió Erin. "Ehhh...bueno, esta bien 10 para las 8??" "Si, Perfecto! Lo pasaremos muy bien los dos, este es mi primer baile de San Valentín y estoy bien nerviosa, no se como resultara esto con el cupido entremedio" En la voz de Erin se notaba cierta excitación. Snape no estaba muy convencido de ir pero ya que ella se lo había pedido, le habría resultado muy difícil negarse. Ahora tenia una pregunta en la cabeza que le daba miedo realizar.  
  
"Y....ehhh....mi disfraz??" dijo Snape casi en un susurro y además para disimularlo hizo como que se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta. "OH!! Verdad!! Se me había olvidado!! Que bueno que me lo recordaste..." "Se le habrá olvidado hacerlo?" penso Snape esperanzado. "Lo tengo listo, esta en mi cuarto. Terminaste tu tarta? Veo que si, vamos te lo entrego enseguida" Tomo a Snape del brazo y lo saco del salón. "Ven sígueme" Snape seguía el vaivén de su pelo y era casi arrastrado por su aroma. Llegaron hasta un gran cuadro con un hermoso paisaje de playa, Erin susurro unas palabras y entro como un fuselaje y salió enseguida de la misma manera con una bolsa negra con un gancho en la parte superior. Entraron al primer salón que encontraron vacío. "Aquí esta, toma" Snape lo tomo y de la bolsa saco un frac negro. "Y de que se supone que estaré disfrazado con esto?" "Ah, ya lo veras cuando te lo pongas. Me quedo muy bien y lo hice con mis propias manos, mira todos los pinchazos que me hice" Erin le mostró la manos. "Y tu de que iras?" "Ahhhhhhh, esa es una sorpresa, pero tiene que ver con el tuyo, también lo hice yo misma, nos veremos adorables.... bueno...eso era todo, entonces...nos vemos...es una cita" Dijo Erin sonriéndole desde la puerta. "No, no es una cita" le respondió rápidamente Snape guardando el frac. "Es un baile que estaremos cuidando" "Bueno, llámalo como quieres, Adiós" dijo Erin cerrando la puerta del salón dejando a Snape con su disfraz.  
  
Después del desayuno Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaron por los pasillos hasta uno que estaba desierto y se dieron cuenta que estaban Agatha, Morgana y Raffaella hablando animadamente al lado de un cartel, se acercaron y leyeron: | | | | | | | | | | |Gran fiesta de San | |Valentín, hoy a las ocho en| |el jardín del colegio, | |habrá sorpresas e invitados| |especiales, no pueden | |faltar. | |Con la conducción de | |Cupido |  
  
"Vaya, esta si que sera una gran fiesta" dijo Ron. "Ron, ya arreglaste el problema con Ginny" pregunto Hermione. "Si, la Sra Pomfey le dio el antidoto, ese Cupido no encontro nada mejor que flecharla ayer justo cuando pasaba Goyle" "Lo hizo de nuevo?" dijo Harry asombrado "Pero que obstinado es!!" "Lo peor es que tambien flecho a ese tonto y volvieron a enamorarse. Debiste haber visto lo que me costo que le dijera que no, ya que el queria ir con ella a la fiesta" "Y que hiciste?? No la dejaras ir con ese gorila??" dijo Hermione asustada. "No, le pedi a Seamus que la invitara y como despues de la pocion el efecto desaparecio, ella acepto" "Es mejor que vaya con el que con ese Goyle" opino Hermione. "Pues yo creo que harian una bonita pareja, no lo crees Crabble? Dijo una voz desde atrás que arrastraba las silabas. "Esfumate Malfoy, no te queremos aquí" dijo Harry. "Yo no vengo por ti, Potter...Hola Morgana!! Tan solo daba mi opinion y..." "Pues no la queremos" dijo Ron. "Es mejor que te vayas Malfoy, estas molestando y no queremos disturbios, estamos tranquilos" dijo Hermione "Cierra la boca, yo no hablo con Sangre Sucia" respondio Draco. "Que dijiste?, retractate!" Dijo Ron enfurecido. "Draco, no comiences" le dijo Morgana. "Ron, no importa" "El te insulto, Hermione" "Ron...no me importa, estoy orgullosa de serlo y por lo menos no tengo la reputacion de tu familia, Draco" "Vaya, no sabia que gusanos como tu, tuvieran orgullo" dijo mordazmente. "Draco, porque no te vas y nos libras de ti?" "Me hablas Potter, vaya deberia sentirme halagado por eso" "Siente lo que quieras, pero las pestes como tu, no creo que tengan que sentir, al contrario ensucian el ambiente en el que estan" dijo Harry. "Pues entonces podrias sacar tu asquerosa presencia de este colegio e irte con tu inmunda familia Muggle, ya sabes con tu padre y madre...OH verdad, se me habia olvidado que no tienes padres, pues entonces puedes ir a vivir donde se encuentran, en el cementerio, aunque no creo que sepas donde los enterraron" respondio Draco.  
  
Era bien sabido en el colegio lo mal que se llevaban Harry y Draco y que al menos movimiento acababan peleando. Bueno, pues esta vez no fue la excepcion. Harry se lanzo sobre Draco y cayeron al piso, donde comenzaron a revolcarse y a pegarse. No se podia decir cual de dos se golpeaba mas, ya que cuando uno lo hacia, el otro tambien. Se separaron y Draco saco su varita. "No sabes pelear como un hombre" le dijo Harry secandose la sangre que le caia por la cara. Draco guardo la varita y se abalanzo sobre Harry empujandolo a la muralla, en donde comenzo a golpearlo con mucha fuerza en el estomago y cara, diciendo "Aquí tienes como pelea un hombre". Nadie podia separarlos, lo peor era que nadie se atrevia a meterse, Ron estaba preocupado por su amigo ya que habia sido tratado como un muneco de paja por Malfoy, mientras Crabble y Goyle apoyaban a Draco gritando. "Pegale mas!!" Harry no podia respirar, pero tampoco podia dejar que Draco se saliera con la suya, no podia insultar la memoria de su familia sin recibir nada a cambio, por lo que tomo fuerzas y paro de un golpe a Draco y lo tiro contra el suelo brutalmente diciendo "Aprende a comer mierda, Malfoy" y salto sobre el y le devolvio cada uno de los golpes (Con yapa incluida), lo levanto y lo lanzo sobre la pared y lo golpeo en la nariz (donde Morgana tantas veces lo habia hecho), realmente parecía ser su zona debil. Su cabello rubio habitualmente bien peinado, estaba ahora completamente desordenado y uno de sus mechones caian sobre su rostro lleno de color. "Pagaras por esto" dijo e intento golpearlo en la nariz, pero Harry lo esquivo agachandose, aprovechandose de su posicion, lo golpeo en el estomago y Draco junto la cara de Harry con su rodilla. Hasta ese momento no los habian intentado separar, pero al ver que cada vez se ponian mas salvajes intentaron hacerlo. El resultado fue un combo en la mejilla de Ron proporcionado por harry sin darse cuenta que estaba detrás. Agatha y Morgana les gritaban que parasen, pero esto no funciono. Raffaella y Hermione fueron a buscar a la Profesora Moore para que hiciera algo, pero como los gritos de Morgana y Agatha eran muy fuertes se comenzo a llenar de alumnos, que apoyaban a de los dos. "Pegale fuerte" "devuelvele esa harry" "Muerdelo Draco" eran algunas de las cosas que les gritaban. Seguian peleando y ahora cada uno estaba mas herido. Draco tenia la nariz rota, le dolia el estomago, tenia una herida en la frente que no paraba de sangrar y le dolia cada centimetro de su cuerpo. Lo mismo pasaba con Harry, quien ya no tenia lentes, tenia el labio roto y la nariz, su cuerpo... para que decir como le dolia.  
  
"Draco...Draco detente...Draco por favor no sigas" decia Morgana asustada y a punto de llorar. "Harry, ya para...Harry no sigas!! Gritaba Agatha que estaba en el mismo estado que Morgana. Pero era demasiado tarde, habian llegado a la orilla de la escalera y en un intento desesperado Draco intento empujar a Harry, pero este lo tomo del pelo y cayeron rodando. Al terminar de caer quedaron boca abajo y no se movian. Se produjo un silencio mortal, roto por los gritos de Agatha y Morgana, que bajaron corriendo y fueron a verlos. Los dieron vuelta con mucho cuidado y se dieron cuenta que no se encontraban nada de bien. Estaban muy heridos y casi inconsientes. Morgana derramo unas lagrimas sobre el rostro de Draco, que reacciono al sentir las gotas frias. Lo tomo y lo abrazo, mientras le decia "Te juro que si no vas al baile conmigo te rompo la nariz", lo que en su lenguaje queria decir "Por favor, que estes bien"  
  
Agatha saco un panuelo y limpio las heridas de Harry, quien no estaba tan mal como Draco, lo tomo y lo afirmo con un brazo mientras que con el otro le sacaba el cabello de la cara, "Son unos tontos, no han logrado nada peleando" "Cuando entenderan que pueden arreglar las cosas de otras formas" Harry no respondia, sabia que tenia razon.  
  
"QUE SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ?? DIOS SANTO COMO ESTAN??!!!" dijo Erin que habia llegado, pero no venia sola. "ESTO ES CLARAMENTE CULPA DE POTTER" bramo Snape al ver el estado de Draco. "No fue la culpa de Harry" dijo Hermione defendiendo a su amigo "Fue Draco el que..." "CALLATE, NO TE PREGUNTE A TI" Rugio Snape casi en su cara. "NO LE GRITES DE ESA MANERA Y NO LA HAGAS CALLAR" Le grito Erin "SOY YO LA RESPONSABLE DE ELLA Y NO TU...ADEMAS TU NO ESTABAS Y NO SABES QUE FUE LO QUE OCURRIO" Snape se trago todas sus palabras y no le respondio, ella tenia razon. "Hermione dime, habia alguien mas aquí, aparte de ustedes, cuando comenzo la pelea?" pregunto la Profesora Moore ya mas calmada. Ella nego con la cabeza y dijo "Despues llegaron" "Estaban solo ustedes, muy bien...trata de calmarte...Ron, tu viste quien comenzo??" "Si, profesor, fue Draco" respondio este asustado por la reaccion que podria tener Snape y no se equivoco. "ES OBVIO QUE MIENTEN PARA PROTEGER A POTTER, FUE EL, LO SE, SIEMPRE ESTA CAUSANDO PROBLEMAS Y DESPUES SALE INMUNE DE ESTOS" Dijo enfurecido Snape. Erin que estaba al lado de Harry, no podia creer lo que habia dicho y le respondio: "PODRIAS DEJAR TU FAVORITISMO POR UN MOMENTO Y COMPORTARTE COMO UN PROFESOR ECUANIME, MIRA EL ESTADO EN EL QUE ESTAN ESTOS ALUMNOS Y TU SIGUES ACUSANDO SIN PRUEBAS" Nadie podia creer lo que habia pasado, por primera vez alguien detenia el favoritismo de Snape hacia Slytherin y en su cara... y una mujer. "CRABBLE, GOYLE...!!!" grito Snape y ellos se acercaron. "QUIEN COMENZO??" con ese grito habia hecho que ambos temblaran de miedo y no se atrevieran a responder. "No te van a responder, Severus. No te das cuenta que te temen?? Y dirigiéndose a ellos hablo "Crabble, dime, quien comenzó la pelea? Y no me mientas porque será peor para ti" Crabble sabia que no debía mentir respondió "Draco, Profesora". Morgana que estaba junto a el fue la única que lo escucho decir 'maldito' y apretó los punos. "Goyle, dime, Draco fue el que dio el primer golpe? Y el respondió "No, fue Harry". La Profesora penso un momento y luego dijo "Para ambos el castigo es de 50 puntos menos para cada casa" "Profesora" objeto Hermione "La culpa no fue de Harry, Draco insulto a su familia y me trato de Sangre Sucia" "Bueno, eso cambia las cosas, a esos 50 puntos se le agrega un castigo extra para el Señor Malfoy, y ahora llévenlos a la enfermería, por favor" A Draco, mas que los puntos quitados, le dolía el orgullo, había sido humillado frente a los otros y eso no lo podía soportar. Harry penso que su racha de suerte había terminado, logro comportarse y no perder puntos para ganar la copa de las casas, pero ahora la cosa cambiaba. Lo que mas alegría le dio, fue descubrir que sus compañeros no se lo sacaron en cara, todo lo contrario, lo apoyaban. Le dirigían palabras como "Bien hecho" "Se lo merecía" "No puede insultar la memoria de tu familia".  
  
El camino a la enfermería fue peor, cinco veces tuvieron que separarlos para que no volvieran a pelear y la Señora Pomfrey tuvo que ponerlos en una esquina cada un para que dejaran de hacerlo.  
  
A las 3:30 PM los dejo salir y cada uno se fue para su sala común, sin palabras, insultos o peleas, solo salieron y ni se miraron.  
  
A Harry le sorprendió encontrar a Hermione sola en un rincón. Cuando se acerco comprendió el porque. "Pelearon de nuevo, verdad? Dijo sentándose a su lado, mirando a los demás alumnos. "Es un idiota" dijo esta secándose las lagrimas que silenciosamente corrían por sus mejillas. "Por que fue ahora?" pregunto. "Por..." y no termino de hablar, simplemente se callo. "Fue por Krum, verdad?" dijo Harry mirándola. "Lo sabias, verdad?" "Si" "Como te diste cuenta?" pregunto ella. "No lo se, tan solo lo supe cuando te vi, pero...eres su novia?" "Si" respondió esta y la conversación termino.  
  
A las 5, las chicas se juntaron en el baño mas desocupado del colegio (No hay que nombrar quien lo habita) para arreglarse para la fiesta.  
  
Cerca de las 8, Harry y Ron, ya listos, bajaron y para desgracia de ellos, tenían que juntarse con Draco. "No se porque hacemos esto, el puede encontrarse con Morgana en otro lado" se quejaba Ron. "Será mejor que no lo digas cuando este ella cerca o te romperá la nariz. Por cierto, le dijiste a Hermione de que te ibas a disfrazar??" le pregunto Harry. "No, porque?? Acaso no te gusta mi disfraz de los Chudley Cannons?" Pregunto. "En absoluto" Pero Harry penso que su cabello rojo y el disfraz naranjo no le agradarían mucho a ella. "Y que te dio por disfrazarte de eso?" "Soy un mosquetero Ron, además era el único disfraz que me gusto" Respondió Harry. "Pues a mi me había gustado ese de dragón para ti" y comenzó a reírse con ganas.  
  
Se juntaron con Draco bajo un árbol cerca de la entrada principal de Hogwarts y de la fiesta. "Bonito disfraz, Weasley" dijo irónico. "No comiences, Draco" dijo una voz tras el y se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que era Morgana vestida de un precioso Arlequín color azul, con botas del mismo tono y cascabeles por todo el traje, pero sin duda lo que mas gusto fue su sombrero que se bifurcaba dejando dos cascabeles en las puntas. "No me dirás nada, Draco?" "Y que quieres que te diga?" "Hmm que grosero eres" dijo decepcionada. A su lado venia llegando Raffaella disfrazada de princesa, con una pequeña corona en su cabeza, su pelo completamente liso. Tenia un vestido largo y ajustado en el busto, pero ancho hacia abajo, era de color plateado brillante y tenia lazos dorados en la espalda que simulaban una capa. De la mano venia con su novio, Oliver Wood (que para sorpresa de todos había llegado cerca de las 7:30, su demora fue justificada porque "Había un embotellamiento de escobas que me mantuvo cerca de una hora parado y todo para que no nos vieran unos muggles") que estaba disfrazado de rey con todos los atavíos color escarlata y dorado. Agatha que venia tras ellos, camino hacia Harry. Era una mariposa, tenia el cabello tomado en un mono muy bonito y lo que sobraba de cabello caía sobre sus hombros. Tenia alitas de todos los colores del arcoiris y un vestido similar al de Raffaella, pero con la diferencia que se destenia en varios colores hasta llegar en las puntas a un color mas obscuro que el de arriba.  
  
Harry no dijo nada solo la miro y ella tampoco pregunto, estaba bastante cohibida con su traje. Tras ellos estaba Draco quejándose ya que Morgana le había pegado en la nariz no solo porque le había dicho que se veía igual que todos los días sino que además se había quedado embobado cuando delante de ellos paso la Profesora Moore con Snape del brazo. Erin era un adorable ángel con un vestido blanco brillante, alas y una aureola que flotaba en su cabeza, su cabello estaba mas rizado que lo habitual y brillaba. Tenia una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro que resaltaba mas por el rojo con que había pintado sus labios. Snape, por el contrario, era un genial demonio. Llevaba un frac negro, colita roja que terminaba en una flecha, unas pequeñas alitas del mismo color en su espalda que Erin catalogaba de 'adorables' y un par de cachos en su cabeza. Los representaba perfectamente como los polos opuestos que eran, pero a pesar de eso se llevaban muy bien.  
  
Snape había esperado a Erin a la hora precisa y en el lugar indicado. Aunque se sentía algo incomodo por el hecho de estar disfrazado, no ser el único lo tranquilizaba. La profesora Moore había bajado a tiempo. "Ahhh que precisión, eso me gusta" le había dicho y Snape no había atinado a decir nada cuando la vio tan linda bajando las escaleras, le daba la sensación de que ella estaba volando o que el estaba en un sueno muy lindo. "Eh..ah...bue...hmmm..." fue todo lo que pudo articular lo que Erin tomo como un cumplido y sonrío encantada. "Te ves espectacular" dijo ella. "Ves que me quedo genial?? vamos date una vuelta para verlo" pero Snape no se movió así que ella lo rodeo. "Ah, en serio que quedo muy bien" dijo mientras estiraba la tela de la chaqueta por atrás en la parte de los hombros. "A ver..." se puso frente a el y toco los botones de la chaqueta y le arreglo el cuello "realmente te queda fenomenal, sobretodo las alitas, son adorables" "Eh, si... te quedo muy bien" se miraron unos segundos. "Bueno, vamos" dijo Erin y Snape le ofreció el brazo izquierdo y Erin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo acepto y se sintió tan bien cuando Snape puso su mano derecha sobre la de ella y caminaron en silencio a la puerta principal.  
  
La ultima en aparecer fue Hermione, se veía muy linda, era un hada color celeste y como penso Harry, su vestido era parecido al de Raffaella y Agatha, solo que era mas escotado en las espalda. Tenia un sombrero en punta del mismo color del que caía una seda y como ultimo y mas importante complemento, una varita. No le hablo a Ron y el tampoco a ella, solo lo miro y siguió adelante.  
  
Entraron a la fiesta y se dieron cuenta que el cupido iba y venia flechando a todos aquellos descuidados, mientras que Peeves tiraba unas flechas muy particulares, unas provocaban un fuego falso en la ropa (lo que causo muchos problemas ya que al ver esto se tiraban al lago) y otras que revertían las del cupido.  
  
La fiesta ya llevaba alrededor de una hora. Snape y Erin bailaban al ritmo de la música. Erin daba vueltas y vueltas sonriendo gozando de la música, en cambio Snape parecía tener rigor mortis al bailar, pero no se percato que una pequeña figurita los observaba desde la altura. "COMO LA ESTAN PASANDO!!!!!" chillo el cupido, que traía una estúpida sonrisa en la cara y al parecer, el ponche estaba surtiendo efecto en el. "Oh, no tu" gruño Snape "no tienes que fastidiar a nadie mas esta noche??" susurro malévolamente. "NO!! SOLO A TI, ESTA NOCHE TE LA VOY A DEDICAR...SABES... DEBERIAS ESTAR ORGULLOSO DE QUE UN CUPIDO COMO YO....." "Es un éxtasis, y gracias por informarme, ahora te puedes retirar??" "SI, POR SUPUESTO, NO QUIERO INTERRUMPIR ESTO" y el cupido soltó una risita idiota. "No interrumpes nada" gruño Snape mientras Erin también comenzaba a molestarse. "PUES ENTONCES ME QUEDO!!" "NO!!! Ándate no-te-quiero ... CERCA DE MI!!!!!" le grito casi en su cara. "PERO SI NO INTERRUMPO NADA ..." "VETEEEEE!!!" Erin agarro a Snape del brazo y lo llevo otro lugar del salón lejos del Cupido, porque de ellos dos juntos no podía salir nada bueno.  
  
La Profesora Moore se había olvidado de todos los problemas que la habían traído al colegio, la música y la compania era excelente y disfrutaba ver a los chicos y chicas disfrazados y pasándolo bien. Pero sus mas grandes temores volvieron al darse cuenta de dos peculiares disfraces. Eran dos hombres altos y tal como ella adivino, no eran del colegio. Estaban ataviados con capas negras y sus caras estaban cubiertas con algo que ella no pudo distinguir pero sabia que sus ojos la seguían a todas partes. Nadie se había dado cuenta ya que pasaban desapercibidos por los disfraces. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y se helo. Eran Mortifagos. La miraban fijamente y ella del nerviosismo dejo caer el vaso de Jugo de Calabaza que Snape le había traído, el noto su mirada y se volteo para ver quien la había perturbado pero en ese minuto una pareja los tapo y el no los noto. "Sucede algo??" le pregunto preocupado al ver que ella había perdido todos los colores que habitualmente tenia y que Charlotte estaba delante de ella como protegiéndola. "Eh.... nada, solo que Charlotte tiene sed y la llevare al lago, espérame aquí, vuelvo enseguida" Snape la siguió con la mirada, pero no fue detrás de ella, sabia que estando en el colegio nada podía pasarle, nada. Pero se equivocaba.  
  
Pasaron 15 minutos y no llegaba, por lo que Snape fue a buscarla. La encontró en un lugar muy apartado de la fiesta, a decir verdad, del colegio. No estaba sola, habían dos personas con ella. Al acercarse, estos levantaron la vista y lo vieron venir. A Snape no le dio buena espina y acelero el paso. "Severus, que haces aquí??" dijo Erin muy seca cambiando su rostro, estaba diferente, ahora era siniestro y frío. Parecía otra Erin. "Te demoraste mucho y te busque" dijo sin quitarle la vista a los hombres. Estos lo miraron y solo hicieron un movimiento, le entregaron una carta a Erin y luego se fueron en dirección al bosque. Erin noto la cara de Snape y cambiando el tono dijo "Alumnos. No sabia que tenia admiradores en el colegio, Severus" "Esos no eran alumnos del colegio Erin" dijo secamente y mirándola fijamente y ella le devolvió una mirada fría y calculadora, una mirada terrible. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina a Snape ante tales ojos. "Por supuesto que son alumnos, Severus, y ahora porque no regresamos a la fiesta??" Snape asintio, Erin lo tomo de la mano y se dirigieron de vuelta a la fiesta, pero Snape la miraba sin dejar de estar muy intrigado por la extraña escena. Lo que ella no sabia era que el contenido de la carta cambiaría sus planes y comenzaría el dolor, las confusiones y los problemas.  
  
En la fiesta, la música comenzaba a aumentar su ritmo. Raffaella y Oliver bailaban abrazados el ritmo que fuera sin problema, Harry se había sacado el sombrero ya que le molestaba, Agatha no parecía tener problemas en seguir el ritmo, ni tampoco Morgana. La excepción era Draco. Parecía que realmente le costaba seguirlo, en otras palabras se podía decir que le habían quitado el aliento.  
  
"No me pises!!!" chillo Hermione que trataba de bailar con Ron "Yo no te piso!" respondió Ron, el problema era que el no sentía los pequeños pies de Hermione, pero ella si sentía los pies de Ron.  
  
Al cabo de dos horas, decidieron salir de la fiesta para poder respirar. Bajaron las escaleras y caminaron hacia el lago. La noche era tibia y con leves ráfagas de viento helado. La luna, que esa noche era llena, se reflejaba sobre el lago. Con la luz que esta proyectaba, se podían ver los tentáculos del calamar gigante, que se movían al ritmo de la música y también unos cuantos unicornios habían salido del bosque a tomar un poco de agua.  
  
"Que hermosa esta la noche, no lo crees Oliver?" -pregunto Raffaella "Si tienes toda la razón" respondió este, al momento en que pasaba su brazo por el cuello de Raffaella y la abrazaba. Se habían sentado después todos juntos en una gran silla de piedra que habían puesto para la ocasión. Harry conversaba animadamente con Morgana y Agatha, mientras que Ron discutía con Hermione por el problema de los pies. Pero Harry se percato de una figura que parecía completamente agotado, se afirmaba en un árbol. Tenia la respiración entre cortada: era Draco. "Te sucede algo Draco??" dijo Harry conteniendo la risa. "No molestes Potter" "Por que??, acaso perdiste la forma o tus entrenamientos de Quidditch no funcionan??" "No es tu asunto Potter...o es que ya te cansaste de tu pareja??". Hasta aquí llego el cansancio de Draco y la alegría de Harry. La promesa hecha de no pelear durante la fiesta la olvidaron en el momento en que ambos se empezaron a acercar. "Yo no voy a cambiar de pareja, Malfoy" "Pues hazme el favor de no fastidiarme entonces" "Yo no te estaba fastidiando, solo estaba bromeando, no tienes que ponerte así" "Pues yo no bromeo y menos contigo Potter" "Sabes Draco, te verías mejor como papel higiénico, verías otras cosas y si no sirves, te desechan" "Me encantan tus palabras, son como poesía para mis oídos" -respondió Draco. "Cuando se te ofrezca" dijo Harry enojándose.  
  
"Te apuesto 5 knuts a que pelean" dijo Morgana acercándose a Agatha "Yo 5 a que no pelean" respondió y los miraron sin preocuparse por Ron y Hermione que también peleaban.  
  
"Ándate a la mierda Potter y si puedes llévate a tu madre" "No hables así de ella" dijo Harry rojo de furia. "Por que?? acaso la conociste??". Dijo Draco en tono burlón  
  
Nadie noto, solo Hermione, que el cupido estaba observando lo que ocurría. A juzgar por su cara (la sien le palpitaba, tenia un tic incesante en el ojo) estaba enojado. Harry había puesto a Draco contra el árbol y se decían palabras que si la madre se Ron hubiera escuchado, los hubiera castigado con algo peor que un vociferador. "NO PUEDEN DEJAR DE PELAR AUNQUE SEA POR UN MOMENTO???" chillo una voz familiar. Pero Hermione fue la unica que escucho esta "observacion", pero antes de que pudiera alertarlos, el cupido saco dos flechas, totalmente diferentes a las que conocian y se las lanzo. Se escucho como se quejaban un rato y se tocaban la parte en la que les habia impactado la flecha, pero de pronto la situacion cambio. Del odio eterno que se tenian de pronto paso a.... "Harry, Harry.... como estas?? No te paso nada??" dijo Draco al lado de el, totalmente afligido por el estado de su... "No te preocupes amigo, estoy bien....solo fue.... no se que fue, pero el dolor no duro mucho en todo caso"  
  
Nadie podia creer lo que sus ojos veian, estaban parados frente a ellos, pero no se movian (parecían estatuas de hielo), no hablaban y en el caso de Ron, parecía no estar conciente. Este se hallaba en estado de Shock y era comprensible, que de pronto tu mejor amigo, con el que disfrutas cada momento que retan a Draco, cuando el no atrapa la Snitch, cuando Charlotte lo abraza, cuando mira con embeleso a Erin, cuando Morgana intenta romperle la nariz....de pronto lo llama AMIGO.  
  
"Que les hiciste!!!???" en un movimiento rapido, Morgana atrapo al Cupido de su mechon porcino y lo miro amenazadoramente, mientras Agatha lo tiraba de la oreja. "Mas te vale responder o sufriras algo peor que estar es Azkaban!!!" Grito Agatha. "TAN....TAN ....SOLO....LES....DI....LA....FLECHA....DE....LA....AMISTAD....." chillo suavemente, eligiendo cada palabra ya que se hallaba en un peligro peor que pelear con Snape. "Oh, solo hizo eso Morgana.....Y SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE LO HICISTE????!!!!" dijo Agatha en una faceta nunca conocida de ella, porque habitualmente era una chica tranquila, alegre y ahora se encontraba como un Colacuerno Húngaro protegiendo sus huevos, próxima a echar fuego por las fauces. "Es que pense que como era día del amor, ellos no podían estar peleando y era mejor que fueran amigos.... parece que pense mal..." susurro el cupido al ver la cara de las chicas con ganas de descuartizarlo. Morgana dijo "déjamelo a mi" y comenzó a agitarlo por todos lados, mientras le decía "Arregla esto *%%^%$^%$ (inmundo ser)" "NO PUEDO, EL EFECTO TARDA TRES DIAS EN DESAPARECER" con esto dejo de ser agitado, pero ahora golpeado por un montón de pies furiosos. "Deben calmarse" dijo Oliver separándolos y dejando que el Cupido se pudiera recuperar "Debe haber alguna solución para esto" "NO, NO LA HAY" "DEBE HABER ALGUNA" Rugió Oliver, tomándolo del cuello. "Pero la Profesora Moore nos dijo que solo habían 3 flechas" agrego Hermione. "Este no es el momento de pensar en lo que dijo ella, tenemos un problema ahora" dijo Ron perdiendo la cabeza. "LA CHAMPONA TIENE RAZON, TODO EL MUNDO PIENSA QUE SIRVO SOLO PARA LAS PAREJAS" Agrego el Cupido tocando su mechón para comprobar que no se le saldría "PERO DESDE HACE ANOS SE HAN OLVIDADO DE ESTA FLECHA" dijo sacando una "Y COMO SE LES OLVIDO, NO HAY ANTIDOTO PARA ESTA...CHAO" y el Cupido se elevo y salió disparado en dirección a la fiesta.  
  
Mientras discutían entre ellos, Draco se acerco a Morgana con mirada melosa y respiración entrecortada "No me había dado cuenta de lo bella que eres" dijo tocándole suavemente la cara y recorriendo con un dedo sus labios. Morgana al escuchar y sentir eso, de pronto cambio de opinión... "Ehh... creo que me podría acostumbrar a esto"  
  
El caso de Harry era parecido, salvo por un pequeño detalle. Al parecer la flecha no solo daba amistad, si no que hacia que cualidades profundamente guardadas (muy en el fondo) afloraran con esta. Agatha vio como Harry se acercaba a ella con la misma cara de Draco, con ojitos cristalinos y labios temblorosos. Se acerco lentamente y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca tomo sus manos, se arrodillo (ante los ojos atónitos de todos) y comenzó a decir el mas triste poema que nadie haya escuchado jamas.  
  
"Estaba el, mirándola desde lejos veía como su pelo se movía al viento Pero también veía como abrazaba a otro El no soporto el dolor Por lo que saco su daga y se removió el corazón".  
  
Al Parecer debía ser un nuevo poeta o simplemente lo invento, pero no termino de decir "Corazón", cuando rompió en un llanto descontrolado. Se tapo la cara y salió corriendo con un brazo al viento y otro cubriendo su boca, hacia el baile. Todos fueron tras el encontrándolo abrazado a un árbol. Al verlos llegar, Harry saco un pañuelo y mordió la punta, mientras decía entre dientes "Do siendo, ed que me emodione". Tardo 15 minutos en tranquilizarse, pero al cabo de estos, parecía haber recuperado finalmente la cordura.  
  
Entraron y vieron que la atmósfera del baile había cambiado. Ahora tocaban una melodía de ángeles, suave y melodiosa. Oliver y Raffaella se perdieron entre la gente. Draco tomo firmemente a Morgana de la cintura, avanzaron apegados y con miradas fogosas hacia el baile. Ron arrastro a Hermione a bailar. Mientras que Agatha fue llevada delicadamente a la pista. Abrazo a Harry y comenzaron a moverse lentamente. En ese momento Harry comenzó a hipar, unas lagrimas le caían por las mejillas, pero Agatha no quería que este momento se arruinara, por lo que le dijo suavemente "Esta bien" y le seco las lagrimas.  
  
En otra parte del baile, una pareja o mejor dicho una persona, tenia un pequeño gran conflicto interno. La persona era Snape. Hacia mucho tiempo que no bailaba (desde que tenia 8 anos) y el solo hecho de estar cerca de Erin lo hacia perder la cabeza. No sabia como tomarla y al parecer, el que ella tuviera su cabeza en el pecho de el y que lo abrazarla por la cintura, lo hacia ponerse mas nervioso. Cada cierto tiempo bajaba la vista y veía como estaba ella, parecía que dormía tranquilamente mecida por el ritmo de la música. De pronto, para el, sus labios parecían mas rojos que nunca, como dos frutillas "Que ganas de comerlos" penso "Yo pense eso????!!!!!" Snape paranoicamente miro a todos lados asustado de que alguien lo hubiese escuchado con esos pensamientos tan extraños en el. Pero sin que el se diera cuenta, alguien los había escuchado. El cupido puso la cara mas malévola que encontró, al parecer quería hacer otra de sus intervenciones magnificas. "ERES MIOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Y comenzó a volar por toda la pista y al hacerlo el polen que tenia bajo las alas, caía sobre las parejas , que de pronto comenzaron a acercar sus caras mas, mas y mas hasta que se besaban. "Los profesores parecen inmunes a estos polvos, algo extraño es que a Snape solo lo afectaran" penso Peeves que no le quito los ojos a ellos desde que fueron alcanzados por el polen.  
  
Erin levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos sin brillo de Snape que la miraban fijamente "Que romántico" penso. Se miraron fijamente unos segundos y sin que Erin se diera cuenta su cara fue tocada por la mano mas fría que hubiera sentido. Snape la tomo de la parte de atrás de la cabeza, metiendo la mano entre su pelo y la acerco hacia el hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto, suavemente primero y después se hundieron en el beso mas apasionado que ninguno de los dos hubiera dado jamas. Primero Erin se había extrañamente resistido pero después se olvido de los Mortifagos, de la carta, del cupido, de todo y abrazo a Snape por el cuello y se siguieron besando. Estaban tan fuertemente abrazados que Erin casi no tocaba el piso, pero estaba feliz, por primera vez. La Profesora Moore y el Profesor Snape se estaban besando, el profesor Snape estaba besando a alguien, un ángel y un demonio literalmente, si los alumnos los hubiesen visto no lo hubiesen creído, pero lo mismos alumnos estaban bastante ocupados como para preocuparse de ellos.  
  
Oliver y Raffaella no necesitaron del polen para besarse, al contrario, parecían estar recuperando tiempo perdido bastante rápido. Draco y Morgana al sentir el polen, sucedió lo esperado, pero aumentado tres veces ya que la flecha de la amistad hacia que Draco aumentase su romanticismo (Superando increíblemente a Oliver). Agatha tomo a Harry de la panoleta que tenia en el cuello, lo arrastro y lo beso. Harry no parecía estar consiente que estaba dando su primer beso, se podría decir que no contaba porque había sido forzado por el polen, pero al sentir el contacto de los labios, sintió como que veia nacer un Unicornio.... y comenzó a llorar. Hermione no soporto mas la presencia de Ron (que hasta ese momento tenia ganas de tirárselo a Charlotte), por lo que le dio una bofetada y salió corriendo del baile con lagrimas en los ojos. Ya eran muchas veces en la que Ron la había hecho llorar a causa de sus celos enfermizos. Esta vez ella no se aguanto y sentándose en la misma banca de piedra comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. "Por que no estas... aquí... conmigo??...te extraño tanto, soy la única tonta sin pareja...." eran algunas de las palabras que se podían entender de lo Hermione decía entre sollozos. "No te ves bien llorrrando, no me gusta verrrte trrriste" dijo una voz hosca detrás de ella. Paro de llorar y se volteo lentamente para encontrarse con Krum apoyado en el respaldo del banco. "Vi....Viktor???" dijo y se paro rápidamente tirándose a su cuello abrazándolo. Este se enderezo y comenzó a escuchar las explicaciones que le daba, acerca de cómo la amistad que tenia con Ron se había deteriorado, las veces que habían peleado, de lo mucho que la hacia sentir mal y que la hacia llorar (eso no le había gustado para nada a Krum). Mientras sollozaba cosas incomprensibles, él trataba de calmarla, pero eso hacia que volviera a romper en llantos. Como no veía solución a esto, simplemente le dio un beso corto. Hermione pareció reaccionar ante esto y no espero mucho, se lanzo a los brazos de Viktor y siguieron con lo suyo...  
  
La Fiesta ya empezaba a acabarse, los profesores se despedian de la banda, especialmente Dumbledore que habia quedado encantado con la musica y no habia parado de bailar en toda la noche a pesar de su edad. Los jefes de las casas, era el caso de Snape y Erin, debian llevarse a sus alumnos. Ambos, sin decir nada, deseaban que la fiesta no hubiese terminado todavia para poder seguir juntos, pero el deber llamaba y Erin se llevo a los chicos de Gryffindor no sin antes voltear para ver a Snape que se dirigia a su sala, quien para su sorpresa tambien la estaba mirando. Los alumnos tampoco querian que la fiesta terminara, de hecho Snape tuvo un problema al decirle a Draco que se retirara, lo encontro diferente, pero no pudo preguntar mas porque llego Morgana ofreciendose a llevarlo ella misma al colegio (claro que de pronto desaparecieron del camino).  
  
De Ron no se supo mas, de hecho no estaba al termino de la fiesta. Todo el mundo quedo sorprendido al ver que Krum habia llegado y tuvieron que explicarle lo sucedido con el cupido ya que no encontro normal el comportamiento de Harry. Mientras caminaban de regreso al castillo, Harry parecia estar mas tranquilo y conversaba. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras principales, se despidieron. Oliver y Viktor se fueron a Hogsmeade donde arrendarian una pieza (no sin antes llevarse un beso de Raffaela "Para el camino" dijo Oliver). Agatha se despidio de Harry muy triste, no le gusto que el cupido lo hubiera flechado, pero ya se desquitaria. Mientras veian alejarse a Oliver y Krum escucharon unos ruidos entre los matorrales y se sorprendieron mucho al ver salir a Draco completamente despeinado y a Morgana que ya no tenia el sombrero y tenia el cabello lleno de pasto. No quisieron preguntar que habia pasado, pero Draco al ver la cara de asombro ellos dijo rapidamente: "Morgana sufrio el terrible ataque de un insecto Kamikaze que se le metio en la ropa y tuve que ayudar a sacarselo" "Si, si, era super grande, ufff y muy feo...era verde...si, era verde con manchas rojas...si...eso..." acoto ella y ambos se retiraron a su sala comun.  
  
Agatha se despidio de los que quedaban y se fue planeando la forma en la que podia vengarse del Cupido. Hermione y Raffaella no dijieron nada, pero comprendian como debia sentirse ella. "Si mi compañero se pusiera a llorar por cualquier cosa, estaria loca" dijo Raffaella.  
  
En un lugar muy apartado una persona no sufria la misma suerte. "Por que habran venido???..... Como me encontraron??" decia Erin nerviosa, mientras metia la mano en un bolsillo invisible de su vestido y sacaba una carta. "Y ahora que quieren???, No tengo nada que ver con ellos" se repetia tratando de convenserse. "El objetivo es otro, debes sacarlo y averiguar todo. Si se interpone, eliminalo. Espera mas instrucciones"  
  
La carta tan solo decia eso, ella sabia lo que significaba y la hizo temblar de los pies a la cabeza. Pronuncio las palabras "Flamerum" y de la palma de la mano salio una llama, comenzo a quemar la carta, mientras se hundia en pensamientos "Eso era a lo que venia" "Pero no puedo hacer esto, no creo que pueda, pero tengo que hacerlo". La carta ahora era solo cenizas, que con una rafaga de viento volaron en todas las direcciones, sin dejar rastro de lo que contenia. "Sera mejor asi, sin pruebas, sin palabras, sin testigos" y se encamino de vuelta hacia el castillo.  
  
Al día siguiente no se pudo mantener en secreto lo que habia pasado, debido a Harry invito a tomar desayuno a Draco a la mesa de Gryffindor. Ese día domingo pasearon por todo el colegio hablando como amigos eternos, Draco invito a almorzar a Harry a su mesa y por primera vez ambas casas estuvieron de acuerdo en encerrarlos. Pero no duro mucho ya que tenian clases el día siguiente. Este día fue terrible, especialmente para Snape que al encontrarse con Harry en el pasillo le gritaba. "ACASO ES DEFICIENTE MENTAL, POTTER??!!" "No me grite de esa manera profesor" "TE GRITO COMO QUIERA" "Lo....Profesod do me grite...." y se largo a llorar. "NO LLORE....ACASO ES UN..." "Profesor" dijo Draco que llego al rescate de su amigo "No le grite de esa manera, lo que pasa es que esta un poco sensible y..." "Desde cuando tu estas a su favor??" Susurro amenazadoramente Snape. "Siempre he sido su amigo..." no tuvo que decir nada mas y Snape se fue echando maldiciones por todos lados. El problema era que no podia sacarse de la cabeza lo ocurrido en la fiesta y eso lo tenia de muy mal humor, de hecho el Domingo ni salio de su oficina para evitar a Erin y ella hizo lo mismo. "No pude respetar la relacion de colegas que tenemos" pensaba mientras que a zancadas llegaba a la clase que tenia. Ese día al desayuno habia sido la primera vez que habia visto a Erin desde la fiesta, ella ya estaba sentada en su puesto habitual. Apenas hablaron, cruzaron un "Buenos Días" y algunas miradas de reojo, pero ni una sola palabra mas, ni pensar de hablar de lo que habia ocurrido en la fiesta. Snape abrió la puerta del salon de una patada, rugio los ingredientes y garabateo las instrucciones en el pizarron.  
  
Pero el no era el único que la pasaba mal, Agatha no quería ver a Harry ni en pintura, el solo hecho de que al verla rompiera en llantos la tenia muy alterada y no podía olvidar el beso forzado que le había dado. "Cuando encuentre a ese cupido, sabrá lo que es sentir dolor, ya vera que conmigo no se juega" "Podrías calmarte un poco?? No puedes estar tan mal" decía Morgana que abrazaba a su amiga. "No sabes como me siento" "Tanto te gusta??" pregunto Hermione dejando a un lado el libro de Transformaciones. "No....no lo se....me agrada pero...." "Te gusta y sufres porque tu primer beso fue atroz" agrego Raffaella mientras tragaba un pedazo de chocolate "Te entiendo, se por lo que estas pasando, yo estuve casi 3 meses sin ver a Oliver y eso casi me vuelve loca" "Debes ser fuerte, mañana se acaba el efecto" "Lo se Hermione, pero si no se acuerda, si después de eso... si no quiere verme....si piensa que...que..." "Mira" interrumpio Morgana sujetandola de los hombros "Si piensa que no sirves, que no vales nada y si s atreve a pensar que tan solo fue un baile..." tomo aire "Sabra quien es Isabella Morgana, por algo estoy en Slytherin y por algo mi tatara tatara abuela fue la Bruja Morgana, sabra que no estas sola..." "Si, que no se atreva a pensar eso, si piensa que porque soy su amiga le perdonare que te haga sufrir de esta manera, esta muy equivocado Harry" dijo Hermione amenazante. "Yo las apoyo chicas" Agrego Raffaella.  
  
El problema era que Harry no se acordaba del beso y no sabia lo que le esperaba, debia aclarar sus sentimientos antes que perdiera a alguien a quien queria mas que a una amiga.  
  
Por fin llego el día esperado por todo el colegio, se acababan los tres días de efecto "Amistad", pero no sabian en que momento preciso se terminaria. Cerca de las 3 de la tarde, comenzo a hacerse notorio que el efecto pronto acabaria (discordaban y tenian pequenas discuciones), a las cinco ya no se decian AMIGO. A las seis ya no quedaba efecto alguno, luego de una discusión, ya que Draco piso un gusano, Harry se lanzo sobre el y comenzaron a pelear. El mas contento por esta situacion era Ron, el que al ver esto le comenzaron a caer lagrimas y ayudo a separarlos.  
  
Mientras se iban a la sala comun, Ron le contaba en forma muy acelerada lo que habia ocurrido. A este le sorprendio que no se acordara de lo que habia hecho (y lo agradecia, ya que no queria acordarse de los poemas por miedo a que volviera a llorar).  
  
Todo estaba bien hasta que se encontro en el camino con Agatha. "Hola Agatha" "Hola" "Como has estado??" "Bien" "Dime..." "Sabes? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y ahora deberia estar en la biblioteca haciendo la tarea...hasta luego" Ninguno entendio por que se comporto de esta forma, pero Harry se preocupo. Los días que siguieron fueron iguales, ella lo evitaba y siempre tenia que hacer algo cuando el la invitaba a dar un paseo. Una vez trato de solucionar lo que ocurria y la arrincono. "Se puede saber porque me evitas?" "No, no lo hago" "No? Entonces, por que te ocultas entre tus amigas y siempre estas ocupada cuando quiero hablar contigo??" Ella solo lo miro. "No me vas a responder mis preguntas?" "Respondeme esta tu, te acuerrdas de lo que paso en la fiesta?" "No, no me acuerdo, Ron solo me dijo que hice el ridiculo diciendo poemas y que me ponia a llorar cada vez que los contaba" "Hacias el ridiculo, verdad??...Pues los poemas me los dijiste a mi y yo no los encontre ridiculos...Se nota que solo me invitaste para no quedarte solo y ahora, si me disculpas tengo que ir con personas que me valoran por lo que soy y les importo..." dirigio una mirada de ofendida hacia Harry y salio corriendo. "Pero tu si me importas" dijo mientras la veia alejarse, pero fue casi un susurro.  
  
Harry, al llegar a la sala comun busco a Hermione por todos lados, pero no estaba. Pavarti le dijo que estaba en su cuarto con Raffaella y antes de que continuara salio en direccion al cuarto, no toco la puerta, la abrió de golpe y la cerro con seguro. Adentro, ellas lo miraban con asombro por la osadia de entrar asi y por la cara que traia. "Quiero saber que ocurrio con Agatha en el baile y no quiero que me oculten nada" dijo acercandose y sentandose en la cama frente a ellas.  
  
De a poco fueron contandole lo que ocurrio despues de que el cupido lo flecho, lo del baile, los poemas, pero se saltaron la parte del beso. "Eso es todo?? Osea que ella esta enojada conmigo por los poemas, vaya que raro...sabes supe por ahí que el cupido solto el polen que tenia y que casi todos terminaron afectados, diganme, ese polen no me afectó, verdad?" "Bueno, tu estabas bajo la influencia de la flecha..." comenzo a decir Hermione. "Pero Agatha no... que ocurrio??" "Por que quieres saberlo??, que no te das cuenta que ya la has hecho sufrir bastante" interrumpio Raffaella. "Necesito saberlo!" Harry se paro. Comenzaba a alterarse ante la negativa de ellas. "Lo que ocurrio, Harry..." dijo Hermione y el la miro "Es que se besaron y tu como estabas bajo el influjo de la flecha lo olvidaste, eso le dolio mucho" "Nos besamos??!!" se sento en la cama con la boca abierta y con los ojos proximos a salirse de sus orbitas. "Gracias eso, era lo que queria saber"  
  
Salio de la pieza y se encontro con Pavarti ardiendo en llamas por su atrevimiento, pero no le hizo caso. "Como pude olvidar eso??", miro la hora, las 7 y media, si se apuraba podria encontrarla en la biblioteca, ya que era el unico lugar posible donde podria ubicarla. Corrio, bajo escaleras, choco con gente y pregunto, pero ella no estaba ahí. "Se fue recien, dijo que le dolia la cabeza" fue lo unico que logro sacarle a sus compañeras que parecían decididas a no decir nada. "Donde estas?? Es martes pero puede ser que..." y salio corriendo nuevamente. En el camino vio a Draco y Morgana abrazados en una baranda mirando las estrellas, sintio un poco de envidia, pero debia seguir su camino. Llego hasta el balcon donde hacia astronomia y no se equivoco, ella estaba ahí con su telescopio. Se acerco sigilosamente y dijo... "Disculpa por olvidarme de eso..." Ella se sobresalto al escuchar su voz tan de repente, lo miro y siguio con lo suyo. "No es gran cosa y ademas no me importa" "No?, pues entonces por que estabas asi?" "No era nada, tan solo fue un beso y solo eso. "Para mi no, ese, aunque estuviera bajo la influencia de la flecha, era mi primer beso" "Pues tambien era el mio y no le doy tanta importancia" "No mientas" dijo Harry en un tono duro. Agatha dejo de mirar por el telescopio y lo enfrento. "No tengo porque mentirte y si lo olvidaste fue porque no fue importante para ti tampoco" "A... Mira.... no me acuerdo de nada... nada... fue como si estuviese estado 3 días en blanco y creeme, no me hubiera gustado olvidarme de eso" No sabia de donde, pero saco las fuerzas para decirselo, si no aclaraba esto ahora, no veia cuando lo haria. "Mira yo..." "Ya tuve suficiente Harry....que no comprendes como me senti en ese momento, como te ponias al verme, tal vez exagere....pero me dolio la forma en que te comportaste cuando estabas conciente, me heriste" "No lo quise hacer a proposito, si fuera lo contrario, no hubiera ido al dormitorio de las chicas y preguntarle a Hermione y Raffaella, para encontrarme con Pavarti que casi me hecha un demonio encima" "Hiciste que???" ella lo miraba asombrada y no sabia que decir. "Podemos seguir discutiendo toda la noche de esta manera, pero sera mejor que vaya al grano....quiero que escuches y no me interrupas..." Se aclaro la garganta "No debi tratarte de esa manera y es cierto que no debi dejar pasar dos semanas para preguntar que paso, la verdad es que tuve dos semanas para darme cuenta de lo importante y valiosa que eres para mi" Agatha comenzo a sonrojarse. "No se si te sonara cursi o no, pero lo cierto es que desde que eres mi compañera en Astronomia no te he quitado los ojos de encima, me costo mucho pedirte que fueras al baile conmigo y tenia miedo que me dijeras que no, pero al fin y al cabo.... me gustas" "Que?" dijo Agatha. "Me gustas" "Ah....ah...." estaba muy nerviosa pero no era la unica, bajo los pantalones de Harry sus piernas temblaban como anciano al caminar y el solo hecho de que ella no dijera nada y solo lo mirara, lo ponia mas nervioso. "El beso que nos dimos si fue importante" "Yo.... no lo sabia" parecía que ahora ella era la que sufria de la flecha de cupido "Lo.... lo lamento, lo lamento tanto, pero me dolio que lo olvidaras y que hicieras como que no habia ocurrido nada" "Yo no quise hacerlo" se acerco y no sabia como tomarla para consolarla hasta que escucho "Abrazala" Era Morgana que se habia ocultado detrás de la puerta y que simulaba con Draco lo que debia hacer, lo que no le gusto a Harry fue cuando le susurro "Si la haces llorar o le dices que no le importas, te rompo las piernas" naturalmente ella no habia escuchado su declaracion. Asi que la abrazo y le dio unas suaves palmadas en las espalda. Ella tambien lo abrazo y le dijo "te quiero", supo que Morgana los habia visto y escuchado porque vio como abrazaba a Draco y le daba un beso lo que causo que perdieran el equilibrio y se cayeran rodando por las escaleras de la torre de astronomia. Sintio por primera vez verdaderos deseos de besarla, separo su cara y la miro, no hubo necesidad de palabras. Se besaron bajo un cielo completamente estrellado y que era cruzado por una solitaria estrella fugaz. Harry deseo que no terminara nunca, pero no podian estar asi toda la noche. Cuando llego a la sala comun se encontro con Hermione, Raffaella y a un Ron completamente asombrado "de veras se besaron en la fiesta??" "Recien me entere" "Harry, dime, no se pelearon verdad??" dijo Hermione preocupada. "Lo que pasa es que cuando ella se altera o se enoja es completamente diferente y no queremos que a causa de eso se hayan peleado....entiendes??" acoto Raffaella. "No, no peleamos , pero si quieren saber lo que paso, ella esta con morgana en el obvservatorio de astronomia, si quieren pueden ir, yo estoy cansado y quiero dormir" Subio la escalera dejando a los tres en completa expectacion. No tuvo que decirselo dos veces porque ellas partieron de inmediato hacia alla. Ron, en cambio, fue al dormitorio y le pregunto que era lo que habia pasado en un susurro ya que no queria que los otros se enteraran. "Somos novios" y fue lo unico que Harry dijo ya que se acosto y corrio el Dosel dejando a Ron con la boca abierta.  
  
"Tic, tic, tic, tic" se escuchaba en los pasillos. Un caminar acelerado, unos tacos que iban y venian. "Debo hacer algo para que no sospechen" Erin tramaba algo y no tenia mucho tiempo para llevarlo a cabo. 


	8. Capitulo VIII La Preseleccion

00  
  
  
  
Cap VII La Preseleccion  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaron a tomar desayuno esa mañana antes que todos y se encontraron a las profesoras Moore y Hooch hablando animadamente sentadas en la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry, Hermione y Ron se miraron y avanzaron hacia su mesa. "Eh.... Hola Profesora Moore" dijo Hermione. "Hola!" le respondio extranamente animada y volvio a su conversacion en susurros con Madame Hooch. Lentamente se pararon y se dirigieron a la mesa de los profesores. "... Me encanta la idea..." dijo Hooch. "Tenemos que hacer la Preseleccion, eso si...." le contesto Moore.  
  
"Preseleccion??" dijo Ron a sus amigos. "Que se traen estas dos??" Harry las miro como se reian.  
  
La Mañana continuo normal pero tenian curiosidad por la preseleccion. "Preseleccion de que sera??" se preguntaba Ron bajando a las mazmorras. "Quizas de conocimientos!!" dijo sonriendo Hermione que alucinaba por ganar un premio de esa indole. Harry parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. "O quizas es una preseleccion de Quidditch!!" se miraron. "Si, la Profesora Moore y Madame Hooch.... mas claro echarle agua, cual de las dos es mas fanaticas del Quidditch??" Los tres se quedaron palidos al entrar al Salon de Pociones, Snape, con su mirada de odio exclusiva para Harry los miraba a todos. "Que esperan?? Sientense" Ladro de malas. Seguian parados, parecía que Snape no se hubiese dado cuenta que Charlotte estaba sobre su escritorio. "SIENTENSE" Ladro mas fuerza golpeando con el puño el primer pupitre que tenia en frente.  
  
Lentamente se fueron acercando, pero tampoco tan cerca, Ron se sento en el lugar mas lejano que pudo. "Ah.... Weasley, se me habia olvidado que le temes a las arañas" Snape se le acercaba hablando en un tono preocupantemente dulce. "Si... Si Señor" "Bueeeeno, si te portas mal..." se le acerco mas "En vez de quitarle puntos a Gryffindor, dejare que tu la cuides, me oiste??" "Cla... Cla... Claro Señor" Los ojos de Snape brillaron de malicia y volvio al frente de la clase.  
  
"No imagino a Snape cuidando algo, aunque fuera una araña" dijo Hermione a Ron riendo. "Granger, silencio, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor" Aunque todos odiaban a Snape les pareció casi adorable que fuera capaz de cuidar a una araña.  
  
La clase continuo igual que siempre, pero Gryffindor termino con casi 50 puntos menos gracias a Neville y sus explosiones, no asi Slytherin que gano cerca de 30 porque Draco le copio las respuestas a Hermione, pero como siempre, Snape hacia caso omiso a los alegatos de ella.  
  
Cuando la clase ya terminaba la puerta se abrió de golpe y como siempre, la profesora Moore camino aceleradamente hacia el frente. "Permiso Profesor Snape" sonrió Erin "Tengo que hacer un anuncio, puedo??" pestaneo rapido. "Seguro" dijo Snape de malas, odiaba que le interrumpieran su clase, aunque fuera Erin. "Bueno chicos, necesito que vayan, despues de clase por supuesto, al Gran Salon para dar una noticia. Habran pasteles. Profesor, usted tambien debe ir" Snape suspiro con cara de aburrimiento apoyado en el escritorio. "Si profesor, ese es el espiritu que buscamos" Snape miro hacia otro lado. Erin fruncio el ceno aparentando estar enojada, pero sonrio. "Y.... eso era todo, los espero" salio tal como entro, pero esta vez Charlotte la seguia. Ron se quedo palido cuando paso cerca de el. "Ah, Gracias Severus por cuidar a Charlotte" Erin sonrió desde la puerta. "Eh... si, fue un extasis" digo Snape indiferente. "Hiciste un gran trabajo por lo que veo" Erin aguantaba la risa. Charlotte se habia devuelto a restregar su cabeza en su pierna en señal de agradecimiento. Snape la miraba con la misma cara que hubiera puesto la profesora Trelaway de ver a Grim. "Vamos Carino" La araña se acerco a la puerta. "Adios chicos" y les tiro un beso con la mano. Asi era la Profesora Moore, un torbellino de olores, pelo, risas y su araña, a su salida todo el salon olia a manzanas. Por alguna razon que los alumnos no conocian, pero que Snape ocultaba, no le molestaba.  
  
"Ya, listo, la clase termino" nadie parecía moverse. "Que?! Quieren que los tome en brazos y los saque?? VAYANSE YA!!" Snape parecía mas irritado que nunca. Casi corriendo abandonaron la sala.  
  
"Se fijaron lo estupido que se puso Snape despues de que se fue la Profesora??" dijo Hermione cuando ya estaban lejos de la sala. "Si, ahora ultimo anda mas estupido que nunca" le contesto Ron que a medida que se alejaba del Salon recuperaba su color normal. Dejaron sus libros en la torre de Gryffindor y fueron al Gran Salon donde se encontraba todo Hogwarts, profesores y alumnos.  
  
La Profesora Moore y Madame Hooch estaban en la mesa de los Profesores con cara de ser ellas las que portaban la Gran Noticia. Se sentaron y Dumbledore pidio silencio. "Erin, ya puedes hablar" sonrió. "Gracias Albus" dijo guinandole un ojo. "Bueno, como he sabido...." Comenzo Erin en voz alta. "...en Hogwarts existe una gran pasion por el Quidditch..." no alcanzo a terminar y la multitud comenzo a gritar y vitorear de solo mencionar el Quidditch. "Pero calma Chicos..."rió Erin "Uff, digo Quidditch y se ponen asi, que haran cuando les cuente la noticia" le susurro a Madame Hooch que reia de buena gana. "A ver.... lo que pasa es que Madame Hooch y yo estamos organizando un gran campeonato aquí en Hogwarts, entre Profesores y Alumnos" Erin espero gritos y desmayos, pero solo se encontro con un silencio sepultural, especialmente de la parte de los profesores. "No les gusta la idea??" Esa fue la frase para que el furor se desatara y todos asintieran encantados y se pusieran a murmurar entre ellos. Y tal como Erin esperaba el mas emocionado era Dumbledore, quien alucinaba con jugar Quidditch como en los viejos tiempos y todo lo contrario, Snape, quien la miraba mientras se sentaba a su lado por sobre la copa que bebia. "Que te parece la idea, Severus??" le pregunto Erin calidamente mientras con su tenedor le robaba un pedazo de tarta a Snape que tambien comia de ella. "Hum, Genial" dijo con su animo habitual, pero comenzo a pensar "si Potter resultaba buscador, seria interesante ser un bateador" Un musculo en la comisura de sus labios se movio y repitio, "Si, Genial".  
  
"Silencio" dijo Madame Hooch. "Escuchen bien, todos los que quieran postular a los puestos deberan estar a las 9 am en el campo de Quidditch este Sabado, ok?? Llueve, truene o relampaguee. Los resultados oficiales estaran puestos en las salas comunes de cada casa y en la sala de Profesores. Eso es... ya pueden retirarse" todos salieron corriendo a ver el estado de sus escobas. Harry y Ron hablaban sin parar ya que esta podria ser la oportunidad de Ron para jugar. "Ja ja ja ja, te imaginas pegarle con una bludger a Snape? Dijo Ron entre risas pegandole a una bludger imaginaria con un bate imaginario, pero ni asi le acerto y le pego un manotazo a Hermione que lo miro emulando a Snape. "Je je, perdon Hermione, no te vi" para dentro ella pensaba "Grrr". Harry asi vio nula la posibilidad de ver a su amigo jugando.  
  
En el salon seguian los profesores hablando, ahora todos en circulo con Flickwick al medio para que no se perdiera. "Por las barbas de Merlin, a Minnie le hubiese encantado jugar" dijo Dumbledore decepcionado. "Profesor Dumbledore" dijo Erin tomandolo del brazo. "Le Envie una lechuza a la Profesora Mc Gonagall y dijo que no se lo perderia por nada del mundo, pero vendrá como espectadora" "Minerva vendrá??" dijo Dumbledore con los ojos bien abiertos. "Por Supuesto, acaso le he fallado alguna vez?" en broma, Erin se hizo la ofendida. "Debo empezar a contar?" rio Dumbledore. "Ohhhh" dijo la profesora Moore apoyando se cabeza en el hombro de Dumbledore. Todos rieron menos, por supuesto, Snape. A nadie le pareció fuera de lugar pues sabian que Dumbledore queria a Erin como su propia nieta, y el sentimiento era mutuo.  
  
Los días pasaron tan lento que Harry se creia prisionero del Giratiempo. El campeonato era el unico tema de los pasillos, entre profesores y alumnos. Por supuesto las peleas no faltaban, tres chicas de Gryffindor peleaban con unos chicos de Hufflepuff por quienes serian cazadores. Fueron separados pero no se dejaron de mirar. Las miradas cargadas de odio eran la moda por esos días. Pero lejos la pelea mas grande de la semana fue protagonizada por Harry y Draco en los pasillos cercanos al Gran Salón.  
  
El viernes, Harry y Ron se dirigían al Gran Salón, viendo que venia Draco apuraron el paso para evitarse problemas, pero también el se apuro encontrándose frente a frente.  
  
Erin estaba en el Salón y se preparaba para recibir a los alumnos, estando cerca de la puerta, escucho ciertas conocidas voces y temió que nada bueno saldría de eso. Se quedo calladita detrás de la puerta.  
  
"Vienes por tu ultima comida, Potter?" dijo Draco con sus sílabas arrastradas. "No, de hecho todavía me queda la cena" sonrió irónicamente. "Acabare contigo mañana, con o sin Saeta, lo sabes?" "En serio?? Yo creo que será al revés" esto reventó la ira de Draco que venia acumulando hace rato, desde que supo que competirían por el mismo puesto y se abalanzo sobre el dándole un puñete en la nariz. Harry trato de contestarle, pero Ron lo agarro de la túnica, pero fue peor porque los secuaces de Draco lo empujaron y agarraron a Harry entre los dos para que Draco lo usara como Punching ball.  
  
"ALTO!!" se escucho un grito que hasta estremeció a Erin detrás de la puerta. "Que creen que están haciendo??" Snape los miraba a ambos con sus gélidos ojos negros. "Malfoy, que paso??" "Potter fue, Profesor" Snape se acerco a Harry y no le pareció extraño que este sangrara por todas partes y Malfoy no. "Potter, por tu estupidez, 50 puntos menos y detención. Te crees muy bonito por esto? Limpiaras mi salón también..." Snape seguiría castigando a Harry si no hubiese sido por la profesora Moore que estaba tras la puerta. "Eh...yo creo que estas en un error, Severus" dijo suavemente saliendo del Salón. Snape se puso pálido. "Yo escuche todo" "Y si estabas ahí atrás, por que no hiciste algo?" dijo Snape en un siniestro susurro que le llego a erizar los pelos. "Porque..." miro a Harry y a Draco "Creí que eran mas maduros" ambos bajaron la mirada. Ahora Erin se dirigía a Snape con mirada severa. "Malfoy empezó, incito la pelea con palabras y luego Crabble y Goyle lo tomaron para que Draco lo utilizara como saco de papas" El ojo de Snape tiritaba con un tic, esta no era la primera vez que Erin le hacia algo así a Snape, a quien la sangre le comenzaba a hervir. "Acaso no ves que Malfoy no esta herido??" "Hmmmm" solo dijo Snape. "Ahora quitare 30 puntos a Slytherin..." "Profesora..." comenzó a decir Snape con rabia reprimida, pero la voz de Erin se elevo imponiéndose por sobre la de Snape. "...Y..." Erin miro a Snape "10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por haberle seguido la corriente con los insultos" nadie le había quitado puntos a Slytherin de esa manera (bueno no desde la pelea que tuvieron en la mañana de la fiesta), ni nadie había hecho callar a Snape así...al mismo tiempo. "Ambos me decepcionaron, Harry, Draco, espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir, y con respecto a Ud., Severus..." Erin se acerco a el. "...escuche las dos versiones antes de aplicar un castigo" diciendo así se dio vuelta y camino hacia el pasillo y su capa hizo un fru fru. Snape enfurecido, igual la siguió con la mirada. Antes de doblar la esquina Erin se dio vuelta y les dijo "Igual los espero mañana para la preselección"  
  
Ese día Harry y Ron se levantaron muy temprano, bajaron a tomar desayuno y esperaron a Hermione, la que llego después de 15 minutos.  
  
"Disculpen, pero no me pude despertar antes" dijo Hermione. "Sabes cuanto tiempo hemos perdido esperándote??" dijo Ron algo alterado y con un leve tic en el ojo. "Ya podrían haber seleccionado a alguien y por si no lo sabes son solo 7 puestos" "No fue mi culpa" objeto Hermione "Estaba cansada" -los animos entre ellos no eran los mejores, despues de que Krum tuvo una pequeña conversación con Ron, poniendolo en su lugar "Bueno si no dejan de pelear perderemos mas tiempo" dijo Harry algo tímido por los niveles que había alcanzado la discusión. "Si, tienes razón...debemos irnos" dijo Ron aparentando estar mas calmado.  
  
Salieron del Gran comedor y bajaron por el campo en dirección al estadio acompañados de una gran multitud de alumnos y algunos profesores que hablaban muy emocionados del suceso. "Vaya! No sabia que seria de esta forma, se lo han tomado en serio" dijo Hermione terminando una tostada. "Pues que piensas? Esto no ocurre todos los días, pense que eras mas inteligente para darte cuenta" dijo una voz muy conocida. "Malfoy" dijo Harry de muy mal humor. "Vaya!!! Pero si es Harry Potter, piensas que aumentara tu grupo de admiradoras si logras conseguir el puesto de buscador" "Por lo que pienso, no deberías venir porque pierdes tu tiempo, Draco" dijo Harry -a demas tengo una admiradora y esa es la que me importa -dijo saludando a Agatha que paso corriendo al lado de él, lanzandole un beso. "Eso es lo que piensas? Ya veremos quien se queda con el puesto, Harry" "Ya, ya niños, no se alteren" dijo la Profesora Moore que pasaba cerca.  
  
Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al estadio, el que estaba lleno de alumnos a un costado, los cuales según la profesora eran los que no habían quedado y una hilera que eran los que estaban por ser seleccionados.  
  
Se acomodaron dependiendo el puesto que querían y esperaron a que avanzara la cola, que para desgracia de Harry, era en parejas. "Potter, no me digas que estas nervioso o le tienes miedo a las multitudes??" "No, Malfoy" dijo Harry "Solo me preguntaba en que minuto saldrías corriendo" "Porque piensas eso?" dijo Malfoy con un tono peligroso y las mejillas sonrojadas. "Por eso" dijo apuntando al lado de Draco en el que se encontraba Charlotte que se acercaba para darle uno de sus conocidos abrazos. Al verla, la cara de Malfoy se volvió mas pálida de lo normal y comenzó a retroceder lo mas rápido que podía hasta colocarse detrás de Harry. "Vaya, creí que correrías Malfoy" "No deberían permitir esta clase de mascotas en el colegio, es fea, peluda y peligrosa" "No lo es" dijo la Profesora Moore "Es la araña mas tierna y bonita que hay, lo que pasa es que le gusta, Señor Malfoy" "Vaya Draco, por fin posees una admiradora" dijo Harry conteniendo la risa, la cual no ceso hasta que le toco su turno. Entraron y se dieron cuenta que el estadio estaba dividido en dos, donde en una parte estaban los profesores y en el otro los alumnos. A su vez, ambas secciones estaban subdivididas en espacios donde se encontraban eligiendo a bateadores, cazadores, guardianes y buscadores. Por lo que pudo ver Harry, en el grupo de los alumnos ya estaban elegidos casi todos los integrantes.  
  
"Como te fue, Ron??" dijo Harry que mientras se dirigia a su sector se topo con el. "Mal, no me han seleccionado" "Pero, por que??" "Estaban Morgana, Raphaella y Agatha en la preseleccion" "Y te han ganado??" "Si" dijo Ron con algo de decepcion. Se podia notar que estaba muy triste porque sus ojos parecían levemente empanados. "Haznos el favor de no llorar, Weasley. No hay nada mas patético que un hombre llorando... y en tu lugar, creo que seria peor" dijo Draco en un tono irónico. "Si, pero ya quiero ver si eres capaz de ganarle a Harry, Malfoy. Me parece que te faltarían un par de brazos y una escoba superior a la Saeta" "Pero por lo menos tengo una escoba propia, veloz, que no se le salen las ramitas y que si me aburre la puedo cambiar a mi antojo, lo que en tu caso, debes cambiar la escoba cuando tus hermanos desechan una, Weasley" le respondió Draco metiendo su mano en la túnica esperando que Ron se le tirara encima. "Creo que tienes razón, Malfoy" dijo Ron sorprendiendo a Harry por la forma en que había reaccionado. "Puede que mi familia sea pobre, pero por lo menos me enorgullezco de ella" "Vaya... parece que tu..." pero antes que terminara de decir la profesora Moore llego corriendo a su lado. "Vamos chicos deben avanzar, la preselección de buscadores esta por terminar y es su turno" y antes que pudieran decir algo ella los interrumpió "Saben? Me han seleccionado para cazadora" "En serio??" dijo Draco poniéndose colorado, lo que Harry pudo comprobar que no era porque estaba enojado. "Que bueno, Profesora!!" dijo Harry "Y quien mas ha sido seleccionado?" "Aunque no lo creas, la Profesora Trelawney resulto ser muy buena y se tomo muy en serio eso de jugar en contra de los alumnos" "Y quien mas??" Pregunto Ron. En ese momento se dio vuelta diciendo que faltaba poco para que terminara la selección y todos miraron en dirección a los profesores y para sorpresa (y espanto de algunos) vieron al Profesor Dumbledore montado en una cometa con la Quaffle pasando a un montón de bateadores y cazadores con gran facilidad, lo que por su cara parecía divertirle mientras anotaba. Algo que Harry no pudo pasar desapercibido fue cuando entre los profesores vio a Snape en su escoba (lo que le pareció cómico) y con un bate. "Eh.. Profesora... que hace Snape, digo el Profesor Snape con un bate??" "Ah, Severus ha sido seleccionado como bateador, deberías haber visto como le pego a las Bludgers, si que tiene energía acumulada" Harry supuso que al momento de pegarle se imaginaba que la Bludger con su cara y la descarga de energía al golpearla era por las ganas que tenia de darle un rico abrazo que lo sofocara. Eso no le pareció muy gracioso a Harry y tampoco la idea de que si salía buscador seria blanco permanente de el. "Bueno con eso ya quedo definido el equipo" dijo la Profesora "Los bateadores serán Snape y Flitwick, la Profesora Sprout es la guardiana, Madame Hooch es la buscadora y los cazadores somos Dumbledore, la Profesora Trelawney y yo, gran equipo no creen??" "Si, estupendo" dijo Draco sin quitarle los ojos de encima como embobado. "Es su turno ahora, buena suerte chicos"  
  
Avanzaron y se dieron cuenta que buscarían junto con los preseleccionados y que de acuerdo a las instrucciones el primero que atrape la Snitch seria el buscador del equipo de los alumnos. Harry pudo contar 6 personas (incluyéndose) que montaban sus escobas y a su lado un par de alumnos que tenían problemas con una Bludger.  
  
"Monten sus escobas" dijo Madame Hooch "Y cuidado con esa Bludger que todavía no logran atrapar" "Cuidado Potter, no te vayas a caer de tu escoba" Dijo Malfoy cuando se elevaban. "Comete tu escoba, Malfoy, para que puedas saber que se siente morderte la lengua cuando pierdas" le grito Harry en tono amenazador. "Ya veremos quien posee mejores habilidades, Potter" "Pues pienso que si de eso se trata no deberías participar si tomas como habilidad comprar tu puesto, Malfoy" En ese momento los demás jugadores se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría y trataron de no intervenir las miradas de odio que se intercambiaban mutuamente.  
  
Madame Hooch soltó la Snitch y esperaron a que tocaran el pitazo. "Ocupen toda la cancha para buscarla, si no la atrapan dentro de 5 minutos, elegiremos a los dos mas veloces e iniciaremos de nuevo. Sonó el pito y salieron en su búsqueda, Harry noto que Draco le pisaba los talones y le dirigió una mirada de odio mas grande que las de Snape.  
  
Estuvo a punto de caerse por el golpe que recibió de la bludger en el estomago pero se recupero cuando vio que Draco, que se reía con ganas, fue golpeado por la misma bludger en la cabeza. Algo mareado por el golpe en el estomago pudo entender un par de palabrotas que le dirigió Draco por ser el ahora el que se reía. Atrás los otros buscadores también tenían problemas ya que ahora eran 2 las Bludgers sueltas que atormentaban a los jugadores. Dos bateadores se elevaron para atraparlas, en ese momento Harry dislumbro un resplandor dorado cerca del Profesor Snape, el que lo miraba con cara de satisfacción al darse cuenta que la había visto, se lanzo en persecución de la Snitch con Draco a la siga y con las dos Bludgers también (que se habían dado cuenta que se habían movido). Bajo en picada acercándose cada vez mas a Snape y, con Draco al lado, que entre empujones y golpes mutuos, no se dieron cuenta que la Snitch se había movido y ahora iban a la caza de la cabeza de Snape, quien se tiro al suelo lanzando un par de maldiciones y la miraba de odio reservada para Harry.  
  
"Eres un idiota, hiciste que perdiera la Snitch" le grito Malfoy enojado. "Yo??" dijo Harry irritado "eres tu el pelmazo que no eres capaz de jugar limpiamente "Estúpido, ya veras lo que te voy a hacer..." En ese momento acelero y se tiro en contra de Harry, el cual al ver lo que hacia, le proporciono un punetazo en la cara, esquivaron las Bludgers y siguieron peleando a toda velocidad mientras bajaban en picada y pasaban entre los presentes.  
  
"Dejen de pelear!!! Se van a caer!!!" dijo la Profesora Moore que estaba con uno de los buscadores que estaba inconsciente a causa de una Bludger. Pero no le dieron importancia y siguieron peleando, ahora Harry tenia a Draco por el pelo y este tenia a Harry por la oreja. "Sueltameeeee" gritaron al mismo tiempo, tenían a las Bludgers cerca de las escobas y los bateadores hacían grandes esfuerzos por alcanzarlas. Abajo la expectación era grande ya que las Bludgers resultaron mas salvajes de lo que podían ser y los únicos buscadores en pie parecían querer matarse a 20mt de altura.  
  
Mientras Harry se separaba de Draco para esquivar un golpe movió su brazo hacia atrás y en su mano sintió algo helado que atrapo de inmediato y se elevo para separarse aun mas. Se acerco la mano a la cara y al abrirla lentamente se dio cuenta que había atrapado la Snitch. Eso si era suerte. Con una sonrisa levanto el brazo y sonó el pitazo final.  
  
"Harry Potter es el buscador!!!" gritaban abajo con gran excitación. Ron celebraba abrazado a Raphaella que gritaban como locos, Hermione lanzaba chispas de su varita y Agatha saltaba de emocion, mientras que Morgana estaba triste, pero aliviada de que Draco no se hubiera caido de la escoba "Chúpate esa Malfoy, te he ganado!!" dijo Harry. "Me las pagaras" le respondió Draco tomando el bate de los bateadores para lanzarle las Bludgers con toda su furia. La primera le rozo el brazo a Harry pero no pudo esquivar la segunda que lo golpeo en el pecho dejándolo sin respiración. Abajo parecían haberse dado cuenta de lo que ocurría y le lanzaron (los de Gryffindor) un par de palabrotas. "Como estas, Potter? Que? Ahora has encontrado una nueva forma de hacerte fama 'Harry Potter, el que no quiere respirar'" dijo Draco muerto de la risa pisando el césped mientras Harry respiraba con dificultad al llegar al suelo. "Eres....un...imbécil" dijo Harry secándose un gota de sangre de la frente por uno de los golpes de Malfoy "Pero igual te he ganado y tu no has quedado seleccionado... que pasa?? Te parece sabrosa tu escoba ahora??". Pero antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo, Madame Hooch se acerco velozmente con Morgana y Agatha a la siga, ya que estas conocian perfectamente los encuentros de estos "Felicitaciones, Potter, eres el buscador....Y Malfoy..." Lo miro inquisitivamente "Que gran golpe, es...es estupendo, genial, que gran fuerza, no me lo habria imaginado nunca de ti, creo que hemos encontrado al ultimo bateador, felicidades Malfoy" y el miro a Harry con los ojos mas diabolicos que nunca. "Nos vemos en el juego, Potter" dijo haciendose el enfermo para que Morgana se preocupara. A Harry no le parecía muy bueno que Draco fuera bateador ya que tendria que tener una preocupacion extra ya que podía darle con la Bludgers todo el partido. "Buen trabajo, Potter, creo que realmente te merecías el puesto" dijo Snape sonriendo con satisfacción pensando en que Harry por fin pagaría ciertas deudas que tenia con el. "Fue genial como la atrapaste" dijo la Profesora Moore acercándose a Harry. "Ah, tienes sangre, deja limpiarte" saco un pañuelo y le limpio la herida. "No es genial, Severus?" "Hmm..Si" dijo Snape en tono lúgubre mientras miraba a Erin limpiar la herida de Harry. "Oh, pobre Señor Malfoy, usted también esta herido" dijo acercándose a Draco el cual adquirió una cara de embobada y de 'yo no hice nada', lo que hizo que recibiera un golpe en la nariz, proporcionado por Morgana "Los equipos ya están puestos en cada sala común, ahora pueden retirarse" dijo Madame Hooch.  
  
"Ese Malfoy es un cretino" dijo Ron mientras caminaban en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor. "Estas bien, Harry??" dijo Agatha, limpiandole la sangre que caia de una pequeña herida "Si, son solo golpes leves, nada mas" Mientras avanzaban los de las casas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff lo saludaban y felicitaban aunque no era por ser el buscador ya que todos habían visto la paliza que le había dado Draco. Lo que en el fondo le habia gustado, por fin se habia desquitado de Draco. Entraron a la sala donde habia un gran alboroto, al parecer era por que todos los participantes eran de quinto y los demas cursos estaban muy enojados. Pero el problema era que ellos no tenian la culpa. Llegaron al lugar donde estaban lo resultados y leyeron:  
  
EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH DE ALUMNOS Harry Potter - Buscador - Gryffindor Isabella Morgana - Cazadora - Slytherin Agatha Rhysenn - Cazadora - Ravenclaw Raffaella Woodcraft - Cazadora - Gryffindor Draco Malfoy - Bateador - Slytherin  
  
Justin Flint - Fletchey - Bateador - Hufflepuff  
  
"Realmente no parecen ser niñas, debiste ver como jugaban??" dijo Ron "Si,se me habia olvidado decirles que todas jugaban" le respondió Hermione. "No lo puedo creer, tenían fuerza como un hombre" dijo Ron asombrado. "Vaya!! Pero tampoco tienes que ser tan exgerado, son buenas jugadoras y eso es todo" dijo Hermione algo enfadada. "Genial, he quedado en el equipo, espera a que le cuente a Oliver" "Felicidades Raffaella" le dijo Hermione. "Puedes creerlo Hermione he quedado, a si que Harry a ti te corresponde buscar la snitch, lo demas lo haremos nosotras" dijo Raffaella mientras se retiraba a la pieza de las chicas. "Sera mejor que vaya a ver a Agatha, debe estar muy emocionada por quedar" ,se despidio y fue corriendo a su encuentro  
  
Los días que siguieron fueron muy alterados ya que Harry y Draco habían peleado en 3 oportunidades siendo separados por la Profesora Moore que parecía encantada por la energía de los jugadores. "Hay otras formas de descargar energía, chicos" dijo Erin levantando a Malfoy que estaba rojo. "Fue Harry, Profesora" dijo arrastrando las palabras y poniendo cara de que nunca había hecho algo. "No mientas Draco, te he escuchado. No te queda bien mentir con esa cara tan linda" dijo dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. "si siguen peleando asi, significa que se quieren mutuamente" dijo Erin mientras se alejaba. Harry penso que preferia pedirle a Voldemort que lo matara o a Snape que lo abrazara como un padre antes de ser amigo de Draco y lo mismo hubiera pensado el si no fuera porque miraba a la profesora con la mano en la mejilla mientras se iba. Pero no le duro mucho, ya que al parecer Morgana lo vigilaba, y se hizo sentir su presencia. "Pobre Draco, pero eso le enseñara a no ponerse de esa manera cuando tu novia esta cerca" pensó Harry. 


	9. Capitulo IX Los Preparativos

Hola Holaaaaaaa!!!! Gracias Gracias por sus lindos preciosos reviews, me encantan y me dan mas ganas de seguir escribiendo sabiendo que hay gente por ahí que lee mi humilde historia ( Bueno, por mientras les digo que lean con tranquilidad, todas sus dudas seran respondidas, y sobre Erin y Snape....ehhhhh.... mejor guardo silencio y nos les revelo nada, pero la cosa se viene buena...... Muchos besotes Javi  
  
Cap IX Los Preparativos  
  
  
  
"No-me-pondre-eso" dijo tajantemente Snape. Los profesores se habían reunido en su sala para finar los ultimos detalles del uniforme, preparado especialmente para ellos por Madame Hooch, Erin y la Profesora Trelawney. "Como que no??" La Profesora Moore se puso frente a el. "La decision fue unanime" "Unanime??" "Severus, no podemos salir de negro" dijo Dumbledore. "Mira" Erin tomo el sweater morado con blanco y se lo puso encima y lo sujeto por los hombros. "Como se ve?" pregunto al resto de los profesores. "Muy bien", "Te ves genial, Severus", "Chicas cuidado, viene Snape" fueron algunos de los comentarios. Erin se rió de buena gana, no asi Snape que la miraba duramente, pero a ella no parecía importarle. "Vamos Severus" dijo ella mientras apoyaba una mano en su pecho para sujetar el sweater y mirarlo de mas lejos "Es por diversion acaso no conoces esa palabra?, Ademas te queda muy bien, combina con el lila de...ehhh... tus mejillas" Snape levanto una ceja. "Era broma... ya, ve y pruebatelo, por favor?" "Arggghhhh.... odio este color... porque no usamos el azul con blanco que usan los alumnos??" Decia Snape entre dientes yendo hacia la otra habitacion.  
  
"Bien y ustedes, que opinan?" dijo Trelawney. "No sabia que habia un color tan lindo" dijo Flitwick altamente emocionado en su silla para que no se perdiera "A nosotras nos encanto" se miraron las profesoras orgullosas. "Me encanta el morado" dijo Dumbledore "Y te sienta muy bien" se escucho desde la puerta. "Minerva!" los profesores se acercaron a saludarla "Y como estan los preparativos??" "Excelentes, Profesora Mc Gonagall" dijo Erin tomandola del brazo "Solo falta que el profesor Snape se pruebe su uniforme" "El Profesor Snape?? Jugando Quidditch??" pregunto Mc Gonagall. "Si, demostro mucha fuerza como bateador" dijo Madame Hooch "En serio?" Mc Gonagall sabia que Snape nunca habia sido bueno en Quidditch y era una de las razones por las que odiaba a James Potter, el padre de Harry. "Algo lo debe estar motivando" dijo Erin. Los profesores se miraron y sin decir nada pensaron "Potter".  
  
De las penumbras salio Snape con cara de funeral, nunca habia sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida. Se habia dispuesto a envenenar al primero que comentara algo y los profesores al mirarlo, lo notaron enseguida. "Ves, te ves muy bien, ya, vamos a entrenar??" dijo Dumbledore emocionadisimo.  
  
Los profesores salieron y Erin miro a Snape en sus pantalones blancos y sweater morado con blanco, le sonrio apoyada en la orilla de la puerta "En serio, te ves muy bien" y salio. Snape suspiro, miro hacia el techo y con desgano agarro su escoba y se dirigio al estadio.  
  
"Todos a sus pocisiones" grito Hooch soltando la Snitch, las bludgers y la Quaffle....y comezaron los problemas. Dumbledore perdia el control de su escoba pero el lo encontraba genial, Trelawney estaba histerica, se tomaba muy en serio lo de ser cazadora ("Es que los hados me lo dijeron"). La Profesora Sprout de Herbologia quiso poner algo del "Lazo del Diablo" para proteger los arcos, pero era ilegal asi que opto por gritarle al que se acercara. Flitwick cada vez que le pegaba a una bludger se daba una vuelta entera en la escoba por su tamaño, Snape parecía estar desmotivado o pensando en otra cosa y Erin tenia miedo que Sprout la mordiera cuando se acercara a los arcos. Y en medio de toda esa confusion Hooch atrapo la Snitch.  
  
Los entrenamientos de los chicos no habian sido muy diferentes, solo un detalle, la lluvia. Ese día llovia tanto que dificilmente veian a un palmo de distancia. "No podemos cambiar el dia del entrenamiento?" se quejaba Morgana. "No, no podemos" le respondio Raffaella en un tono parecido al que hubiese usado Oliver.  
  
Mientras entrenaban a Harry le llegaron un par de veces unas bludgers desde donde estaba Malfoy que le decia "Es que no te vi" pero la lluvia no era tanta como para esconder su sonrisa de satisfaccion por sacarle un chichon. A Agatha tambien le llegaban las bludgers por mantenerse muy cerca de Harry. "Eh...a ti tampoco te vi" reia Malfoy. "Parece que a ti te gusta no vernos" dijo Harry. "Algun problema?" Malfoy comenzaba a enrojecer. "Solo que deberias aprender a batear bien antes de jugar" Malfoy se le acerco a Harry a toda velocidad. "Te mostrare como bateo" Draco tomo el bate y le pego en todo el estomago, lo que hizo que Harry se cayera y Draco se ahogase de la risa. Para vengarse Harry tomo un puñado de barro y como no estaba a mucha altura se lo lanzo. Le dio en toda la cara, haciendo que bajara y le respondiera el golpe. Estaban tirados en el barro, completamente cochinos, con la lluvia que se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. Se tiraban del pelo, se mordian, pateaban y todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. "Come barro Malfoy!!!" y Harry lo tiro al piso. "Necesitaras unos lentes nuevos Potter!!!!" dijo Draco que de un golpe en la mejilla hizo que sus lentes aprendieran a volar. "Ya paren!!!, juegan en el mismo equipo. Malfoy, deja de tirarle las bludgers a Harry y abre bien los ojos. Potter...Busca-la-snitch" pero era dificil ya que sin sus lentes no veia casi nada. Ambos en ese momento olvidaron que hablaban con Justin y les pareció estar recibiendo instrucciones de Oliver Wood.  
  
Y asi continuo el entrenemiento, las cazadoras eran imbatibles, Morgana pasaba casi inadvertida por entre los jugadores, Raffaella aplicaba ciertas tecnicas que le habia enseñado su novio Oliver y Agatha lo hacia excelente aunque a veces se desconcentraba si Harry pasaba a su lado siguiendolo con sus ojos canela hasta que Malfoy 'sin querer' le diera con una bludger en la cabeza. Justin estaba fascinado con su puesto porque debia evitar que las bludgers le llegaran a Harry desde Malfoy y desde los profesores, se sentia muy importante. Harry atrapo la Snitch entre lluvia y Bludgers teledirigidas en un tiempo excelente, tenian grandes esperanzas de ganar el partido.  
  
Los entrenamientos siguieron en mejoria. Draco se dio cuenta que no servia para nada (bueno, casi nada) pegarle todo el partido a Harry, asi que con mucha energia comenzo a pegarle a las bludgers y protegiendolos a todos...menos a Harry que según el no lo alcanzaba en su Nimbus 2001. "Es que tu Saeta de Fuego es muy rapida" dijo Malfoy con cara de 'yo no fui' "Claro...ahora es muy rapida" dijo Harry sobandose la cabeza.  
  
Ya quedaban solo unos días en los que los entrenamientos de ambos bandos eran fuertisimos, llegaban muertos a clases. Los profesores hacian las clases sentados, Snape no tenia ni fuerzas para descontar puntos, pero se sentia a gusto en su traje negro. Ni ganas de odiar a Potter le daban. Pero esperaba extranamente con ganas el partido con los alumnos, para por lo menos darle a Potter una vez en la cabeza.  
  
Cada dia llovia mas y no tenian esperanzas de que parara. Filch, los esperaba en las escaleras para retarlos por entrar sucios y por hacerlo que trabajara mas. Aunque casi siempre retaba a Harry y a Draco, puesto que estos se retrasaban por quedarse peleando.  
  
En ciertas ocaciones despues de los mojados entrenamientos se quedaban en las escaleras preparando tacticas de juego. Estaban tiritando de frio y embarrados hasta la nariz, hasta que cierta vez, Hagrid los invito a su casa para que pudieran platicar. Se lo agradecieron porque su cabana era muy acogedora y tibia. Tomaban leche chocolatada caliente y despues de que a Draco se le pegaron los dientes, no probaron los caramelos hechos por Hagrid. Cuando ya era tarde sintieron un golpe en la puerta. Hagrid se levanto a abrir y una especie de Dementor blanco entro por la puerta. Era Erin la que se encontraba bajo un tremendo abrigo blanco con una gran capucha. "Eh, perdon chicos si los asuste, es tarde ya, esta lloviendo muy fuerte y me empece a preocupar, no quiero que se vayan a enfermar antes del partido, asi que los vine a buscar. Gracias Hagrid por tenerlos aquí calentitos" "No hay problema, yo feliz" "Bueno chicos, abriguense y vamos, porque yo tambien tengo cosas que hacer, tengo que revisar los uniformes...uyy pero miren la hora" Se pararon rapidamente y se despidieron de Hagrid quien les entrego unas mantas para que no les diera frio en el camino. Agatha y Harry, tal como Draco y Morgana, se fueron abrazados con una sola manta. Justin le ofrecio su manta a Raffaella y a Hermione, asi que se fueron los tres juntos. Ron y Ernie se habian quedado con una manta para cada uno. "Listo, vamos" Llegaron al castillo y cada uno corrio hacia su sala comun para evitar que Filch los descubriera todos embarrados y para avalanzarse a la gran chimenea que siempre estaba prendida con un exquisito fuego.  
  
Esa misma noche, Snape estaba concentrado en su salon corrigiendo algunos examenes, disfrutaba tanto poniendo males notas. "Longbottom....humm...reprobado....Thomas...re-pro-ba-do...Granger...ah, aprobada, como de costumbre..." "Severus, puedo entrar?" se escucho una timida voz desde la puerta. "Ya estas adentro" y le hizo un gesto con la mano sin levantar la cabeza ya que sabia de quien se trataba, si la hubiese mirado hubiese visto una gran especie de oso polar entrando al salon. Erin se acerco caminando rapidamente sacandose el abrigo y dejandolo sobre el primer pupitre. Se acerco a la mesa del profesor en un vestido azul turquesa sin mangas que le tapaba hasta los zapatos, lo que le daba apariencia de estar volando y sacudio un poco la cabeza porque a pesar del abrigo se habia mojado el pelo. Se puso al lado derecho de Snape apoyada en el escritorio mirando la pared. "Ehhh...vine por si quieres que le haga algun arreglo a tu uniforme, estoy pasando por todos los salones..." Snape ladeo la cabeza y levanto la vista por primera vez desde que ella habia entrado y la miro. "Puedes cambiarle el color?" Erin inclino la cabeza riendo y un mechon cayo sobre su cara. "No, lo siento, no puedo hacer eso" "Ah...entonces, no, nada, gracias" y se volvio a sus examenes. Pero Erin no se fue y siguio ahí mirandolo y sonriendo en silencio. Snape comenzo a ponerse nervioso por el incomodo silencio y no podia concentrarse en la correccion que realizaba. "Erin, no me mires" dijo secamente mientras tomaba el examen de Ron. "Perdon" y se dio vuelta y se inclino para ver los examenes pasando un brazo por los hombros de Snape para apoyarse. "A JA! Asi que Ron aprobo por poco..." pero Erin no termino la frase porque Snape se paro de golpe haciendo que ella se asustara. "Me puedes dejar trabajar tranquilo, por favor?" casi le grito en la cara. "No quise molestarte" dijo Erin bajando la cabeza. Se quedaron asi mismo un par de minutos, el ruido de la lluvia creaba una atmosfera muy especial en las frias mazmorras. Volvio a levantar la cabeza en un suspiro y noto que Snape comenzo a acercarse a ella. Erin se asusto y comenzo a retroceder pero se encontro con el escritorio, siguio acercandose lentamente a ella pero ya no tenia la mirada de enojo de cuando se paro de la silla, ahora parecia normal. El corazon de Erin comenzo a latir a 1000 km por hora creyendo que se le escaparia por la boca, pero no de miedo, lo mas cercano a ese sentimiento lo habia sentido en la Fiesta de San Valentin. Cuando volvio a la realidad se encontro con la cara de Snape a menos de 5 cm de la de ella. Erin cerro los ojos entreabriendo un poco los labios y sintio el suave roce con los de Snape al mismo tiempo que el ponia sus frias manos en las de ella sobre el escritorio.  
  
Un Golpe en la puerta. Snape salto como despertando y Erin solto un respiro y se balanceo un poco hacia delante casi por inercia. La cabeza de Dumbledore aparecio en la puerta. "Ohh Severus, Erin..." La profesora Moore se dio vuelta rapidamente. "Ahh aquí estas, te andaba buscando, Sybill me dijo que los Hados le habian comentado que podrias estar aquí... mira tu, acaba de acertar en otra prediccion... necesito un pequeño arreglo en mi uniforme..." "Eh, si claro, le estaba preguntando al Profesor Snape si necesitaba algun arreglo..." Rodeo el escritorio por el otro lado, agarro su abrigo y se alejo rapidamente hacia donde estaba Dumbledore. "Mis pantalones estan algo largos...Erin... Estas sonrojada" Dumbledore sonrio. Erin se toco las mejillas, bajo la cabeza y con una minuscula sonrisa miro de reojo a Snape. "Ahh, es que vengo de la Sala Comun donde estaba prendida la chimenea, quizas con el cambio de temperatura...." "Ya veo, te queda bien...vamos" Dumbledore tenia el serio presentimiento que las chimeneas no tenian nada que ver. "Si, Claro... Adios Severus" "Adios Erin" le respondio este que estaba afirmado a un lado del escritorio.  
  
La puerta se cerro y Snape volvio a sus examenes. "Imbecil! Como pudiste hacer algo asi... es tu colega, estupido!" y agarro el primer examen que habia en la mesa. "Potter...arghh...reprobado!"  
  
Erin caminaba con Dumbledore que le hablaba de sus pantalones pero ella iba pensando en lo que recien habia pasado y que por una parte agradecia que Dumbledore los hubiese interrumpido porque sino, las cosas se le habrian complicado demasiado, aunque no sabia que tanto mas se podrian enredar si ya se habia dado cuenta que estaba parada en un punto en que sentia que sus pensamientos la traicionaban y que llevar a cabo su nueva mision seria casi imposible.  
  
A medida que se acercaba el dia del partido, disminuia un poco la lluvia. El barro comenzo a secarse cuando solo faltaban dos días para el encuentro.  
  
El día antes solo se reunieron a conversar, no tenian fuerzas para poder entrenar. Harry y Draco no se hablaban, solo se miraban. Agatha parecia haberse olvidado de la fiesta y ahora estaba feliz al lado de Harry, y este tambien. Pasearon toda la tarde alrededor del lago, observandolo y conversando animadamente. Morgana y Draco eran todo lo contrario. No encontraban que las palabras sirvieran de mucho, solo los actos. Por lo que en varias ocaciones los vieron salir de entre las rosas, emulando a Fleur. Hermione ya no se llevaba muy bien con Ron. Ahora tenian solo una amistad. Pero no igual a la que tenian antes. Solo se hablaban si Harry estaba presente.  
  
Erin mientras tanto, parecia muy nerviosa. Presentia que se acercaba el dia que ella temia desde que le entregaron la misteriosa carta.. Respiraba con dificultad, no podia dormir y cuando no la veian se ponia palida. Charlotte entendia lo que iba a ocurrir y parecia haberse vuelto mas salvaje. Ya no andaba por los pasillos abrazando a la gente, bueno salvo a Malfoy. Snape notaba que algo le pasaba y estaba convencido que tenia relacion con la visita en el baile. "Si solo supiera quienes eran...no habran sido mortifagos??...no creo ella no tiene contacto desde la muerte de su familia, ademas no estaba aterrorizada como cuando vio mi brazo y no creo...no...no creo que ella sea uno" pensaba con bastante insistencia. Pero no se podia sacar de la cabeza el hecho de que ella podia ser uno pero no ejercer, como el. "Y que tanto me interesa a mi tambien??" penso volviendo a su trabajo. "Mucho" le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza. Snape levanto la cabeza y miro a su alrededor. Realmente habia sido el quien se habia respondido? 


	10. Capitulo X El Partido

Gracias Gracias, primero los agradecimientos a todas por sus lindas palabritas!!!! Me encantaaaaan Gracias!!!!! Aquí esta el decimo capitulo y de todas maneras uno de mis favoritos, quedo muy lindo..... ojala les guste!!!!!! Un besosososte, Y gracias de nuevo!  
  
Cap. X El Partido  
  
  
  
Realmente Harry no pudo dormir, se levanto antes que todos y bajo a tomar desayuno, pero tuvo que esperar ya que era demasiado temprano. Pero no fue el único, Raffaella, Agatha, Morgana, Ernie y Justin también habían bajado pues era su primer partido. "Es normal sentirse así??" dijo Agatha mirando a Harry. "Si, por supuesto" respondió algo nervioso. "Me duele el estomago, no se si es por hambre o nerviosismo" dijo Justin. Todos concordaban en eso. Estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor aun siendo de diferentes casas, pero era comprensible, estaban nerviosos.  
  
A medida que avanzaba la hora los alumnos comenzaron a llegar y se dirigían hacia ellos para saludarlos y decirles que estuvieran tranquilos. "Es muy fácil decirlo si tu no juegas" dijo Morgana. "Donde esta Draco??" pregunto Raffaella. "No desesperen por mi, por favor" dijo Malfoy acercándose a la mesa "No se alteren, ya llegue" "Vaya, no me había dado cuenta que no estabas" dijo Agatha sin mirarlo. "Después de hoy, sabrás lo hombre que puedo ser" la miro fijamente Malfoy. "Me pregunto si esta es una prueba para comprobar hombría o mejor dicho... eres hombre??" contesto Agatha al comentario de Draco. En ese minuto el ya no sonreía, su cara estaba tensa al igual que el equipo, pero no por nerviosismo. "Mejor iré a los camarines" y Agatha se levanto. "Deberían disculparse" acoto Justin "El equipo que debemos vencer es el de los profesores no el de nosotros. No debemos ir a jugar con rencor porque nos hará perder!" ("un claro razonamiento de la casa Hufflepuf" penso Harry) "Tiene razón" dijo Morgana mirando a Draco. "Yo no empece esta vez" dijo el. "Me alegro por ti, has dado una muestra de madurez " le dijo Agatha. "Creo que deberías hacer lo que dijo Justin" aclaro Harry mirándolos. "No sacaremos nada si entramos peleados y eso no nos conviene" Ni el se creía que estaba defendiendo a Draco, pero el motivo lo explicaba, quería ganar a toda costa y un altercado como ese no se lo impediría. "Disculpa Draco, lo que pasa es que estoy un poco alterada por el juego" dijo Agatha mirándolo fijamente aunque no parecía lamentarlo. "No importa" dijo este mirandola de la misma forma.  
  
  
  
Se levantaron en medio de un monton de aplausos, pero ellos no miraron y pasaron rapidamente entre las personas que se levantaban para felicitarlos. Salieron del comedor y pasaron al lado de Filch, el que no les dijo nada, pero se podia adivinar que no apoyaba a ese equipo. Avanzaron rapidamente por el pasto y a pesar de que no se habian dado cuenta el día esataba muy lindo e ideal para jugar.  
  
Llegaron a los camarines y mientras Harry se sacaba la capa para cambiarse escucho decir a Raffaella. "Nos cambiaremos aquí??" "Si" respondio Harry algo sorprendido. Las 3 chicas lo miraban sorprendidas tambien. "No lo entiendes, verdad Harry?" dijo Morgana. "Entender que?" "Que para cambiarnos tenemos que sacarnos la ropa" le contesto Agatha. "Y eso que importa?? Somos un equipo!!" dijo Draco en tono picaron. Pero al parecer eso no favorecio a la situacion. Harry les explico que no habian camarines separados, pero que si ellas querian esperarian afuera mientras se cambiaban, lo que ellas aceptaron. "Eres realmente un pelmazo Potter... o tal vez te estas haciendo" dijo Draco "No molestes quieres??" respondio Harry "Como no me fije antes??" dijo Raffaella sacandose la polera "Cuantas veces vine a buscar a Oliver... incluso entrenamos y no me fije" "Bueno, no importa, no pensaras mortificarte por eso ahora, solo cambiemonos rapido" dijo Agatha. "Por que si el partido no empezara dentro de una hora??" pregunto Morgana. "Ellos tambien deben cambiarse" insistio Agatha. "Ellos o uno, Agatha??" le dijo Morgana mientras cerraba sus ojitos levemente al mirarla. Se puso colorada y comenzo a discutir, en tono amistoso, con Morgana.  
  
"Oye, parece que estan peleando" dijo Draco que no habia despegado la oreja a la puerta desde que habian salido "En serio??" dijeron los demas acercandose de igual forma mientras escuchaban 'de veras te gusta' "por algo eres su novia" 'que hicieron que???!!!!!'. Pero en ese momento y sin darse cuenta de la presion que ejercian sobre la puerta, esta se abrió cayendo los cuatro al piso delante de las miradas de horror de sus compañeras que se encontraban en paños menores. "Ehhh... disculpen" dijo Ernie completamente rojo al ver el espectaculo, pero no era el unico, todos estaban rojos como tomates. "Mhhh....pienso que sera mejor que nos vayamos" dijo Justin "Claro, buena idea" "Estaban escuchando??" dijo Agatha tomando la capa para cubrirse, lo que las demas imitaron. No... te equivocas....yo solo... nosotros estabamos..." trato de decir Harry sin que le salieran las palabras. "No se disculpen, fue solo un error" dijo una voz desde atrás. Al darse vuelta vieron a un chico negro de aparencia muy simpatica. "LEE JORDAN!!!" dijo Harry alegrandose y aprovechando de que salieran todos. "Vistanse rapido" dijo Justin cerrando la puerta.  
  
"Pero que acaban de hacer, Picarones?? Harry, no me lo esperaba de ti, pero que bueno que me equivoque" se rio Jordán. "Vamos, no es algo de lo que debería sentirme orgulloso" "Porque no? Acaso viste alguna vez a una mujer asi?" "Podemos cambiar el tema??" dijo Justin recobrando su color normal. "No, sigamos, es interesante" salto Draco. "Que haces aquí?" interrumpio Harry. "La Profesora Moore me pidio que viniera porque alguien le dijo que yo era buen comentarista y aquí estoy" "Es genial" dijo Ernie. Mientras conversaban, se tranquilizaban y para alegria de ellos, las chicas estaban listas y pudieron cambiarse. Ya estando listos subieron al estadio y esperaron a que se llenara, 15 minutos antes de las 11 Lee se fue a su puesto. A las 11 vieron que los profesores salian de su camarin y se dirigian donde estaba el Profesor Bins que era el arbitro.  
  
Mientras salian bajo grandes aplausos y vitoreos de sus fans, Harry se dio cuenta que Snape parecía querer salir corriendo a abrazar y pedirle disculpas a Sirus por lo que le habia hecho antes de usar ese uniforme, pero como penso Harry imagino mucho, lo que estaba claro era que no le gustaba el traje, ni el color ni menos que Erin le dijera que sonriera un poco.  
  
Inclusive en un momento tan emocionante como ese, el Profesor Bins sonaba igual de aburrido y monotono. "Este debe ser un partido limpio deben esperar que haga sonar el pito para que empiezen" Pero en ese momento ocurrio un problema y Filch que estaba al lado de Bins lo comprendio. Bins habia muerto, era un fantasma, los fantasmas atraviesan cosas y no las pueden tomar, entonces ¿Quien soltaria las pelotas y haria sonar el pito?? "Argh, yo lo hago" dijo Filch de mal humor "Ah, Profesor Dumbledore, Peeves entro al estadio y no quiere irse" "Y cual es el problema?" dijo Dumbledore fascinado con los movimientos anormales de su escoba. "Puede molestar, interrumpir, hacer destrozos..." "Ay, no te alteres Filch, no hara nada" Pero Filch no parecía muy seguro de eso, de todas maneras solto las pelotas, tiro la Quaffle e hizo sonar el pito.  
  
"Comienza el partido!!!!" Lee Jordan comenzo a narrar. Jordan era famoso por su particular manera de narrar los partidos y por sus 'peleas' a microfono abierto con la Profesora Mc Gonagall. "La pelota a favor de los profesores, el Profesor Dumbledore pareciera tener dificultades con su escoba, pero no parece molestarle.... Que tal Profesora Mc Gonagall??" La profesora Mc Gonagall estaba a su lado muy atenta al partido y todo lo que hablaba con Lee se escuchaba por todo el estadio. "Hola Lee, como estas??" "Muy bien" "Que Bueno, pero seria mejor que narraras el partido en vez de mirarme..." "Oh, tiene toda la razon.... y ahí vemos como Morgana le quita la pelota a Dumbledore, asi se hace preciosura, si que sabes como moverte...." "Jordan!!!" lo interrumpio Mc Gonagall en tono suave "Lo siento, pero vean como se mueve entre los jugadores, que hermoso movimiento, y que pase! La pelota en dominio de Raffaella que acaba de esquivar una bludger del Profesor Snape y.... pero que hace??? Que el no es de su equipo??...Harry....es de tu equipo!!!!......Cerdo Inmundo!!!!....." "JORDAN!! No creo que lo hiciera a proposito" pero la Profesora se equivocaba, la Bludger habia sido mandada por Malfoy que decia que Harry no debia ponerse en ese lugar porque no lo habia visto. bb "La pelota en posecion de Agatha que se la quita a la Profesora Moore, que movimientos de estas chicas, si que saben como moverse insisto, eso esquivala!, bien hecho, esquivo una bludger que el Profesor Flitwick le envio, pero ahora parece que el tiene problemas para subirse a su escoba......eso nena, vamos tu puedes, muevete, eso...no...no! Pegale!!! Pegale!!!...." "Jordan!! Que no se te olvide que es un juego" "Lo siento..... bien hecho, debes botarlo de la escoba a la proxima....es broma profesora je je je..... pero, que sucede?? Es la Profesora Trelawney que se lanza en contra de Agatha.... pero que le hizo?? Le acaba de morder el brazo!! Y...y..NO! Piquete a los ojos!!! COMO PUEDE HACER ESO??...." pero no termino la frase porque la Profesora Mc Gonagall lo miraba con una cara muy seria.  
  
"Ah! Como pudo hacer eso??!!" dijo Agatha "Es una salvaje!!!!" "Lo siento niña, en la vida una debe hacer lo que este a su alcance para conseguir lo que uno quiere" dijo Trelawney alejandose en su escoba con la Quaffle y mirando asesinamente a Morgana, quien al verla asi se asusto "Pero es solo un juego!!!" objeto Agatha.  
  
"Penalti a favor de los alumnos" grito Bins. Agatha tomo distancia y miro hacia los aros donde Sprout aguardaba impaciente.  
  
"Es la primera vez que juega, es baja y no es rapida, debo meterme por el lado derecho y pensara que por alli tirare la Quaffle y antes de llegar me desviare a la izquierda" pesaba Agatha planeando su jugaba y avanzo hacia la derecha y como penso, la Profesora Sprout fue hacia alla, Agatha torcio a la izquierda y... "PUNTOOOO..... Los alumnos abren el marcador. Que buen plan, que inteligente eres, te gustaria salir conmigo despues del partido...." "Jordan!!!! Me parece que nunca entenderas que un comentarista comenta el juego..." "10 a 0 y vemos como Dumbledore se lanza con la pelota, que movimiento, quien lo hubiera pensado de el, esquiva una bludger lanzada por Malfoy, por fin hace algo ese estupido....Lo siento, Profesora Mc Gonagall... Y vemos como avanza...buen pase, la pelota ahora en manos de la Profesora Moore quien se mueve entre los alumnos, bien....las cazadoras la cubren y le quitan la pelota pero reciben una bludger del Profesor...oh casi la boto.. oigan! Su papel es impedir que ataquen a los jugadores!!!..."  
  
"Malfoy, quieres moverte??" dijo Morgana que casi se cae de la escoba. "Lo...lamento" dijo Justin que estaba lanzando la otra bludger. "No es por ti, tu haces bien el trabajo, es Malfoy!" grito exasperada "Hago lo que puedo" respondio Draco, mientras que al otro lado de la cancha Snape se preparaba para usar a Harry como saco de Box  
  
El partido no mejoro en este sentido y los puntos comenzaron a aumentar favoreciendo a ambos equipos en algun momento. La profesora Erin demostro ser una buena jugadora, la mayoria de los puntos los habia hecho ella y Trelawney, que parecia haberse tomado muy a pecho el juego, esecialmente contra Morgana "50 a 60 a favor de los profesores..... esto si que es un juego"  
  
Los vientos comenzaron a soplar con mas fuerza y por primera vez tenian un partido tan largo. Harry estuvo a punto de atrapar la Snitch pero el Profesor Snape le lanzo una Bludger que casi le saco la oreja y Draco comenzo a burlarse, Madame Hooch habia pasado por lo mismo pues Justin se estaba tomando muy en serio lo de derribar a los del equipo contrario. La Profesora Moore en un avance para anotar recibio una bludger en el costado que casi la boto si no hubiera sido por la aparicion de Snape que freno la caida con sus brazos. "Gracias Severus, te debo una" sonrio Erin acomodandose en su escoba a lo que Snape contesto con un simple "hmm".  
  
El tiempo avanzaba y los niveles de desesperacion tambien, Morgana en un intento de tomar la Quaffle le grito a la Profesora Trelawney que habia un Grim en el estadio por lo que ella grito como loca y solto la pelota lo que le permitio anotar a Morgana imponiendose los alumnos por 100 a 90.  
  
Draco Malfoy mejoro su jugada y pareció aburrirle lanzarle las bludgers a Harry ya que le habia golpeado en todas partes. En el equipo contrario la cosa no era mejor, la Profesora Sprout estaba muy alterada por la diferencia. Madame Hooch no lograba concentrarse para encontrar la Snitch, Dumbledore pareció haber comprendido que debio jugar seriamente, la Profesora Moore pareció haber heredado la capacidad de Harry de interceptar las bludgers, mientras que la Profesora Trelawney parecía estar jugando futbol americano porque estaba muy violenta, Snape por otra parte pensaba que el equipo contrario tenia un solo jugador Harry. Los bateadores no eran la escepcion, se habian involucrado en una pelea de bludgers donde Flitwick salio con un par de chichones y Snape con su sweater roto (Lo que a el le pareció genial).  
  
Cuando ya llevaban una hora y media de partido sucedió algo inesperado. Morgana intercepto la Quaffle y la Profesora Trelawney se lanzo en su contra, al verla, se la paso a Raffaella la cual avanzo y recibio un par de bludgers en el brazo y en la espalda que la hizo que soltara la Quaffle, Agatha tomo la pelota y en ese momento el Profesor Snape, a la siga de Potter, paso tan rapido que no se dio cuenta que agarro la capa de esta y se cayo de la escoba. "Pero que es eso?? Agatha se ha caído, que alguien la atrape!!!!" chillo Lee. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" "Te tengo" dijo Harry "Menos mal que estaba cerca de ti, no lo crees??" "Si...es...fenomenal" dijo Agatha recobrando el aliento. "Estas bien??" dijo Morgana que tenia una herdida en la mejilla, en el brazo, en una pierna y pensaba seriamente que la mordedura parecia de un perro "Traje tu escoba" "Gracias, tenemos que ganar rapido, ya llevamos mucho tiempo y no podremos aguantar mas" le dijo Agatha subiendose a su escoba "Si seguimos asi ellos nos ganaran" "Tiene razon no debemos olvidar que su capacidad fisica es superior en algunos aspectos" acoto Ernie  
  
"Esta todo bien??" pregunto Bins que se habia acercado silenciosamente. "Si" dijeron al unisono. "Que continue el juego entonces"  
  
Pero Agatha tenia razon, penso Harry, los jugadores daban todo lo que podian pero a diferencia del otro equipo, la capacidad de los alumnos era inferior a la de los profesores ya que resistian mas, pero en ese momento el estadio se quedo sin los comentarios de Jordan, a cambio una voz espectral retumbaba en el estadio.  
  
"El campeonato apestaaaaa, todos apestaaaaannn..." era Peeves que le habia quitado el microfono a Lee Jordan quien lo apuntaba con unos gestos que a la Profesora Mc Gonagall no le gustaban. "Todos apestaaaaan" seguia gritando pero no se detendria. "Malfoy no sabe jugar" este al escuchar eso le lanzo una mirada de odio potentisima. "Potter Apestaaaaaaaa" pero Harry no lo tomo en serio ya que estaba mas preocupado de buscar la snitch, pero algo que dijo Peeves hizo que se desconcentrara... "Snape se lavo el pelo el otro diaaaa" Snape se detuvo y miro mortalmente a Peeves a quien parecía gustarle lo que ocurria "Para quien se arregla??? Acaso esperas algun otro Besiiiiiiiito??" Peeves pestaneo coquetamente mirando a Snape y este lo miraba con odio entre unos mechones de pelo que le cubrian la cara. "Eriiin, Oh Eriiin" grito Peeves despues, ella se detuvo y lo miro. "Amas a Snaaaaaaaaape, no lo niegues maaaaaaaaas" en ese momento el estadio completo y el juego se detuvieron y voltearon sus miradas a Snape, Peeves y a Erin, quien comenzo a reirse histericamente y su rostro cambiaba a todos los tonos del arcoiris. Los alumnos no sabian si creer lo que Peeves decia o tomarlo como una broma, pero dado que era Snape pensaron que este era incapaz de sentir algo por alguien que no sea odio o peor, dudaban de la existencia de su corazon. Si alguna vez vio Harry enojado a Snape no era nada comparado a como estaba en ese minuto, miraba a Peeves con una cara de odio increible y desde lejos se notaba que le picaban las manos por ahorcarlo. Totalmente diferente estaba Erin que estaba desconcertada y trataba de hacer oídos sordos... "Ja ja ja Bonito Peeves, que imaginacion" decia ella riendo histerica, sacandose el pelo de la cara para mirar disimuladamente a Snape. En ese momento el silencio lo rompio otra voz muy familiar. "PEEEEEEEVEEEEEESSSSS!!!! Tu no debes estar aquí, se lo dije profesor, se lo dije, le dije que algo haria...lo sabia, lo sabia" decia Filch sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Pero lo que Peeves dijo fue la gota que rebaso la copa. "Filch, el squib, squib, squib, squib, squib, SQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIB" La risa fue total mezclada con asombro. Filch siguio a Peeves que salio del estadio maldiciendo.  
  
Raffaella pidio tiempo e hizo que se reunieran. "Necesitamos terminar pronto, las cazadoras nos encargaremos de anotar 150 puntos mas por si los profesores atrapan la Snitch" "Vaya Harry, me parece que tu papel no ha sido impresionante" dijo Draco en forma ironica. "La razon de eso..." aclaro Harry "es que no tengo tiempo ya que cada 30 segundos debo esquivar una bludger que me desconcentra". "Malfoy, nuestra mision es proteger a Harry" dijo Justin. "Por el arco no se preocupen, me encargare que no entre nadie" sonrió Ernie. "Entreguenme la pelota a mi y anotare junto a Agatha" dijo Morgana algo preocupada "pero protejanme de la Profesora Trelawney" "Nos encargaremos de eso" dijeron los bateadores al mismo tiempo.  
  
Mientras tanto en los profesores, la cosa se ponia color de violencia. "Debemos ganar, botenlos de las escobas, muerdanlos, peguenles, tirenles el cabello, cualquier cosa para conseguir la Quaffle" "No cree que es mucha violencia Profesora Trelawney" dijo Dumbledore que ayudaba a Flitwick a subirse a su escoba. "Por el buscador no se preocupen, yo me ocupo de el" anadio Snape en un tono obscuro. La mirada que le ofrecieron los demas profesores fue la misma que hubiera puesto Ron al aceptar cuidar a Charlotte. "Los cazadores debemos anotar, no debemos dejas que nos ganen" dijo Erin. "Ya llevan mucho tiempo libre, el juego debe continuar" dijo Bins algo alterado, lo que era realmente raro.  
  
"Y se reanuda el partido, la pelota esta en posecion de Morgana que se la quita a Trelawney...bien esquivada la bludger preciosura, se la pasa a Agatha, buen pase Morgana...esquivala...bien hecho!! Y..... punto para los alumnos!!!!" Jordan habia vuelto a los comentarios.  
  
120 a 90 ganando los alumnos, tal como se lo habian propuesto las cazadoras comenzaron a aumentar la diferencia. Siendo la mayoria de los puntos puestos por faltas cometidas por la Profesora Trelawney, por lo que las cazadoras se quejaban mucho ya que tenian la capa rota, le faltaban un poco de pelo en la cabeza y tenian algunos rasguños en la cara. "Eso maldito bueno para nada que no sabes jugar limpioooo...." refiriendose a Draco que no alcanzo a interceptar una bludger hacia Harry. "JORDAN!"  
  
" Podrias tratar de que no me lleguen??" grito Harry "Lo siento Potter, tu saeta es muy rapida" dijo arrastrando las silabas El partido era emocionante y las victorias aumetaron cuando Morgana le daba un pase a Agatha y esta a Raffaella, la cual anotaba y con eso la diferencia era de 200 a 100.  
  
"Realmente son excelentes, nos cuesta mucho quitarles la Quaffle" se quejaban Moore y Dumbledore que habian recibido las Bludgers de Justin, ya que Draco rehusaba tirarselas a Erin. "No se quejen, debemos jugar, ganar!!!" "Profesora Trelawney, que le dijeron los hados, que ganariamos??" la miraba con desconfianza Moore. Con mirada de Fiera y puño en alto dijo "No perdonare a Morgana que utilizara al Grim (al pronunciar ese nombre la voz se le ahogo) para engañarme" "No es dificil hacerlo" pensaron todos. "Profesora Sprout debes ser aun mas rapida, tenemos 100 puntos de diferencia y estoy segura de que piensan ganar sin la snitch" dijo Moore. "Me es muy dificl, son muy rapidos" "No importa!" ladro Erin asustando a Sprout.  
  
El partido continuo, Ernie resulto ser igual de bueno que Oliver Wood ya que no permitio que ningun profesor anotase. Jordan tuvo serias complicaciones al decir algo en contra de Snape por una bludger que le pego a Morgana en la cabeza, lo que le costo el microfono. Snape parecía divertirse pegandole a Harry, el cual en un momento de desesperacion le quito el bate a Justin y le devolvio la Bludger a Snape quien casi se cae. "Se lo tiene merecido" penso.  
  
"260 a 100, esto es increible, fenomenal, fantastico" decia Jordan que habia recuperado su microfono de la Profesora Mc Gonagall y que estaba apunto de caerse de su asiento por la emocion "Nunca habia visto algo asi en este colegio, el partido ya debe estar por terminar" Mientras decia eso, Hooch y Harry bajaban en picada esquivando bludgers a la siga de la snitch. Harry se adelanto y cuando casi atrapa la snitch algo muy duro lo golpeo en un costado de la cara y otro en el brazo extendido por lo que Madame Hooch se adelanto y tomo la Snitch. El partido termino con una diferencia de 260 a 250 pero dejo bien claro que los jugadores del equipo de los alumnos eran superiores.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!" grito Trelawney "No puede ser" "GANAMOOOS A JA JA JA JA JAAAAAA" celebraba Morgana que resulto una de las mas heridas superando a Harry. "Siempre supe que no necesitabas de mi ayuda para protegerte de las bludgers" decia Malfoy que no habia recibido un rasguño. "Callate" dijo de mal humor Agatha que le secaba la sangre de la herida en la frente de Harry. "Malfoy, sabes" decia Harry "Me pregunto por que no tienes una herida en todo el cuerpo??" "Buenos reflejos" se jactaba Malfoy que en ese momento recibio un punetazo de Harry que le hizo salir sangre de la nariz. "No creo que haya sido por eso" dijo amenazadoramente Harry. "Eres un..." "Buen partido chicos" en ese momento Draco se detuvo y adquirio la cara de embobado para la Profesora Moore. "Ah, tienes sangre querido, deja limpiarte" en ese momento Draco parecía agradecerle el golpe a Harry. "No se preocupe, yo lo limpio" dijo Morgana algo enfadada, la que al limpiarle la nariz parecía querer sacarsela. "Me Duele!!" "No grites, aguanta el dolor, Draco".  
  
Las graderias saltaban de felicidad, fueran o no fans del equipo, bajaron rapidamente y llegaron donde los jugadores, los tomaron haciendo reverencias. A Harry lo felicitaban mas por lanzarle la bludger a Snape que por el resto del partido, mientras que a Draco, solo los de Slytherin lo felicitaban por su desempeño. La fiesta se extendio hasta el gran comedor, en donde las mesas rebosaban de alimentos y bebidas. La celebracion era de todos, por lo que las casas se mezclaron en las mesas. Las risas se escuchaban en cada esquina del salon y ambos equipos comian en la mesa de los profesores. Snape estaba junto a Harry, el que cada cierto tiempo recibia algun golpe "casual" de el. Erin, sentada al otro lado de Snape lo felicitaba constantemente. Draco se perdio con Morgana al llegar al salon y solo los vieron cuando se retiraban a sus casas. En las salas comunes continuo todo. Gryffindor celebro a sus jugadores y aunque no habian atrapado la snitch, agradecian el juego. Hufflepuf tenia una reunion mas calmada, en donde Justin y Ernie eran el centro de atencion y contaban todo lo que no habian escuchado o explicaban jugadas hechas. Ravenclaw tenia tan solo a Agatha para celebrar, pero no se quedaron atrás. Esta reia y comia entre los alumnos y amigos. La casa de Slytherin en cambio, hacia sus propias suspocisiones del juego, lanzandole indirectas a Draco de por que no golpeo mas a Potter. Entre ellos estaba Snape que tambien celebro los golpes que le habia dado. Erin tuvo que ir en pijama a la sala comun pasado las 3 de la mañana para decirles que se fueran a la cama. La razon los gritos retumbaban en los pasillos y de esa forma era facil saber donde se encontraba la casa. Raphaella escribio una lechuza urgente a Oliver relatandole paso a paso el juego. Hizo mas de 10 paginas con la ayuda de Ron y Harry que le contaban cosas que ella no habia visto. Al momento de ir a acostarse fue muy doloroso. Harry se dio cuenta que tenia chichones y moretones por todos lados. Tuvieron que ayudarlo a desvertirse y ponerle el pijama.  
  
"Tienes que ir donde Madame Pomfrey para que te de algo" Dijo Ron al ver el estado de su amigo.  
  
Al dia siguiente la celebracion continuaba, algunos alumnos cantaban y gritaban y otros como Draco y Morgana simplemente, se perdian.  
  
"Porque Dumbledore nos mando a nosotros a buscar a Malfoy y a Morgana? Acaso no puede usar un hechizo convocador o mandar a Filch?" Snape se quejaba continuamente. "Ah, Severus, que importa? Es un día precioso, algo... bueno pero lindo al fin. Cómo no va a ser delicioso dar un paseo por el lago?" "No estamos 'paseando', vamos a buscar unos alumnos nada mas" "Mira, vamos caminando juntos, hay un lago y un cielo maravilloso, si, esto es un paseo" le replico Erin ajustándose el abrigo. Después tomo del brazo a Snape tal como lo habían hecho en la fiesta de San Valentín, él no quiso disimular que no le agradaba la idea de caminar así. Siguieron un buen trecho en silencio hasta que la misma Erin comenzó el tema que tanto él como ella habían evitado. "Ehhh bueno Severus, estas aquí y no te puedes escapar...es hora de hablar". "Hablar? Que quieres decirme?" Le repuso él duramente. "Tu sabes perfectamente que..." "No quiero hablar de eso" y se soltó "Lo siento mucho pero vamos a tener que hacerlo, la verdad es que yo le pedí a Dumbledore que nos enviara a buscar a los chicos, para que pudiéramos conversar tranquilos" Snape la miro furioso. "No me mires así...quiero saber que pasa entre nosotros?" "Erin, no hay un nosotros" "No hay? Y que fue lo que ocurrió en la Fiesta de san Valentín..." "Fue el imbécil del cupido" le dijo rápidamente. "...y en tu salón?" Erin lo miro directo a los ojos.  
  
"Hola Harry" dijo Agatha saludando a Harry que se le acercaba por atrás para supuestamente asustarla. "Tienes ojos detrás de la cabeza?" Dijo Harry riendo y abrazando a Agatha para darle un beso en la mejilla. "Ahhh, si supieras" le contesto. "Que haces?" Harry se sentó a su lado. "Nada especial" dijo ella cerrando un libro de Transformaciones que leía. "Y tu?" "Nada tampoco, oh que entretenidos estamos!" Dijo en tono irónico "Porque no hacemos 'algo' juntos? Te invito a dar un paseo al lago" "Genial, eso es mucho mejor que leer este libro, vamos" se paro rápidamente y abrazo a Harry por la cintura.  
  
Erin y Snape seguían en silencio, la pregunta había sido muy directa para él y no sabia que contestar. "Eh... bueno... fue...fue algo del momento, no me di ni cuenta como paso, así que no me preguntes mas"  
  
"Mira Agatha... ahí va Erin y Snape?... pero que hacen esos?" "Ay Harry por favor, acaso estas tratando de decir que Snape podría tener algo con ella? No creo que ella tenga tan mal gusto" "Pero quizás no en el sentido romántico... y si planean algo?" "Harry, escucha" dijo Agatha poniendo sus manos en los hombros de él "La profesora Trelawney te dijo esa predicción y tu te pusiste tan paranoico como Ojoloco Moody, cálmate, no todo el mundo planea matarte... cálmate. quizás, Dumbledore los mando a hacer algo, o quizás....fueron a dar una vuelta.... no significa nada!" "Ya, bueno... mejor sigamos caminando"  
  
Erin estaba comenzando a enojarse, le molestaba mucho que la dejaran sin respuestas y se le notaba en la cara. " Y que quieres que te responda??... oh! Me encanto??" Snape estaba absolutamente sulfurado, lo que Erin no sabia era que Snape estaba aterrado por la pregunta que le había hecho y simplemente utilizaba su mejor arma, su ironía, para desviar su atención, pero esa tonta mascara le estaba causando un daño enorme a Erin. "Ah sí?" Dijo Erin furiosa con los puños apretados dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Que pena no? Pobre tonta Erin que creía que el profesor Snape podría querer a alguien... parece que es verdad que no tienes corazón... sabes que mas? Olvidalo. No me vuelvas a hablar ni a buscar" Erin se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar dejando a Snape parado frente al lago. "Imbécil, ahora se las va a ver conmigo" decía ella.  
  
"Harry sentémonos aquí, ahora dime... por que querías pasear??" dijo Agatha tiernamente con un dedo en el pecho de Harry que hacia círculos "Por nada, solo quería estar contigo" "Ah!, sabes Harry, alguna ves te han dicho que eres un genio para echar a perder los momentos románticos??" "Pero y ahora que hice??" pregunto Harry sin comprender "Nada, simplemente nada" Agatha parecía muy molesta. "Genial, tu siempre pensando que echo a perder todo" y le beso la frente. "Por que hiciste eso??" dijo Agatha asombrada. "Tan solo quería estar a tu lado, eso es todo" "Querías estar conmigo? Bueno pues..."  
  
Erin había llegado con su furia a una esquina del lago sin saber que Harry y Agatha estaban detrás de ella, cuando sintió de pronto un fuerte apretón en el brazo y una fuerza que la obligo a darse vuelta. "No me hagas esto, Erin" dijo Snape con su voz de ultratumba.  
  
Harry y Agatha se estaban besando cuando escucharon eso, se quedaron helados y Agatha ahogo un grito pero Harry oportunamente le tapo la boca y le hizo un gesto para que se quedara callada y escuchara con discreción.  
  
"Que cosa??" dijo Erin. "Esto. No me hagas explicar lo que paso en la oficina, en serio, no lo sé, si no hubiese llegado Dumbledore quizas en que hubiesemos terminado..." "Ya no me interesan tus explicaciones, déjame" "No?" La volvió a agarrar del brazo para que no se le escapara y la atrajo fuertemente hacia él. Erin se quedo parada por un minuto y se le nublo todo pero cuando volvio en si lo miro a los ojos profundamente. Se movió hacia atrás pero Snape la volvió a parar y la abrazo por la cintura con ambos brazos y la acerco más a él, mucho más cerca. Pero Erin se resistió y puso una mano fuertemente sobre su pecho. "No" le dijo. "No caeré de nuevo" se soltó definitivamente y volvió a su camino. Snape la vio alejarse y por primera vez sintió que le dolía su rechazo.  
  
Harry y Agatha estaban en el más profundo estado de Shock, se quedaron callados y cuando vieron a Snape alejarse por el mismo camino que Erin, volvieron al castillo en el más absoluto silencio. "Que crees que habrá pasado entre ellos en la oficina?" Pregunto Harry. "Uf, no lo sé, no me interesa y no quiero ni imaginar" dijo Agatha con una mueca de asco. "No lo puedo creer... Snape y la Profesora Moore, tengo que contarle a Ron y Hermione" "No, Harry, mejor guardemos el secreto, hagámosle un favor a ellos, no digamos nada, ya?' "Pero por que?" "Harry si ellos tienen algo no debemos entrometernos, además imagina lo que pasaria si descubre que alguien sabe de su relación" "Pues entonces no se pongan a pelear en el lago, los podrían escuchar" dijo Harry algo disgustado. "Mira, no diremos nada, además esta la opción de que no tengan nada y que puedan hablar de otra cosa" "Como que??... dime algo que no signifique nada y que termine en esa clase abrazo...yo creo que Snape queria otra cosa y de solo pensarlo me da..." "Harry no sigas, por favor... ademas... sabes he notado que cada vez que vez a Morgana con Draco besandose te enojas" "Quien yo? Por que deberia enojarme??" dijo mirando a otro lado. "Harry, no te tienes por que poner así, soy tu novia cierto..." "Eh, cierto" "Pues entonces si quieres algo podrias perdirmelo" Agatha habia comenzado a arreglarle la corbata mientras decia eso "Sabes que no me enojaria, vamos dime..." "Que te diga que?" Harry no sabia como comportarse, habia comenzado a sudar frío y las manos le temblaban, no era la primera vez que ella habia logrado ponerlo así, pero esta vez era diferente. "Harry, no seas timido" Agatha fijo la vista en la de él, su dedo que hasta ahora estaba jugando con la corbata habia comenzado a decender lentamente, lo que provocaba que Harry estuviera más nervioso "Harry Potter, de esta no te salvas" lo tiro del chaleco y lo arrastro hasta la puerta de lo que parecia un armario, la abrio y lo tiro al interior. "Que te pasa Agatha??" dijo Harry sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo comenzo a retorceder pero se encontro con la pared. La verdad es que la pieza era muy pequeña y como habia pensado él era una armario, habian escobas tijeras y otras cosas que Filch ocupaba para limpiar. "Shhh! Sera mejor que no grites" Agatha se acercaba peligrosamente a Harry, como un colacuerno buscando a su presa. De hecho él pensaba que Agatha podia llegar a ser igual de peligrosa que el colacuerno. "Que me vas a hacer?" "Esto" se abalanzo sobre él y comenzaron a besarse locamente. De pronto se encontraron sin sus capas, chalecos, corbatas y con la camisa de Harry a medio abrir. Él no se quejaba, de hecho le gustaba. "Vaya... ahora entiendo a Draco" decia harry, mientras besaba a Agatha. "Entiendes?... Que?" "Los Insectos kamikases" Harry sonrio.  
  
"Argus debes vigilar que nadie ande por ahí, no sabemos lo que puedan hacer, basta con haber tenido a esos gemelos endemodiados". "Sí Señor y tambien a ese Potter..." respondia Filch mientras caminaba con Snape por el pasillo "Disculpe si interrumpi algo, Señor". Snape se habia encontrado con Erin en el pasillo de las mazmorras y habian vuelto a pelear. "Si te refieres a Erin, no interrumpiste nada" "De hecho llegaste en el momento preciso" pensaba Snape. "Lo que pasa es que esos alumnos... el señorito Draco Malfoy y la señorita Isabella Morgana andaban de nuevo por aquí y usted sabe lo que pasa cuando esos se encuentran..." "Si lo se" decia Snape, que de solo pensarlo se moria de vergüenza, al saber que dos de sus alumnos hicieran esos escandalos. "Sale fuego cuando se miran, el piso arde, de hecho la temperatura sube... la otra vez los encontre antes de que empezaran a hacer algo de lo que se iban a lamentar, eso es malo, deberian castigarlos, amarrarlos, pero no... al director le da risa esto... pero no debe ser, si fuera yo el director, los habria encerrado, sepultado para quitarles lo que tienen..." "Esta bien, ya entendi lo que quieres decir" dijo Snape lugubremente "Pero no debemos olvidar que son jovenes y aunque los encerremos, encontraran la forma de salir".  
  
Mientras que en el armario, la cosa se estaba pareciendo mucho a lo que describia Filch. Estaban en el suelo y al parecer... bueno es dificil explicar. "Harry!! Me haces cosquillas.... jajajajaja" "No te rias nos pueden escuchar....ji ji ji" "Pero, vuelve a hacerlo... jajajajaja... es muy divertido, mira yo te lo hare..."  
  
"Argus escuchas esas risas??" pregunto de pronto Snape parandose en seco. "Son ellos, se lo dije, le apuesto a que estan en el armario, siempre los encuentro ahí... venga, que de esta no se salvan".  
  
"Harry, besame" "A la orden".  
  
El problema era que ellos no sabian que de pronto su linda aventurilla seria opacada por... "Potter... Rhysenn, vaya, no sabia que ahora esto era un lugar de reunion" Snape lo miraba con una mueca, que simulaba una sonrisa "Potter, ponte la camisa... y lo demas, tambien usted Señorita". "Si y apurense" decia Filch detrás de él "Sacare las cadenas Señor". "Argus, sabes que estan prohibidas"  
  
Cuando se pusieron la ropa, siguieron a Snape. Pasaron por unos alumnos, bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a la oficina de Filch. "Sacare los papeles para anotar lo que han hecho, Señor". "No te preocupes Filch, de esto nos encargaremos nosotros".  
  
Harry y Agatha no decian nada, estaban muy asustados, como tener tanta mala suerte, la primera vez que hacian algo asi y los habian pillado. Harry tenia miedo de que Snape se desquitara con él y si sabia que habian escuchado en el lago, no se los perdonaria.  
  
"Senor Filch, vaya por favor a buscar a la Profesora Moore por favor" dijo Snape mirando fijamente a Potter. "Si claro" sonrio Filch. "Vaya Potter, no sabia que lo tuyo con la Senorita Rhysenn iba tan enserio" Agatha se sonrojo. Harry penso que seria un momento perfecto para decirle "Yo no sabia que lo suyo con la Profesora Moore iba tan en serio tambien" pero probablemente el castigo seria peor. Prefirio quedarse en silencio y esperar el castigo que le daria Erin. Llego Filch con una Erin de bastante mal humor. Al entrar ni siquiera se molesto en mirar a Snape. "Se puede saber que les pasa a ustedes dos?" les dijo con las manos en las caderas y bastante enojada. "Es que...yo y..Agatha... bueno...nosotros..." "Ahorrense las explicaciones, ya me imagino que ocurria... acaso no se les paso en la cabeza que los podian encontrar?? Que falta de delicadeza.... Agatha, hablare con la Profesora Sprout para ver que quiere hacer contigo, y Harry, despues hablaremos, vamonos" Harry se puso de pie pero la voz de Snape lo paro en seco. "No le quitaras puntos??" "No" dijo Erin con plena tranquilidad. "Si hubiesen sido de Slytherin, apuesto que les hubieras quitado puntos" "No lo creo, no tengo ningun tipo de favoritismo como tu, vamos Harry, Agatha" Ambos se pararon y siguieron a Erin. Snape sentia que le hervia la sangre de rabia, no sabia si era por esto o por la actitud de Erin que lo estaba comenzando a irritar, lo peor era que el sabia que era por su culpa.  
  
Snape salio al pasillo echo una furia. "Esta hecha una fiera" comento Filch a su lado. Snape no contesto, pero penso para si mismo "Y me lo dices a mi...." Siguio a Erin con los chicos por un rato hasta que se aburrio. "Erin" la llamo. Ella se dio vuelta con la cara de indiferencia mas implacable que tenia. "Que?" "Necesito hablar contigo" "Despues" le respondio secamente. Agatha y Harry se miraron, todavia estaban enojados.  
  
"Harry, explicame, en que estabas pensando??" "No, lo se Profesora Moore, acaso usted nunca ha sentido ganas de besar a la persona que quiere porque si??" Harry se detuvo ahí, si Erin le contestara que si, horribles imágenes de ella besando a Snape le vendrian a la cabeza. "No estamos hablando de mi, Harry. Tienes que tener cuidado. Da gracias que Snape me mando a llamar, quizas estarias colgando de los pulgares con las cadenas de Filch. Baja las revoluciones, Harry" Erin habia retomado su dulce tono de voz y aconsejaba a Harry maternalmente. "Pero es que Agatha y Yo...." "Yo se que se quieren, pero calma, tienen 16 anos, tienen toda una vida por delante..." Harry penso que quizas no le quedaba mucho con Voldemort siguiendolo. "Yo veo que ustedes tienen un lindo futuro juntos, disfrutenlo, ya?? No sabes lo lindo que es ir descubriendo las cosas de a poco, aprovecha eso" Erin sonrio. Harry asintio sonriendo tambien. "Usted es la primera que confia en mi relacion con Agatha.... Gracias" Harry se atrevio a ponerse de pie y darle un beso en la mejilla a Erin, quien se sonrojo. "Hay que ser ciego para no ver que ustedes se quieren" "Si, yo la quiero mucho" "Bueno Harry, puedes irte y si Snape te pregunta, hice que barrieras todo el salon y que limpiaras los pupitres" "Esta bien" rio Harry. "Profesora...usted merece a alguien que la quiera de verdad" le dijo desde la puerta. Erin se sorprendio, acaso Harry sabria algo de lo de ella y Snape. "Ehh Gracias.... por que me dices eso??" "Por nada, fue un pensamiento..., bueno, me voy...Adios Profesora" Erin quedo mas que confundida con lo ultimo que Harry le habia dicho, en todo caso, tenia razon, acaso Snape se merecia alguien como ella?? "Ahh... Severus, porque eres tan estupido!!??" Erin tomo sus cosas de su escritorio y se fue a su habitacion.  
  
A la manana siguiente un insistente picoteo en la ventana desperto a Erin. "Ahhhh, que pasa???" Y vio una lechuza blanca con manchas cafes en su ventana. Se levanto, se amarro una bata y se dirigio hacia ella. "Que quieres amiga?? Traes un mensaje para mi?? A ver de quien es??" Erin saco un papel de la pata de la lechuza. "Veamos....ahhhh....que hombre mas insistente. Gracias amiga" le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y la lechuza le respondio con un suave ulular. "Toma" Erin le dio una de las galletas de Charlotte que miraba la escena entre dormida y despierta. La Lechuza la acepto gustosa y volvio al aire libre.  
  
Erin no bajo a tomar desayuno, tenia muchos examenes que revisar y ademas no tenia muchas ganas de toparse con Snape, pero debido a la carta que le habia enviado tuvo que visitarlo igual antes de clases.  
  
Snape nerviosamente esperaba a los alumnos de la primera clase, pero mas que eso, Snape esperaba que Erin fuera a su salon.  
  
"Recibi tu lechuza" escucho una voz familiar que le decia a Snape desde la puerta. "Que bueno, ven por favor" le respondio el poniendose de pie. "Que es lo que quieres?" dijo Erin acercandose a su escritoro. Ya no tenia ese dejo de ternura cuando usualmente se dirigia a el. "Quiero.... quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que paso en el lago" Snape dijo casi en un murmuro. "Ah, bueno... no te preocupes ya lo olvide" dijo Erin soprendiendolo, aunque el sabia que no lo habia olvidado. La profesora Moore en realidad sintio un pequeño retorcijon de entranas cuando escucho la disculpa de Snape. "Entonces... podemos ser amigos? No me gusta tener mala relacion con mis companeros de trabajo" "Claro, como yo soy tu companera de trabajo" le respondio Erin con un sutil toque de sacasmo. Snape rodeo el escritorio y se acerco a ella. "En serio, lo siento, no sabia lo que decia, solo se me escaparon de la boca sin pensar. Probablemente era el nerviosismo" "Nerviosismo?" Erin levanto una ceja. "Si, de estar ahí contigo, lo directa de la pregunta, la busqueda de Malfoy, ni siquiera me diste tiempo para pensar algo, ademas no dudo que el famoso cupido andaba por ahí rondando" "Esta bien, veo que eres sincero.... te creo" Erin le sonrio por primera vez en dias, Snape extranamente se sintio muy bien. "Pero por favor, las cosas bien claras de ahora en adelante, no estoy para juegos ni ambiguedades, ya?" "Si, ningun problema" dijo Snape. A ella le dio una especie de tiriton que no sentia hace tiempo y se rio. "Bueno.... desde cero??" "Desde cero" respondio Snape. "Bueno, tengo clases con Gryffindor, nos vemos, Severus... y estoy contenta que hayamos arreglado esto" "Si, esta mejor asi" dijo el sentandose en su silla para volver a su correccion habitual. Erin camino rapidamente hacia la puerta y la cerro tras ella. No pasaron ni 10 segundos cuando el mismo rapido caminar volvio a entrar por la puerta dirigiendose decididamente hacia el escritorio de Snape. "Erin?... que paso? Acaso..." pero Snape no siguio hablando porque Erin habia casi corrido hasta donde el y en un rapido movimiento se habia sentado en sus piernas plantandole un gran beso en la boca que Snape, primero sorprendido, le respondio sin opener ningun tipo de resistencia. Igual de rapido como paso, Erin se levanto riendo y desde la puerta le dijo: "Ahora si, desde cero" y riendose habia vuelto a cerrar la puerta, ahora si de verdad. Pero Snape no podia partir de cero, sin darse cuenta y sin querer admitir mucho que digamos, tenia demasiados sentimientos involucrados y seria muy dificil volver atrás, tendria que ocurrir algo muy grave para que eso pasara.  
  
Erin salio al corredor riendose como una quinceanera, se apoyo en la pared y se mordio el labio inferior. No podia creer que ella habia hecho algo asi tan impulsivo, pero lo hecho hecho esta y no podia arrpentirse aunque quisiera y de hecho no queria. Lo que le habia dicho Harry el dia anterior sobre aquel tipo de impulsos la inspiro para llevarlo acabo.  
  
Harry y sus amigos habian bajado a la mazmorra de Snape encontrandose con Erin saliendo casi corriendo del Salon con una sonrisa. "Se habran reconciliado?"  
  
"Ah, Harry, chicos, como estan??" "Muy bien Profesora, Gracias... todo bien??" "Si, todo bien.... ah Harry.... Gracias..." "De nada, pero porque??" "No te preocupes....solo Gracias" y le revolvio el pelo.  
  
Erin salio de las mazmorras pensando pero un pensamiento la detuvo en seco... cuanto tiempo le duraria la felicidad?? 


	11. Capitulo XI La Carta

Holaaaaaa...perdon por la demora, pero tuve (tengo mejor dicho) mucho estudio jijijiji, bueno, muchas gracias una vez mas por sus lindos reviews y espero que la cosa se vaya aclarando de ahora en adelante...... Gracias again, Muchos besos Javi  
  
  
  
Cap. X La Carta  
  
  
  
Severus Snape miraba por una de las ventanas del 4to piso de Hogwarts hacia el lago. Era una mañana fría, que parecía no querer dar paso a la primavera, que había llegado con todas sus fuerzas, y que ahora parecía querer retirarse y dejar todo frío. En medio de todo eso, una figura enfundada en un abrigo blanco contemplaba el lago sumida en una reflexión tan profunda como la de la obscura figura que la miraba a escondidas.  
  
Erin estaba nerviosa, le quedaba poco tiempo para una misión secreta que ahora le aterraba realizar, había venido por algo, pero esos planes habían sido cambiados, le pesaba en todo su cuerpo la verdad que escondía, tenia tantas ganas de gritar a los 4 vientos que tenia miedo, que se quería olvidar de todo y que no deseaba seguir viviendo tras las sombras. Pero sobretodo estaba asustada no quería que él supiera la verdad. "En que minuto me enamore de ti, Severus?" Dijo en voz alta. Se seco las lagrimas y de rabia pateo el suelo con fuerza. Se ciño mas el abrigo, porque aunque había sol el viento helado la congelaba pero le enfriaba la cabeza y los pensamientos. Sentía que se hundía en un mar de arenas movedizas y no podía salir. Tenia un tremendo dilema.  
  
Snape seguía contemplándola pero sus pensamientos fluían en una sola dirección. Todo este tiempo había creído pasarla muy bien sin amigos, sin gente a su alrededor, cumpliendo su trabajo y con lo que se esperaba de el. Contaba con el reconocimiento de Dumbledore, el único por quien quería ser respetado, los demás no le importaban, de hecho le divertía que dudaran de el. Pero ahora, Porque demonios le importaba tanto lo que ella pensara? Cómo logro meterse en sus pensamientos? Que hechizos utilizo para aparecer en sus sueños y en sus vigilias cuando estaba en la obscuridad de su oficina?. Paso una mano por su pelo tratando de alejar su mirada de ella. Pero ahora que estaba solo podía mirarla sin preocuparse de los demás.  
  
Que me esta pasando? No me conozco. Soy otro. Cómo decírselo? Cómo llegar y decirle que no quiero seguir mi camino cuidadosamente dibujado? Que quiero seguir sus pasos, que la soledad y el retiro ya no van conmigo, que quiero su compania. Pero que estoy pensando?? Exactamente eso, que quiero estar a su lado..... lo había admitido, sin polenes mágicos, ni pociones ni flechas de cupido.  
  
Comenzó a recordar cuanto la había odiado cuando supo que tenia su adorado puesto de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras pero ahora le parecía tan estúpido. Como le enseñaría a chicos a defenderse, si ni el mismo pudo protegerse de esa mirada que le había robado todo??. Casi todo, le quedaba su egolatría, su orgullo, su silencio y su reserva. Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde aquel día? La recordaba tan delicada, suave y firme a la vez. Mas de un par de veces lo había dejado callado cuando le daba en la cara con su favoritismo y su hostilidad. Quizás eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella.  
  
No sabia ni el como ni el cuando pero se había quedado enredado en sus largos cabellos que el viento matinal jugaba ahora encantado y se había emborrachado en su olor a manzana tan particular.  
  
Nunca olvidaría el baile de San Valentín, el cual hasta el ultimo minuto había rechazado ir. No se acordaba de mucho pero sabia que se habían besado y no sabia que lo había impulsado, había sido todo tremendamente confuso, lo mas probable era que fuese culpa del cupido que andaba suelto o simplemente se había dado la oportunidad. No, fue cupido, nunca habría perdido el control de esa manera, aunque ahora dudaba hasta de donde estaba parado.  
  
Habían pasado mas de 30 minutos y ambos seguían en sus posiciones, ninguno tenia ganas de moverse. Solo en la tranquilidad del lago Erin encontraba esa paz que necesitaba para su aproblemado corazón y solo en la soledad del pasillo Snape no podía esconderse de sus propios pensamientos. Pero algo termino con la reflexión de ambos. Un cuervo comenzó a sobrevolar el lago. "Los cuervos nunca traen buenas noticias" dijo Snape en voz alta. Erin lo miro acercarse y posarse sobre su hombro. Lo contemplo unos instantes, dudando si tenia o no que tomar aquel mensaje en su pata. "Antes que nada por eso vine, no puedo cambiar ahora, recorrí bastante y no puedo detenerme cuando casi todo esta listo". El cuervo le respondió con su grito particular. Erin sonrío pero algunas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos pensando en lo que venia. "Te esperaba, lo sabes?" Dijo entre sollozos. Contuvo un llanto mayor y con valentía saco el mensaje que Edgar llevaba en su pata. Edgar salió volando hacia el bosque y se perdió en su espesura. Erin miro al primaveral cielo y tomo una bocanada de aire antes de abrir el mensaje, pero de todas maneras tendría que hacerlo. "La Hora ha llegado. Día de la Luna llena, 10 PM en el bosque. Debes llevarlo" Erin sintió un nudo en el estomago y que podría vomitar en cualquier instante, pero aguanto. "No seas tonta, eres fuerte". Apretó la carta contra su pecho y sollozo un momento, debía sacar todo lo que sentía en ese momento y actuar como era necesario. Pero no podía. Dolía mucho dañar a alguien que quieres.  
  
Snape vio como Erin se tapaba la cara con las manos y se ponía en cuclillas. Estaba seguro que el cuervo tenia que ver con su llanto. Nunca la había visto llorar de esa manera. Debería hacer algo? Consolarla? No llego a nada y se quedo en su misma ventana viendo como Erin volvía al castillo.  
  
Era hora del desayuno, Snape no sabia como comportarse al lado de Erin después de lo que había visto. Debería demostrarle compasión? O ser el mismo de siempre?. Erin entro al comedor igual que siempre, llevaba el vestido rojo con que había llegado a Hogwarts. Snape la miro de reojo mientras caminaba hacia la mesa. "Buenos Días, Severus" dijo ella con su dulzura habitual poniendo, como siempre, su mano sobre el hombro de Snape. El se había acostumbrado tanto a aquel sutil gesto que casi lo esperaba todos los días. Erin tenia los ojos rojos pero su maquillaje estaba perfecto como siempre. Pero ni todo el maquillaje del mundo podía esconder que tenia demasiada pena. "Estas bien?" Pregunto Snape que no dejaba de mirar su plato. "Porque preguntas eso?" algo asustada le respondió Erin. "Es que tienes los ojos rojos" "Ah... es que... no dormí bien anoche..." Snape sabia que le estaba mintiendo, porque se esforzaba tanto en hacerlo? Tenia una extraña curiosidad de saber que era lo que la había dejado así, retraída, silenciosa y distante, como si estuviera a mil kilómetros de el, todo lo contrario de los primeros días de clases, todo lo contrario de lo que recordaba de la fiesta de San Valentín. "Quieres un pastelito de Canela?" A Snape le sonaron tan raro en su cabeza esas palabras. Erin sonrió. "Por favor" dijo ella y le entrego su plato. Snape se lo devolvió. Erin miro el pastelito y sonrió. "Gracias" El resto del desayuno fue bastante silencioso, como siempre, ya que el sueno era mas fuerte y para Erin los pensamientos en su cabeza no la dejaban concentrarse en alguna otra cosa. Snape ya había terminado y se preparaba para dirigirse a su salón. "Eh.. Erin...?" dijo antes de ponerse de pie. "Si?" dijo ella distraídamente. "Ehhh...si hay algo que te molesta... puedes confiar en mi". A Snape le dolió algo por dentro, nunca la había visto tan angustiada. Ella suspiro y le tomo la mano, pero solo se limito a apretarla y darle las gracias. Lo que ellos no sabían era que Harry Ron y Hermione los observaban.  
  
"Viste eso?, estoy comenzando a pensar que lo que dijo Peeves puede ser verdad. Mira como se miran" dijo Hermione. "Peeves puede ser un polstergeist, pero no podemos negar que dice bromas y cosas así, pero terminan siendo verdad" "Tu crees que alguien pueda amar a Snape??" Dijo Harry con escepticismo. Aunque el mismo ya tenia sus serias sospechas. Los tres se miraron. "Quizás tiene un buen corazón..?" Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione y se miraron entre ellos y se largaron a reír. "Ríanse, pero si es verdad, es porque algo debe tener" Hermione agarro sus útiles y se levanto de la mesa.  
  
Tanto la clase de Pociones como la de Defensa habían sido un poco mas extrañas de lo usual. Snape estaba extrañamente mas irritable que nunca, tanto que hasta a Slytherin le había quitado puntos. Erin, por otra parte, había cambiado. "Ya falta poco para luna llena, debo comportarme como realmente soy" pensaba para si misma, mientras Charlotte que estaba a su lado, parecía que entendía lo que ocurría. Harry la miraba en su puesto y por un momento se acordó de la predicción de la profesora. "Tendrá algo que ver ella, después de todo esa figura....", como si fuera ayer vio la figura oscura de aquel día. "No puedo asegurarlo, pero podía ser ella"  
  
"Ocurre algo, Harry??" pregunto Hermione mirándolo preocupada "No es nada Hermione" "No debes meterte en cosas que no te atañen" Dijo ella como si adivinara lo que estaba pensando. "Señor Potter tiene problemas en copiar esto" Dijo Erin, su tono de voz ya no era el dulce usual, ahora era duro. "No Profesora" respondió sin bajar la vista. "Pues entonces cópielo".  
  
Los días pasaban rápido y el temor de Erin aumentaba en cantidades inimaginables y la gente ya comenzaba a notarlo. Se había vuelto irritable y gritona. Snape estaba preocupado, el cambio tan repentino de animo no era comprensible en ella. No sabia como preguntarle que era lo que pasaba, pero no fue necesario que se lo preguntara, una manana caminaba despistado y de pronto choco con algo. "Severus!" Dijo Erin sobresaltada. "Perdón no te vi, ando algo distraída" Sonrió agachandose para recoger los libros. "No te preocupes.." La tomo de brazo para evitar que se agachara "yo los recojo", Erin se sorprendió que no le gritara, al contrario parecio que le gusto la sonrisa. "Gracias" volvio a sonreir. Snape comenzo a recojerle los libros cuando un extraño pergamino sé cayo. Levanto la vista, pero ella estaba hacia otro lado. Lo miro, la miro y como un pequeño ladrón, se guardo el pergamino en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para leerlo después. Se levanto con los libros y se los entrego a Erin. "De nuevo, disculpa" le dijo ella. "En serio, no importa, toma..." se miraron unos segundos en medio del pasillo. "Bueno, tengo que irme a clases" "Eh, Claro" dijo Erin como despertando "Yo también tengo clases, nos vemos en el almuerzo?" "Claro" Snape se dio media vuelta y se alejo. A Erin le encantaba cuando hacia eso por el fru fru que hacia su capa y lo miraba hasta que se alejaba. Iba a comenzar a caminar cuando se encontró de frente con Hermione, por dentro deseaba que no la hubiera visto mirando a Snape así. "Algún problema?" dijo secamente "No Profesora, pense que como tengo clases con Ud. y justo me la encontré, quizás nos podríamos ir juntas?" "No es necesario, tengo que ir a buscar unas cosas, adelántate".  
  
Snape entro a su oficina, no tenia clase hasta después del receso, así que tendría un tiempo para pensar, pensar en su vida, en lo que se había trasformado, en su trabajo y en Erin. De pronto se acordó del pergamino que había recogido de entre los libros de ella. Lo saco del bolsillo y lo leyó con atención. "La Hora ha llegado. Día de la Luna llena, 10 PM en el bosque. Debes llevarlo" Que significa esto?. Aunque los mensajes así de cortos le traían recuerdos, pero no sabia de que. La frase 'La hora ha llegado' era bastante determinante, pero quien querría que Erin fuera al bosque prohibido, en noche de luna llena?? No seria eso peligroso? Si Erin no le comentaba nada, el estaba más seguro que la seguiría, por ningún motivo la dejaría sola en un lugar así, aunque fuera la Profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras, sentía en su interior ese extraño deseo de protegerla, de ser su guardián y su guía. Estaba volviendo a tener esos pensamientos?? Todo esto de la carta le daba muy mala espina. Quizás podría evitar que fuera? O decirle la verdad y acompanarla? No lo sabia, pero algo haría, se convertiría en el protector de su espacio y no permitiría que la tocaran aquellos que desearan lastimarla. Pero quien podría querer lastimar a una criatura tan dulce y delicada como Erin? Snape apretó los punos, lo único que no podía hacer era protegerla de ella misma, de sus sueños, de sus pensamientos y de su caminar que parecía, de un momento a otro, alejarla de el.  
  
Le devolvería la carta, que tal si ella la estaba buscando? O si se le olvidaba la fecha?. Así que, terminado el receso fue al salón de Defensa esperando que ella ya hubiese salido para dejársela inocentemente sobre el escritorio. Pero cuando llego allá se la encontro de espaldas a la puerta revolviendo los papeles del escritorio. "Ayyy no, donde estas??" comenzo a abrir los cajones, a revolver papeles, a mirar debajo del escritorio y a volver a revolver los papeles sobre el escritorio. "Ahh donde..donde??" Sin que ella se diera cuenta una figura obscura se le acerco por atrás y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca la examino unos segundos. Erin seguia sumida en su busqueda cuando una voz como un susurro le dijo cerca del oído.  
  
"Buscas esto?" Y de golpe de dio vuelta y se encontro frente a frente a menos de dos palmos de distancia con Snape, quien sujetaba su carta entre dos dedos frente a su cara. Sin saber que hacia, se la quito bruscamente. Snape se extraño de su comportamiento.  
  
"Se puede saber por que es tan importante??" pregunto. "No es nada Severus". "Si no es nada, por que estas asi??? Hace dias que te noto distinta...". "Quieren dejar de preguntarme eso??... estoy cansada que lo hagan" respondio Erin bastante exasperada. "Pues hay un motivo, tu no eres así..." "Y tu que sabes de mí???... podría ser yo misma en este momento y no me reconocerías". "Tu no eres así" repitió Snape firmemente "Pues te diré algo, hay cosas de mí que no sabes y es mejor dejarlas así" tomo sus cosas y se retiro de la sala, dejándola completamente desordenada y a Snape confundido.  
  
"Disculpa Potter" al abrir la puerta había chocado con Harry, pero ella no sabia que él había escuchado la conversación. "No importa Profesora"  
  
La luna llena se acercaba, Snape había decidido seguirla, Erin había decidido cumplir con su trabajo, Harry había decidido investigar. La única persona en la que él podía confiar, era Agatha. Ella estaba al tanto del cambio de personalidad de la profesora. Harry no pudo contener las ansias de contárselo a alguien. "Y que fue lo que descubriste???" le pregunto, comiendo un chocolate. "Según lo que mi hermano me mando, ella es hija de un Auror y de una Squib" "Una Squib?" "Eso no es lo más impresionante. No se como, pero también averiguo esto. Tenia un hermano" "Y eso que??" "Era mortifago" "Si lo sabia.... Hermione escucho una conversacion hace un tiempo entre Erin y Snape en que le contaba eso.....Es lo único que averiguo???" "Si, pero mi hermano no se traga eso. Escucha. Cuando se alzo el señor oscuro, Ojoloco Moody trabajaba con mi padre en el ministerio. Mi padre era jefe de la sección que ahora tiene el papá de Ron. Por lo que tuvo más trabajo que nunca. Mi hermano por otro lado, fue asignado a otra sección. Un provisoria. Tenia encargado averiguar los nombres de todos los Mortifagos activos en ese momento. Se encontró con muchas sorpresas. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue este muchacho. Tan solo tenia 18 años... bueno no sé exactamente su edad, pero era hijo de un Auror. Su hermana, es decir Erin no era...." "Por que te detienes?? pregunto Harry. "Dime si tuvieras un hermano menor, te preocuparías por lo que hiciera verdad???" "Ehhh... si, yo creo que lo haría" "Pues entonces eso nos lleva a que ella sabia que era un mortifago" "Tienes razón" dijo enderezándose y poniendo atención a todo lo que decía. "Ahora, no sé si estaré equivocada, pero... has notado que ella siempre llevas dos brazaletes de plata..." "Si, ahora que lo dices, nunca se los quita" "Sabes donde esta la marca de los Mortifagos, Harry??" "La marca" Harry se acordó del momento en que Snape se la mostró a Fudge, y como si fuera un rompecabezas "Crees que ella es un Mortifago??" "No lo sé, pero si estuviera equivocada, me como mi lengua" "Pero si lo fuera, por que Dumbledore la dejo entrar en el colegio???" "Tal vez tiene alguna debilidad" "No lo creo, debe haber otro motivo...."  
  
Harry subió a su cuarto, pero a cada rato escuchaba la voz de Agatha diciéndole "Sabes donde esta la marca de los Mortifagos???", las pulseras que llevaba era lo suficientemente altas como para taparla. A demás si no fuera eso, que seria???.  
  
Espero a que todos se durmieran en su cuarto. Tomo la capa invisible y bajo. Camino por los pasillos, tratando de encontrar algo. De pronto escucho algo. Una respiración muy cerca de él. Miró y vio a Agatha en pijama. "Agatha" Venia caminando lentamente con la varita en la mano. "Que haces aquí" dijo y ella se sobresalto. "Quién esta ahí?" dijo ella temblando. "Eh soy yo Harry" se saco la capa y la miro. "Parece que nos hemos puesto de acuerdo eh" "Así parece"  
  
Caminaron cubiertos, pasaron al lado de Filch y de Peevees. "Es por ahí". Agatha le daba las instrucciones para llegar a la torre de los profesores. "Cómo sabes llegar?" "El profesor Flitwick me pidió que buscara algo en su habitación junto con una compañera... nos hizo prometer que no le diríamos a nadie donde estaba" "Pues estas faltando a tu palabra" dijo con mirada picara "Es por una buena causa" dijo ella respondiendo a esta mirada "Cual?" "No quiero terminar viuda antes de los 18" "Ahh!!" dijo Harry riendo despacito.  
  
"Si ella es Mortifaga, por que otra razón estaría aquí??, no creo que venga a mandarte saludos del señor oscuro, ni menos una invitacion para pasar las vacaciones con él" "No te burles" dijo Harry ya mas serio. "Solo te doy mis motivos"  
  
Avanzaron por los pasillos y llegaron al gran salón, caminaron entre las mesas, pasando por la de los profesores y se pararon delante de un estandarte del colegio. "Es aquí" dijo Agatha señalándolo "Aquí?" y la miro extrañado "Tu sala común esta por aquí, por que no te fuiste directo a la pieza de los profesores??" "Bueno, resulta que al salir estaba Filch y tuve que esconderme, pero luego me dieron ganas de ir al baño y como él seguía en la entrada de mi sala, no pude entrar. Así que tuve que ir a otro". "Oh ya veo" "Y como sabes que mi sala esta por ahí??" dijo Agatha "Solo te doy mis motivos" dijo Harry, ella le respondió con una sonrisa y lo tomo de la mano, introduciéndose en un pasadizo oscuro que desembocaba en una gran sala alumbrada por montones de candelabros. Tenia estanterías por doquier, una mesa larga llena de papeles y sillas que contenían cosas de algunos profesores. "Mira, la capa de Snape" Harry se acerco sigilosamente a una silla que tenia una capa en su respaldo. "Espero que no salga nadie" "Harry llevamos la capa invisible" "Ehh... tienes razón..." Harry se inclino para mirar lo que habia en la mesa que asumio que Snape habia usado antes de acostarse. "Que??!! Me reprobo, no puede ser, y yo que estudie..." "Ah mira me aprobó... lo siento, pero si quieres puedes cambiar la nota" "Por supuesto que lo haré, pero como?" "Mira es un conjuro fácil, primero debes igualar la letra, por lo que pones la punta de la varita en algo que este escrito con la letra deseada y dices: Mutatis Mutandis " En ese momento fue como si la varita fuera el puño de Snape, se borro lo escrito y anoto "Aprobado". "Guau! Espero que no lo hagas muy seguido" "No lo necesito, por algo me esfuerzo, pero lo ocupo para otras cosas" "Cómo cuales??" "Este hechizo puede igualar todo, desde la letra hasta la voz, o inclusive hacer que las personas te vean como alguien, pero no cambias" "Y como se hace eso?? pregunto fascinado "Creo que me haría falta aprender eso" "Debes decir Mutatis Mutandis Corpus, claro que debes pensar en la persona que quieres que te vean"  
  
Sin perder más tiempo siguieron el camino que llegaba a otro pasillo, del cual se podían ver todas las piezas de los profesores. "Cuál será la pieza?" Pregunto Harry, pero no tuvo que esperar a buscarla por que en ese momento salió Erin de su cuarto, con una capa negra y pasos acelerados. La siguieron por todo su recorrido, el cual los llevo al lago y luego a una extensión del bosque, se detuvo y luego se saco la capa, dejando descubierto su rostro. Se detuvieron y esperaron a ver que hacia. De las sombras salieron 4 hombres, con capas similares a la de ella. "Harry, son Mortifagos?" "No lo sé" pero dentro de el algo le decia que si lo eran.  
  
"Hemos venido, pues nuestro amo desea saber noticias de la misión que se te ha mandado" hablo uno de los hombres "Las noticias son estas, el chico esta vigilado, no sospecha nada" dijo Erin con una voz sin expresion. "Estas segura, no queremos que esto falle" dijo otro "Puedes estar seguro que no sabe nada y si supiera lo habría aniquilado lo más pronto posible" al escuchar esto, Harry trago saliva y miro a Agatha con los ojos bien abiertos "Escuchaste eso?"  
  
"Erin, te hemos encomendado esto pues eres la más indicada" volvió a hablar el primer hombre. "La misión que se me había encomendado en un principio era atraer a Harry Potter a una trampa, llevarlo ante Lord Voldemort y si fallaba o si me descubrían, era ocultarme y matarlo"  
  
Harry tuvo que sentarse al lado de un árbol para poder respirar tranquilo "Me quieren matar", "Tranquilizaste, no dejaría que te pasara algo"  
  
"Por supuesto, pero luego descubrimos que uno de nuestros compañeros... para ser más exactos Severus Snape... nos había traicionado, fingía estar de nuestro lado mientras venia y sacaba información para el enemigo" el tercer hombre había golpeado un árbol con el puño, parecía completamente loco. "Lo sé" Erin trato de ignorar lo que había hecho y tenia la mirada fija en el primer hombre, Macnair. Era un hombre alto de pelo claro y ojos penetrantes. Los demás eran Avery, Nott y Cranen.  
  
"Pues supongo que sabes lo que tienes que hacer pasado mañana?" pregunto Macnair. "Debo llevarlo al bosque" respondió Erin mecanicamente. "Bien, en el bosque te esperaremos nosotros... no es un hombre fácil de cazar y menos de exterminar, es muy fuerte". "Déjamelo a mí" Cranen se había acercado a Macnair y lo miraba. "No, si no puedes controlarte con un árbol no dejare que lo hagas, él toma ventaja de esas cosas, le es más difícil luchar con alguien decidido y cuerdo". "Erin tu te encargaras de eliminarlo, nosotros estaremos de apoyo" "Esta bien" ella se volvió a cubrir el rostro y salió en dirección al colegio, la vieron alejarse pero Harry no se movió, Agatha estaba abrazada a él, no podía creer lo que estaban haciendo o mejor lo que iban a hacer.  
  
"Estas seguro que lo hará??" pregunto Nott. "No, pero si no cumple, la matamos".  
  
Harry y Agatha estaban sentados en la escalera. El día era tibio y anunciaba que seria caluroso por la tarde. No se dirigían una palabra. Solo se miraban. "Debemos hacer algo, mañana es el día". "Harry, que podemos hacer??, si le decimos a Snape nos castigara el resto de muestras vidas y si llega a oídos de Erin, sabrá que escuchamos la conversación y te matara". "Agatha, por favor no sigas en esto" dijo tomándole las manos "Lo siento Harry, pero no te dejare solo, no ahora" "Por favor, es demasiado peligroso" "Harry, estaré contigo...no debes preocuparte por mí, yo se me cuidar muy bien" en ese momento lo abrazo y le susurro "No te dejare solo". Fue como un alivio escuchar esto, aunque no quería que le pasara algo, él sabia que no podía impedírle que lo acompanara.  
  
El tiempo paso rápido, de pronto ya fue de noche y Erin corría por los pasillos. Estaba nerviosa, debía ver que todo saliera perfecto, nada podía salir mal. Entro sigilosamente en la oficina de Snape y saco unos ingredientes procurando no dejar rastro alguno de su irrupción. Salió y se fue a su oficina. Saco los ingredientes de su bolsillo y comenzó a realizar una poción. "Con esto será suficiente".  
  
Cerca de las dos de la mañana salió del salón, camino lentamente por los pasillos, escuchando cada sonido. No sabia que era vigilada. De cerca la seguían Harry y Agatha. "Cuanto tiempo se demoró?? si nos ve Filch estaremos en problemas" "Shhh! Que si nos oye, es capaz de que ni Filch se entere que salimos" "Harry, tú siempre tan pesimista y... Dónde esta ella? Mientras conversaban no se dieron cuenta que Erin había cambiado su curso, pero no sabían cuál era. Se hallaban en la mitad de un pasillo, cuya escalera los llevaba al jardín del colegio.  
  
Era una noche clara de mayo, el tiempo había pasado rápidamente desde la fiesta del Cupido. (Del que no sé tenia noticias desde hace dos meses, la ultima se refería a que su nuevo hogar era el bosque prohibido, donde ya había enamorado a un centauro con un hombre lobo, lo bueno es que Hagrid le pidió a la Señora Pomfrey la poción para ayudarlos).  
  
Bajaron las escaleras y caminaron por el jardín, procurando no ser vistos por Filch, se ocultaron detrás de una estatua, ya que Peeves había pasado vigilando esa parte. El corazón les latía rápidamente, el solo pensar que podían encontrarse con alguien les provocaba dolores de estomago. "Harry, si alguien nos pilla a esta hora, estamos fritos, lo sabias?" "Si y no tienes por que recordármelo" El solo pensar de que se encontraría con Snape, hacia que caminara muy lento "Ya me imagino la cara que pondría al verme fuera a esta hora". Se imaginaba a Snape con sus ojos negros insensibles, su piel cetrina levemente arrugada a causa de un minúsculo movimiento de uno de los músculos del labio "Señor Potter, me puede decir que hace a estas horas??, esta expulsado", esto se lo pasaba una y otra vez por la mente como si quisiera torturarse "Harry!, Por aquí... ven" Agatha señalaba las escaleras que daban al lago, hicieron el mismo recorrido de la noche anterior, con la diferencia de que ahora eran visibles. Llegaron al lugar en el que Erin había hablado con Macnair. "Mira algo se mueve" Harry había señalado un par de arbustos que se movían anormalmente. Emitían risitas y se escuchaba "Vaya no me lo había imaginado de ti" " y "Que te parece por aquí??".  
  
"Harry creo conocer esas voces" "Yo también" Se acercaron sigilosamente y corrieron los arbustos, dejando a la vista una escena un poco conocida. Eran Draco y Morgana que parecía estar siendo atacada por insectos kamikases "nuevamente". Al ver que les corrían los arbustos se paralizaron y al ver que se asomaban Harry y Agatha palidecieron.  
  
"Vaya Draco, no podías dormir" "No te metas en esto Potter" dijo levantándose, arreglándose su cabello alborotado y cerrándose el pijama. "Vaya pero que noche más bonita, no lo crees Draco" Morgana se había levantado al mismo tiempo que él y se había arreglado (sí a eso se llama arreglar) el cabello. "Morgana por que no estas durmiendo??" pregunto Agatha aunque la respuesta era obvia. "Lo mismo te pregunto a ti" respondió cerrándose los primeros botones de su pijama. "Eh.. cosas importantes" "Cosas importantes?, Potter no me digas que ahora te crees detective?" "No, no es eso" Harry no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, en otras ocasiones los habían visto besarse con mucho entusiasmo, pero esto ya era suficiente.  
  
"Saben creo que no deberíamos estar aquí, es peligroso" Agatha se había comenzado a impacientar, había escuchado una rama quebrarse y podía sentir que alguien los miraba "Lo mejor será que nos vayamos ya... ahora!"  
  
"Athy que ocurre? Pasa algo..." Morgana también se había dado cuenta de los ruidos, pero no fueron las únicas. Los ruidos eran más fuertes, hasta que de pronto todo quedo en silencio. Morgana se acerco a Draco y Agatha a Harry. "Vayámonos" dijo.  
  
"Creo que no irán a ninguna parte" una voz se escucho detrás de Harry y después un hombre salió de la oscuridad. Alto y rubio, poseía una mirada maníaca y parecía estar encantado con su descubrimiento. "Cranen" dijo Harry poniéndose delante de Agatha. "Con que el Señor Potter me conoce" él no respondió. "Sabe Señor?? fue un placer conocerlo y si no llegamos al colegio se comenzaran a preocupar y usted sabe como se ponen los profesores a sí que si tiene la amabilidad de dejarnos salir..." Morgana se había acercado a Cranen y le había puesto la cara más linda que encontró. No hizo caso cuando Harry intento hacerla retroceder. Estaba muy cerca de él y Draco también se estaba preocupando, estaba al lado de Agatha. De pronto Cranen levanto un brazo y cerro el puño con el cuello de Morgana en él. "Les dije que no irían a ninguna parte". "Morgana!! Suéltala maldito" Draco se había lanzado contra Cranen, pero este lo freno de un golpe. "Draco!!" Agatha corrió a levantarlo, pero el golpe recibido era tan fuerte que le era imposible hacerlo. Morgana trataba de librarse, pero la fuerza de Cranen era superior a la suya. Harry busco en su túnica la varita y grito " Movilis", dirigiendo la varita en dirección a una roca que se levanto y se dirigió a la cabeza de Cranen, él no pudo rechazar el golpe. Morgana cayó al suelo tosiendo y en un rápido movimiento Harry intento tomarla de la mano. Pero ella se levanto y fue hasta donde estaba Draco.  
  
"Malditos chiquillos!!"Gritó Cranen levantándose y tomando su varita. "No lo harás!!"Gritó Agatha, "Motu Propio" y las ramas de los arboles comenzaron a moverse como locas, golpeando a Cranen. "Estúpida!! Crucio!!", En ese instante Agatha comenzó a gritar de dolor. Cranen parecía estar fascinado con la escena. "Déjala!" Grito Harry. Tirándose contra él junto con Draco. Comenzaron a pegarle donde podían y en un minuto desesperado grito "Corran!!", Sin decirlo dos veces obedecieron. Salieron del bosque y comenzaron a correr a todo lo que le daban los pies. Pero Cranen los seguía de muy cerca.  
  
"Morgana!" Grito Agatha, ya que su amiga se había caído. Al escuchar esto Harry y Draco se detuvieron. Pero no pudieron hacer nada. Cranen las había alcanzado y Agatha tratando de darles tiempo saco su varita. "Esta vez no dirás nada!!" Cranen levanto el brazo y la golpeo con fuerza. "AGATHA!!!!" Harry intento salvarla, pero Morgana que había llegado a su lado lo impidió "Harry no!, Mira no esta solo" grito Draco. Detrás de Cranen aparecieron Avery, Nott y Macnair.  
  
"Se puede saber que haces, Cranen??" pregunto este ultimo "Dándole un motivo a Snape para salir y a Erin a cumplir su misión" "No tomaremos rehenes" dijo Nott "No déjalo, es una buena idea, tómala" dijo Macnair dirigiéndose a Cranen, quien cumplió la orden de inmediato. Levanto a Agatha que se encontraba inconsciente y dirigió una mirada perversa a Harry, que se encontraba en completa desesperación. "Déjala!!" Gritaba mientras lagrimas le salían. "Si la quieres" dijo Macnair recibiéndola "Tendrás que venir... yo sé que estuviste escuchando ayer nuestra conversación, por lo que vendrás y no le dirás a nadie de esto. El amo Voldemort estará contento de verte" "Déjala a ella y llévame a mí" gritó tratando de soltarse de Draco y Morgana. "Harry no intentes nada estúpido" susurro Draco, "Haz lo que dicen" "No, no haré eso. No la voy a soltar es mejor tener un rehén, ya que de esta forma yo sé que vendrás... ah! Señor Malfoy, le recomiendo que no se meta en esto, ya que podría pensar que esta cambiando sus principios, los principios de su familia" en ese momento soltó a Harry y le dirigió una mirada soberbia. "Hago lo que se me da la gana y si quiero cambiar mis principios es cosa mía". "Vaya con que tenemos un desertor" Avery comenzó a acercarse pero lo detuvo Macnair "Será mejor que nos vayamos, viene alguien" y entraron al bosque donde ellos no los podían seguir. Y como si fuera una profecía Harry vio como Snape se acercaba con una risita entre dientes. "No le digan nada de lo que ocurrió" "Que?! Que quieres decir con eso" grito Morgana alterada. "Has lo que él dice, algo ocurre aquí y creo que Potter deberá darnos algunas explicaciones después, pero ahora inventaremos algo" dijo Draco.  
  
"Señores interrumpo algo??" Snape había llegado y les había hablado con el susurro más frío que tenia, la mirada de él saltaba de alegría (aunque no se le notaba) "Lo siento profesor, pero resulta que no se como llegamos acá, estaba en mí cama y de pronto zas! Estoy aquí con Potter y Morgana" "Vaya Malfoy, un serio caso de apariciones extrañas" "Profesor es verdad lo que él dice" "Señorita Morgana, antes de llegar acá paso por un árbol, por esas hojas en su pelo o estaba haciendo algo indebido??" "No sé que fue lo que paso" Morgana comenzaba a impacientarse y a ruborizarse. "Potter, sucede algo??" Dijo Snape notando los ojos lagrimosos de Harry. "No" respondió secándose una lagrimas que salían de sus ojos "Solo tengo sueño y no se como llegue aquí, si me perdona tengo que regresar a mi sala común... permiso" camino y paso al lado de Snape, el que no lo detuvo, solo se quedo parado mirando las pisadas que habían. Miro a Harry y comenzó a entender algo, Draco tomo a Morgana del brazo y se despidió de Snape que tampoco los detuvo.  
  
Alcanzaron a Harry en el jardín, pero el solo les dijo "Mañana no asistan a pociones y les contare todo", se retiraron sin decir nada. Morgana que había estado conteniendo las lagrimas, comenzó a llorar mientras iban a su sala. "No te preocupes, haremos algo" Draco la abrazo y se fueron.  
  
Snape estaba completamente confundido, pero de algo estaba seguro. Fuese lo que fuese, Erin tenia algo que ver, lo presentía. Pero no sabia que dentro de los planes su nombre estaba escrito.  
  
"Sabes Harry, no te ves bien" dijo Hermione mirando sus grandes ojeras y ojos llorosos. "No me pasa nada" "No mientas" dijo Ron "Te sentí sollozar anoche, donde anduviste??, llegaste muy tarde" "Saliste de noche? Harry en que piensas, no te das cuenta que corres peligro??" pero Harry no escuchaba lo que decían, era como si hablaran con una pared. No podía olvidar como la había golpeado Cranen, se culpaba por no haberla ayudado, "Si me hubiera preocupado en ella, esto no hubiera ocurrido".  
  
De pronto entre las mesas vieron como Raphaella se acercaba rápidamente, parecía nerviosa. "Hermione, algo ocurrió" dijo "Que!? Que ocurrió??" dijo preocupándose más. "Es Agatha... desapareció" "Que!!?" Gritaron Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo "Estas segura??, la buscaron bien??" "Si, no esta, me contaron sus compañeras que cuando se despertaron no estaba y todas sus cosas libros, ropa y todo estaba ahí" "Pero eso no puede ser!" Dijo Ron. "Si puede ser" Hermione miraba a Harry, el que al percatarse levanto la vista y dijo "Yo no se nada de eso" "Harry ocurre algo??" volvió a preguntar. "Ya te dije que no se nada, lo que me pasa es que ayer tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte y rompimos, por lo que no deben preocuparse. Ella no desapareció, me dijo que necesitaba pensar y supongo que esta en alguna parte del castillo". "Es verdad Harry, rompieron?" Hermione parecía no tragarse la historia, pero al ver el estado en el que estaba, lo penso dos veces. "Por que crees que estoy así??, duele cuando pierdes a alguien que quieres con todo tu corazón... no se preocupen estoy seguro que va a aparecer en el transcurso de la mañana" sin darse cuenta las compañeras de Agatha lo habían rodeado y al escuchar lo ocurrido, creyeron en esa versión. Algunas tenían pena por Harry ya que lo veían tan abatido, mientras que otras lo culpaban por la pelea. Sin decir nada más, se levanto y se dirigió a la clase.  
  
La mañana paso lentamente y no se podía concentrar, no escribió nada por que no entendía lo que decían los profesores, se mordía la lengua para no llorar. Evitaba a Erin en los pasillos y desviaba la vista cuando veía a Snape acercarse o algunas de las furiosas compañeras de Agatha. No asistió a la clase antes de pociones, no podía aguantar. Se fue hacia el campo de Quidditch y allí se desahogo. Lloro con mas ganas que cuando los Dursley le dijeron que sus padres habían muerto, pero era tan solo un niño y con el tiempo se acostumbro a eso. Pero ahora era un hombre y se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido.  
  
"Si lloras de esa manera pensare que eres una niña" una voz que arrastraba las sílabas llegó hasta sus oídos. Draco estaba frente a él y Morgana a su lado. "Supongo que tienes algo que contarnos" tomando aire y tratando de recuperarse comenzó a contarles lo que ocurría y lo que habían descubierto junto a Agatha. El por que estaban afuera ayer a esa hora y las veces en la que seguían a Erin. Al terminar lo miraban sorprendidos, no podían creer lo que habían escuchado. "Estas seguro que la Profesora Moore es un mortifago?? pregunto Morgana "Disculpa que me sorprenda tanto, pero cuando Voldemort comenzó a tomar poder, mi madre nos contó que llevo a toda la familia a otro país, Suecia que fue donde nací tiempo después. Luego volvimos al saber que había sido derrotado. Por lo que podrás ver no tuvimos nada que ver en el asunto" "Pero creo que Draco esta al tanto de esto o no??" dijo Harry, mientras Draco miraba a otro lado "Tus padres son Mortifagos y no sé si tú eres, pero estoy seguro que sabes algo de lo que ocurre" "Te diré tan solo lo que necesitas oír, estaba al tanto de que alguien vendría al colegio para llevarte donde Lord Voldemort, eso si, no sabia quien seria" "Sabias que esta iba a pasar???" dijo Morgana asombrada "Nunca pense que tu odio por Harry podía llegar a esto" "Escucha, eso era antes, pero no sabia que luego iban a cambiar de objetivo" añadió Draco "Oh! Pero que reconfortable saber que por suerte cambiaron el objetivo, Draco no te das cuenta de que esto no debería ocurrir, ni con Harry ni con Snape, que no ves que se llevaron a Agatha que nada tenia que ver en esto??. Draco, Draco di algo..." "Ya te dije que solo sabia que eso ocurriría nada más" "Draco tu familia tiene contactos supongo que conoces a Cranen y a los otros" "Si Potter, sé quienes son... eso querías escuchar??. Macnair es el jefe de ese grupo, es calculador y muy poderoso. Avery y Nott, son los cerebros. Hacen todas las trampas y luego las cubren. Cranen... a él lo sacaron de Azkabam. Ya estaba loco cuando lo metieron, según lo que me dijo mi padre. Es peligroso pero poco inteligente, su poder se basa solo en la fuerza y tamaño que posee y... Y por que demonios tengo que contarte esto???!!" "Por que tu estas tan metido como yo, así que hoy iremos al bosque prohibido y rescataremos a Agatha, lo que le hagan a Snape no me importa él ya tiene el poder para defenderse y no creo que sea tan tonto como para seguir a Erin, además creo que ya sospecha de ella" "Yo los acompañare hoy" "Morgana es muy peligroso, será mejor que te quedes en el castillo..." "Y dejar que ustedes vayan solos???... los acompañare, yo también tengo el suficiente poder para defenderme y no los defraudare" "Realmente pienso que deberías estar en Gryffindor" acotó Draco. "Si estoy en Slytherin es por algo y tu no deberías hablar que seria mejor que estuvieras en Hufflepuff, de esa forma se te podría pegar algo de sinceridad y lealtad" "Estas enojada??" pregunto Draco. "No, si estoy saltando de alegría, pense que eras diferente a tu padre y a esos rufianes que te acompañan que tienen más cuerpo que cerebro".  
  
Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde discutiendo entre ellos y tratando de organizar algo.  
  
La tarde dio paso a la noche y esta en particular era muy clara. Una luna alumbraba cada esquina y dejaba ver claramente lo que pisaba como si fuera el sol. A las nueve y media Erin entro en el salón de pociones, donde Snape se encontraba sumergido en un problema... "Cuándo aprobé a Potter?... él no pudo cambiar nada por que las pruebas estaban en la sala y ninguno de los alumnos sabe donde quedan los dormitorios" "O tal vez su prueba esta bien y lo aprobaste por eso" Erin se había acercado a su lado con una taza de té humeante "Pense que querías un poco, esta sala... bueno mazmorra, es muy fría y aún no te recuperas del todo de ese catarro que tuviste en Navidad" "Para que necesito un té??... ya me mejore" "No seas obstinado" Y corrio los papeles que habian en una esquina del escritorio y puso ahí la taza. "Ten... toma un poco... será mejor que me vaya, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer, hasta luego" Apoyo su mano en su hombro apretandolo un poco y así como llegó se fue. Abrió la puerta y la cerro rápidamente. "Será mejor para ambos si te la tomas" pensó.  
  
"Esto es raro, ayer alguien saco unos ingredientes..." Snape tomo la taza y se la acerco "Este olor... es una poción somnífera... que se trae entre manos??" se levanto y salió a la siga de ella rapidamente. Pero en el camino vio tres figuras que caminaban hacia el bosque prohibido "Potter y Malfoy, desde cuando son tan amigos" y tambien los siguió sigilosamente  
  
"Harry y que haremos si no la encontramos, no podemos quedarnos para pasear en el bosque, hay luna llena y hay hombres lobos" "Malfoy tienes miedo??... lo que menos me importa es encontrarme con uno de ellos, quiero recuperarla, no se como esta..." "Ya cállense, si siguen hablando de esa forma nos va a oír Erin" Estaban, al igual que Snape a ellos, siguiendo a Erin que estaba mas adelante. Entraron en el bosque oscuro y caminaron procurando no alejarse mucho el uno del otro, seguían los pasos de ella para no caerse. Comenzaron a adentrarse más y más, pasaron por arboles que poseían extrañas formas, vieron montones de ojos nerviosos que los miraban, pasaron por un arroyo oscuro y poco profundo. Caminaron alrededor de una hora, hasta que vieron a lo lejos que Erin se detenía en un claro. Tenia un árbol muy grande, que gracias a la luz de la luna dejaba a la vista una silueta en él. Caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron y se ocultaron detrás de unos arbustos que no estaban a mas de 2 metros de donde estaba ella. Desde ahí podían verla cubierta por la capa negra y sin quitarle la vista al árbol. Tratando de saber que miraba con tanto horror, miraron el árbol y se dieron cuenta de que alguien estaba amarrado a él. Era Agatha. Colgaba, sujetada por las manos a una rama de este. Tenia un par de heridas en el rostro pero nada más. Harry al verla trato de ir, pero Draco, lo detuvo "Ahí vienen" Vieron como se acercaban los cuatro hombres y Cranen que iba delante se reía de la cara de Erin. "Que significa esto??" dijo ella "Por que ella esta aquí??". "Tuvimos un encuentro con ella y algunos de sus amigos anoche, por lo visto te seguían" "Me seguían?? a que te refieres Macnair?? nadie sabe de esto" "Estas equivocada, Potter sabe de ti y de tus planes, por eso confiscamos a su amiga, para que viniera" "Estúpido! No le harás nada a él" grito Agatha. "Ahhh... realmente eres insoportable niña" dijo Cranen mirándola "Realmente no sé por que Potter estaba así, hay algo que no nos halla dicho... algo... no sé... por que si fuera por mí, no me preocuparía tanto si fueras mi amiga" "Lo que pasa es que tu no te preocupas por nadie y él sí" "Ah! Pero que lindo... pues escúchame chiquilla si él viene te daré un puesto privilegiado, veras de cerca como acabo con él antes de que Voldemort lo extermine" "No!" "Oh! Me temo que sí"  
  
Mientras tanto entre su escondite, susurraban como iban a rescatarla, pero de pronto Morgana escucho. "Se puede saber que hacen aquí??" Snape había llegado y se encontraba detrás de ellos. "Snape!"Murmuro Harry. "Realmente no sé que tienes en la cabeza, mocoso" pero antes de que siguiera, Morgana había retrocedido tanto que sin darse cuenta piso mal y cayó. Fue a parar en el claro, donde Macnair y los demás a causa del ruido habían sacado las varitas, al ver caer a Morgana, Cranen grito: "Potter! Potter! Sé que estas ahí... ven maldito o acaso tienes miedo??"  
  
Al escuchar esto, Harry supo que no podia ocultarse más. "Que haces?? este no era el plan" dijo Draco "Yo saldré" "Tu no iras a ninguna parte... que ocurre aquí??... díganme!" gruño Snape "Ocurre Severus que te hemos estado esperando" Avery y Nott estaban detrás. 


End file.
